


The Reluctant Champion

by thequietone309



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Coma, Dreams vs. Reality, Hospitals, Magic, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Season/Series Finale, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Running, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietone309/pseuds/thequietone309
Summary: Six months after the series finale, Scott McCall has been feeling helpless and doubting himself by the way things have gone with him and his friends. He has also been having dreams so vivid so real, about a young woman he has never met. With the way things have been going Scott just wants an ending where no one dies because of him. An ending when he finally gets it right.But with these dreams, they haven't been helping. Not wanting to give up and not taking people's advice, or taking into consideration of heeding warning either. He is willing to defy the odds and dares take the risks that come with great responsibility and accepts the consequences that comes with it.Soon realizing that he may have to face more than what he bargained for, but he's certain of one thing he will stop at nothing, even give his own life to protect someone he has never met to ensure that they are safe and most of all alive, but like everything in life nothing come without a price.





	1. Chapter 1 Dream Girl

Scott runs through the dark woods as he is being pursued by galloping as it echoed from behind. Lightning clattered across the sky as rain plummeted to the ground.   
Scott turns his head to get a glimpse of his pursuers as they wearing armor as if knights from medieval times riding on horse back as they galloped after him. 

Soon the ground from under him disappeared as he fell before he hit the ground as he found himself in a cave. He then walks through the caverns trying to find a way out as he finds a stone table as he walks to it, he sees a girl wearing a white dress as she sleeps in what seems to be a death like sleep. He also notices that she is shackled from the wrists and ankles.

The girl opens her eyes as they show to be more monstrous than human, but yet it does not affect her beauty. 

“Silly boy, tis foolish to migrate into others dreams” 

Scott steps back taken back by this as they girl falls back to sleep, then he hears something from behind, he turns around only to see an ax coming at him from an unknown entity that wears a dragon mask as he lets out a scream. 

Scott jerks up out of his sleep as his eyes glowed crimson red he breaths as if he had been running just like in the dream. He turns to his bedroom window as the moon as big as it had ever seen before, but shines an eerie glow as if showing him a sign that something is about come out from behind the curtains. 

Derek has returned from his mission as he stands by his car on his cellphone contemplating on calling or even leaving a voice message, until he soon makes up his mind. 

“Cora, it’s Derek, I’m back in Beckon Hills, heard it almost got destroyed by something called the Beast, Breaden filled me, but we need to talk something’s coming. I need you back here, I’ve found something and I need you here.” he warned hanging up the phone. 

He ventures into his car, but just before he could bring the car to life a bloodied hand slams on his window, he looks up and sees the girl that appeared in Scotts dream standing there before falling backwards. He quickly gets out of his car and goes to the girl, who is fighting to stay awake. 

“Hey what happened, are you okay? Derek sounding panic. 

The girl loses consciousness and Derek looks at her wounds at her wrists before taking her into his arms and bringing her to his car.

 

Scott having a hard time getting back to sleep is at his desk sketching away the sketch of the girl he saw. He then puts it on his wall as other sketches of his dreams could be seen hanging on the wall each of which is about the girl as he had been plagued by these dreams for the passed six months just after starting his first year of college after the Ghost Riders. 

Lighting flashes, he goes to look out his window and notices storm clouds rolling in before thunder clattered just like in his dream. He gets back in his bed and pulled the covers over him covering his ears. 

The hospital was experiencing some problems with the electricity as everything began to go out before turning back on as the lights flickered. Melissa McCall let’s out a sigh as she goes to the desk to take a clipboard. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get tired of these storms, just once I wish the weather man would be right? She joked. 

“Girl I know the feeling.” A nurse said. 

Melissa smiled just before she was about to take her shift, but the mood soon turned. 

The doors could be heard being busted opened as Melissa turns to see Derek with the girl cradled in his arms. 

“I need some help here!” Derek shouted in concern. 

Melissa stood there stunned dropping the clipboard, “Not again.” 

Morning came and Scott walked the college campus with his head down trying to stay awake. Scott was at the campus library as he tried to get ready for an exam. He flipped through a pages before freezing on a page that showed the four horsemen that chased them in the dream. 

“Scott?” someone said. 

Scott jumps to see his best friend Stiles standing there concerned, “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Scott says trying to sound normal as best he could. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just that you look like hell.” 

“Well that Anthropology exam’s going to kill us.”   
“I hear ya, only I still don’t know how Mr. Fenris got his job back as a professor?” 

“Can’t blame him, we did scare him out of Echin.” 

“Yeah, never thought he’d make a tough teacher.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What are you reading?” 

“Some Knights of the roundtable thing.” 

Stiles gave Scott a look that showed that his friend was wrong, “Scott that’s the Four Horsemen.” 

Scott looked back at the picture as he soon realized that those riders were the Horsemen. 

“Horsemen.” 

“Yeah, you know the four house men of the apocalypse, revelations. Why are you reading this?” 

Scott tried to think of something, but the dream kept coming at him like a car crash, he quickly gets up to his feet nearly toppling his chair making Stiles step back. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked as his best friend looked white as a ghost. 

“Sorry, I just really need to go to the bathroom right now.” Scott said. 

Scott heads to the bathroom as if someone was chasing him. He rinses his face with cold water trying to get himself to wake up, he grabs some paper towels to wipe his face before turning the faucet off and looks up towards the mirror where something catches him off guard. 

He notices the walls had vines on them until he steps back and realized he’s not in the bathroom anymore even the sink and mirror are still there. He finds himself in a cemetery as ash falls like snow, he looks around before turning back to the mirror only to find a mausoleum instead. 

He’s confused and horrified unsure how he got there or why ash is falling. He then hears footsteps as if someone is running. He looks around only to find that its deserted until he hears footsteps behind him, but more like running away from him. He turns to find someone running in a cloak. 

“Hey!” he calls.   
The cloaked wanderer stops dead in their tracks, before turning to face him. Scott face turns to awe, when it was the girl who was once shackled had now been free, but soon finds that there is a new horror as he sees blooded tracks stopping where she is only to find her bare feet blooded as if she had been running for awhile he also sees that she is covered in scratches that are too deep to be just from a tree branch. 

A loud growl was heard, Scott turns away from her for a brief second when a monster comes out of nowhere and pounces on the girl as her cries and screams grab Scott’s attention. He goes to try to get to the girl. 

He wakes up screaming only to find himself in class with people turning to face him as he is in a cold sweat breathing hard as if had been running. He looks at his hands to find his nails blooded and nearly out of his fingers. 

Meanwhile, Derek sits and watches over the girl. Melissa comes into the room. 

“Psst, Derek.” 

He turns and gets up form his chair as she gestures for him to come outside. He does and meets her in the hallway where she holds a case file in her hands. 

“I did some more research and I found that last night wasn’t the first time she’s been found sleep walking. She’s been in a coma for the passed six months and the first incident happened two months after she was admitted, one of the security guards found her wandering the halls, when he ordered her to stop she didn’t and when he went to grab her, he states that she swung at him before falling to the floor, breaking his jaw. Two months after that one of the female nurses was giving her medication when all of a sudden she grabbed her when the nurse went to get her hand back, she wouldn’t’ let go, one of the male nurses came to help, she swung at his arm breaking it. Now two months later this happened, now you said you found her in the woods?” 

“Actually it was the other way around, only when I went to her aid, I saw she was all blooded up.” He explained

“Well some of it is hers and the other is animal, and the other,” she leans in closed to him, “We can’t seem to find, meaning something else got to her because the animal’s blood is a deer and I don’t think a deer is going to make one hell of a wound on her back. If she is something supernatural or just one strong girl, I don’t want a remake of what happened three years ago at the police station.” 

“There won’t be, I’ll go to the woods and see if I can find what ran into her, because if something’s running around she may not be the first that had a run in with this thing.” 

“Great because I would hate to think we’re harboring a murderer.” 

“She’s not.” Derek exclaimed.   
Melissa was a bit taken back by his tone, “Do you know her?” 

“No.” Derek stated. 

He turned to the room where the girl slept he soon started to reconsider doing what he promised before. 

“Hey, she’ll be fine, I promise. We’ll keep an eye on her and if anything changes I’ll call as simple as that.” 

Derek nodded 

He went back into the room to get his jacket just when he was about to walk out the room he took one look back at the girl as if making a silent promise to her saying he’ll return before leaving. 

Stiles was at lacrosse practice for collage varsity when he noticed something was missing. It was Scott who was missing he sat on the bench in the locker room staring at the floor. He looked at his hands which were now healed, but he could get the painful screaming out of his head as it echoed, he covered his ears hoping it would drown it out. 

“Scott.” 

Scott looked up and turned to see his best friend standing there with a look of concern. 

“Sorry, I just haven’t been myself lately.” He said almost ashamed. 

“What happened there in class?” Stiles asked. 

“I guess I must’ve fallen asleep.” 

“No you didn’t.” 

“I didn’t?” 

Stiles shook he head, but Scott knew he was holding back, he could sense it. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Stiles shook his head not wanted to make things worse. 

“Stiles, please.” 

 

Stiles went up to his locker and took his backpack out, he was almost contemplating to do so, but Scott was his best friend and all he wanted was for him to be okay. He shut the locker door knowing fully well there was no turning back. Stiles went across from Scott and pulled out some papers and gave them to him. 

Scott looked at the papers and was confused. 

“What is this?” he asked. 

“It’s yours.” Stiles answered as if it pained him to admit. 

Scott saw the handwriting and it was his alright, only he doesn’t remember ever writing them. 

“You were like a mad man in a trance writing away like your life depended on it.” Stiles explained. 

Scott looked at the words he wrote, Save her, protect her, save her, protect her, save her protect her. 

“Who were you trying to save?” Stiles finally asked. 

“I don’t know, but I think she needs me.” Scott answered as if answering the call. 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know, but she’s in trouble, and I have to find her, protect her, save her.” 

“From what?” 

“Something bad.” 

“Like how bad, like bad or as in “bad” as in our bad?” 

“Bad as in something’s coming, something big.” 

As if a call, Derek was out in the woods trying to retrace the girl’s steps. The woods took on a different persona in the daytime rather than at night. He looked at the bloody footprint trying to figure out what direction she may had come from. 

“So, this is where you wanted to met, not at some diner or Starbucks?” Cora asked. 

“Not impressed, the last time I found you were in a vault in an abandon bank?” 

“Well we weren’t going on a scavenger hunt were we?” 

“You weren’t, I was.” Derek standing up to look at his younger sister, “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You too, so mind telling me why I’m here, and what this big thing coming?” 

“I don’t know, but a girl was attacked last night and I intend to find out.” 

Derek caught whiff of something and started to follow it, as he did he saw the traces of blood as they are seen going away from the scene, he follows it only to be met with a corpse where the flies and crows had gotten to it. 

Cora quickly covered her nose and Derek goes up to the corpse as he sees that its claws are still out. He looks at its teeth and sees that it was a Wendigo that has had its throat ripped out explaining the unidentified blood that Melissa had examine. 

“What is it?” Cora asked muffled by her sleeve. 

“Wendigo, she wasn’t the first, but she was his last, looks like he met his match.” 

“Who?” 

“A girl.” Derek gets up and starts to make his way back to his car to get back to the hospital to give Melissa the news. 

Scott on the other hand was at the hospital, seems like his lack of sleep as finally gotten to him and the hopes of not using anything to help him with that has come to that. 

Melissa walks up the hall where Scott catches her. 

“Mom.” He says. 

“Scott hey what are you doing here, I thought you’d be in class.” She said. 

“I am, I mean I was, I just wanted to see well wanted to ask if I could-“ 

A crash cart had crashed to the floor making the nurses panic. 

“Wait one second Scott.” Melissa said running to help. 

Scott stood there until the lights started to flicker, he hears a whisper coming from behind, he turned and see something in the shadows at the end of the hall before disappear behind a wall. He followed it only to find himself in a darkened hallway where the lights flickered rapidly. He heard a scream for help. 

“Where are you?” Scott cried trying to find out where the cries for help were coming from, which later turned to screams he covers his ears as he soon starts to hear galloping coming from down the hall. 

He quickly retreats into a room and shuts the door. He rested his head on the door hoping that the coolness would cool him down. He steps away from the door and turns around only to be met with a site he thought would never come, that would always leave him questioning his sanity. 

He sees the girl who plagued him in his dreams, the girl he could never save, the girl he wondered if she was real or not, and she was indeed real. He steadily almost hesitantly walks up to the girl’s bed where she lays still and almost dead. the images for her shackled on the stone table come to play as she almost lays just like that, but in a less medieval feel. 

“You’re real.” He said on the verge of tears shocked that he was not dreaming. 

He looks are her wrists and notices it is bandages that take the place of shackles. He goes to touch her, but he soon grabbed from behind and thrown into the hall, with his back meeting the hard impact of a wall. Scott doesn’t have time to get out of the daze when he’s picked up again and thrown across the hall with his back sliding across the floor. 

Scott shakes his head has his eye grow red and teeth grow sharp as he gets up to his feet to meet his attacker only to find that it was Derek who had attacked him as he too had his teeth and claws out as his eye glowed electric blue. 

“Derek?” Scott said shocked to see Derek in the flesh.

“What are you doing here Scott?” Derek asked. 

“I should be asking you the same thing, you’re back?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Since when?” 

“A week.” 

“A week, and you didn’t think that you should call and let us know? You leave and you only give us cryptic messages, what the hell is that?” 

“Well maybe I did it to protect you.” 

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that, to be honest I don’t care and I don’t have time for this.” 

Scott tries to make his way towards the girl’s room, but is blocked when Derek goes between him and the room. 

“Move” Scott said still shifted. 

“No.” Derek growls. 

“I said move.” In one swift move Scott pushes Derek hard making him fly across the hall. 

Derek rolls to his feet and looks up and growls. Scott welcomed the fight as he ran across the hall towards Derek. He jumps off a wall giving him more momentum when he punches Derek in the jaw. Derek fires back when he punches Scott in the stomach, before grabbing him by the waist and body slamming Scott to the ground, Scott kicks off Derek and rams him into a wall before throwing him to the ground and jumps on top of him punching him three times in the stomach before throwing a punch to his face. 

Derek slashes at Scott’s face, Scott goes to cover his face before Derek grabs him and pins him to a wall, Scott head butts him making Derek fail back, just when Scott was about to go for an attack someone catches their attention. 

“Boys!” 

The two stop like statues, they turn their heads to get them to unshift before turning their attention to a gentleman with a bouquet of flowers in hand, who stood amused. 

“Everything alright?” he asked with a British accent. 

The two were out of breath as they look at each other before turning back to the man. 

“Yes.” Derek said with gritted teeth as he tried his best not to lunge at Scott to finish their fight. 

The gentleman turn to Scott for his answer which all he could do was nod. 

“I’m guessing a girl is involved, try as it may they are beautiful yet evil at the same time, they make us go crazy, don’t they?” 

Derek and Scott couldn’t respond to that since this girl is nothing of theirs. 

“Well as much as I love lover’s quarrels, curse those soup operas, this is a hospital and forgive me for saying this even though I don’t know what’s going on here, I would really appreciate if you took it outside. This is not a place for fighting not saying you two are here to start trouble, but I think it would best if you left whatever this is, away from here.” 

“We’re sorry.” Scott said, he looks at Derek “We didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”   
“We’ll be leaving soon anyways.” Derek finished. 

“Well then, I have a feeling you’ll be needing these more than I do.” The gentleman gave Derek the flowers, who looked rather confused, but took them to be polite. 

“I’m off then, take care and remember what I said.” 

He leaves leaving the two men there as Scott took his chance to go into the room. 

Scott sat by her bed in awe that he’s dreams were somehow linked to her. Derek got out of the bathroom with a wash cloth as he patted the girl’s head. 

“Who is she?” Scott asked. 

“I don’t know, all that I do know was that last night she was attacked.” Derek explained. 

Scott jerked up, “What?” 

“Wendigo.” 

“How-“ 

“I was at the woods last night and she found me, she was all beaten up, that and she somehow managed to kill it.” 

“She killed it.” 

“It’s throat was ripped out.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Your mom wanted to know what was running around because they found three different types of blood on her, one was hers, the other deer and the third was some unidentified blood which turned out to be Wendigo blood, when I went back and found it. Cora was there too.” 

“Cora’s back.” 

“Yeah.” Derek said with a sigh. 

“And you didn’t think to tell us.” 

“I get it, but something’s coming and I have to find out what it is, I’ve just been,” he turns to girl, “Sidetracked.” 

“You feel it too don’t you?”   
“You don’t know anything.” 

“I know that something’s coming just like you do, problem is you don’t’ know what it is.” 

“And you do?” 

“No.” He looks at the girl, “But I think I just might just have found the answer.” 

“Which is?” 

“I have a plan.” 

Stiles was walking the halls, unsure how he could help his friend with these nightmares, he knows all too well about nightmares and having trouble trying to distinguish what was real and what was not, but he felt that this was way worse. 

“Stiles.” Someone said. 

Stiles looks up to find Lydia standing there. 

“Lydia.” Stiles says happily has gives her a hug, “Thought you’d be in Oxford.” 

“Change of plans.” She said smiling with teeth. 

“Why come back here, wish I was away from here?” 

“Still making jokes, thought college life would change that.” 

“Couldn’t if I tried.” 

“Where’s Scott?” 

“Scott, I don’t know he said he wanted to ask his mom something.” 

“How’s he doing?” 

“That’s the question, that’s the question?” 

“I thought you two were living together.” 

“We are its just,” he was hesitant to say, “He’s been having these dreams the passed six months, they started after the Ghost riders, just after starting college.” 

“Maybe he’s trying to adjust to college that does happen.” 

“I know, but this is different, way different. Like he’s struggling, battling something, he writes these words he draws these pictures.” 

“Pictures?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what they mean.” 

“What kind of pictures?” 

Stiles looks a Lydia contemplating if he should show her, but he relents and takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and shows it to her. 

“He did that this morning.” He exclaims. 

Lydia sees the picture of the girl and is a bit taken back. 

“I don’t know what’s going on or what to think?” Stiles said. 

“Something’s coming.” Lydia claims. 

Scott was at the library late on night researching on dreams, trying to see if the dreams could predict the future. He then hears knocking for behind him, he turns and see the door knob moving as if someone had got locked in the janitor’s closet as a joke. Scott looks around and sees that his fellow student body is obvious of this. 

He groans as he gets up and heads to the door. 

“Hello, do you need help?” he asks. 

The knocks start to get more frantic, as he opens the door only to find himself in the woods he turns to see that he is no longer at the library. 

Laughing could be heard. 

“Hello?” he calls. 

The laughing continues as he starts to walk a paved stone path. He follows the laughing and it led him to a clock carved in a tree where the hands were moving absently. 

“You know you shouldn’t be here.” Someone called from behind. 

He turns around and finds a young woman sitting in a tree, but not his dream girl. 

“Grandmother’s starting to get mad, if you don’t stop you’ll go mad.” She warned. 

“This can’t be-“   
“Real.” The woman finishes. 

Scott swallows, “Yeah.” 

“Oh it is, it’s just not meant for you.” 

“What?” 

The wind starts to pick up as the clock starts to go crazy. He turns to watch it and is trying to make sense of things. 

“You need to wake up, you could get hurt if you don’t.” she exclaims. 

“How is this real, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, everyday it’s the same only a bit different, but one things for sure, she’s real. I have to help her.” He claims. 

As if on cue, a blood curdling scream could be heard, Scott turn to its direction and is about to go to it, when the young woman grabs him by the shoulder. 

“Sometimes it’s best to let things be.” She claims. 

A warning fell on deaf ears as Scott pulls away from her grasp and runs towards the screams as it lead him to a road. The screams came from all direction, but couldn’t pin point it’s source. 

“Where are you?!” 

Scott could feel the overwhelming sensation of panic as he tried to hard to get a grip everything started to spin all around him as loud ringing could be heard. All of a sudden everything stopped becoming an ear shirking silence. He calms down. Then the brush starts to rustle, he turns unsure what is about to come until the girl comes out of the brush. 

Scott looks at the girl as she walks towards him and all he could do, was take the girl into his arms. He finally takes a breath before pulling away to see the girl. He looks at the girl only to find her out of it as if she was on something. Then the unmistakable scent of copper was known a familiar scent that would invite any creature. 

He looks down at the girl’s side and screams, “NO!” 

“Scott!” 

Scott comes to find sheriff Stilinski in front of him. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Noah soothes. 

Scott looks around and finds himself on a road. 

“You okay?” Noah asked. 

Scott is still taken back by this. 

“What are you doing out here?” Noah asks trying to make sense of this. 

“It was a dream or I think it was, I thought I had her.” Scott finally broke. 

“Who?” 

“The girl, I thought I had her, no I did, I had her I had her in my arms, I know I did it couldn’t have been a dream it was real.” 

“What are talking about, I found you here on the road, you were out, there was no one else here, just you.” 

“What?” 

“Let’s get you home, Stiles is worried about you, your mom’s worried about you I’m worried about you. I’m debating on whether or not I should take you to the hospital just for my sake, but I know that won’t be necessary since you’re a werewolf. What I’m trying to say is I need to know, are you okay?” 

Scott tries to find the right words to say, but I know all of them would just be lies, he knew he wasn’t okay, he knew that this whole thing wasn’t okay, all he could do was be honest with himself, “I think I’m going mad.” 

Scott was looking through his drawing trying to find a specific one as Stiles stood and watch his friend descend into madness. 

“Scott that’s enough, okay they’re just dreams they’re not real.” Stiles pleaded. 

“She’s real.” Scott bellowed. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I saw her.” 

“Saw her where?” 

“At the hospital, she was attacked by a Wendigo and Derek took her there.” 

“Wait, Derek’s back?” 

“Yeah, he’s been back for a while.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me.” 

“I’m sorry Stiles, but I got to find a way to beat this.” 

“Okay stop, slow down, talk to me.” 

Scott looked as if he was going to faint at anytime. 

“Okay how about we do this.” Stiles takes Scott to the bed and sits him down, “Okay start from the beginning, you said the girl is real, okay how can that be I mean six months ago this girl didn’t even exist and now out of the blue she’s real.” 

“She’s real Stiles.” Scott snapped. 

“Okay and I’m not saying she’s not, I’m just trying to understand this, my dad said he found you on the road. He thinking you’ve been sleep walking.” 

Scott looked down ashamed. Stiles begins to feel like his questions aren’t really help, he’s never doubted his best friend not for a moment, he was just hoping that it wasn’t the Nogisune all over again, but after all that Scott never gave up on him the same thing as the ghost riders, so all he could do was do the same for him. 

“Okay Scott these dreams you’ve been trying to save her, what happened in this dream?” Stiles asked. 

Scott looked at his friend and knew that he was going from a place of love and genially wanted to help. 

“I don’t know, I don’t remember ever falling asleep or even at woods.” 

“Never mind that, that doesn’t matter what matters is what happened in the dream, did the girl talk to you in the dream?” 

“No, someone else.” 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know some lady, she looked like she may have been older than us, she was saying that I need to stop this, to let it be, she said something about her grandmother was getting mad.” 

“What else happened?” 

“There was this clock, a clock made from a tree and it was going crazy and then there was laughing then screaming I followed the screams and I saw the girl she came to me and then I could smell blood and she was-“ 

“What?” 

“I stabbed her Stiles.” Scott broke as he was remembering the dream his claws were in the girl’s side wounding her possibly killing her, “I stabbed her Stiles.” 

“Scott it was just a dream, it’s not real.” 

“How can I protect her, if I kill her?” 

“Scott, she’s safe, she’s at the hospital, she’s safe, she’s real, she’s alive.” 

“I have to do something.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to save her.” 

“How Scott, they’re just dreams I mean we’ve been through all kinds of things maybe since we started college we’re still adjusting, the Ghost Riders, the Chimeras, the Deadpool maybe we’re just adapting to this new chapter in our lives, okay I’ll admit I do miss it.” 

“No Stiles, this is different, it’s like something is going to happen, something’s coming, maybe something bad and I have to stop it.” 

“You know that’s funny because Lydia said the same thing.” 

At Hospital, Derek slept on the chair until a hand went on his shoulder, he woke up and looked to find Cora standing over him. 

“Who is she?” she asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Is she-“ 

“Yes.” 

“What happened to her arm?” 

“What?” 

“Her arm.” 

Derek leaned in and saw scars go up and down her right arm, they looked like burns. 

“I’m pulling a lot of strings Derek, I’m breaking a whole lot of rules here.” Melissa stated. 

“I just want to know who she is.” Derek claimed. 

“If you’re looking for a name we don’t have one she’s a Jane Doe for all we know. She’s been her for six months no one has come to claim her since all we do have is name for a sole guardian a Merida Crane, but that’s it.” 

“So she’s alone.” 

“Sadly.” 

“So what happened?” 

“Well all we know is that she was hit by a car. According to the driver she came out of no where and they didn’t have time to stop so she hit her.” 

“Those scars couldn’t have been from the crash.” 

“No, but twenty percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on her right arm and x-rays show she has some bone fractures which never properly healed and that she may have surgery on her legs which may have been down when she was younger. Which begs the question, where as she been, what happened, and how the hell did she get through it and still survive it?” 

Derek looked at the girl, all that he’s learned is that she had no name, no one to claim her, she’s been through hell and back and she’s alone. All the more reason to not let her out of his sight even if it meant making the hospital a second home. 

Lydia was in her in an art studio, when she hears a child crying. She goes into the hall and follows the crying. She passes the corner and sees a little girl crying. 

Lydia goes to the little girl. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“I’m lost.” The girl said through tears. 

Lydia was taken back by this as there were no sign of anyone, anywhere because the building was empty. 

“Where’s your mom?” She asked. 

“Don’t have a mom.” 

“Okay where’s your dad?” 

“Don’t have a dad, don’t have anyone. I can’t let them find me.” 

“Who? Who can’t you let find you?” 

“If they find me they’ll take me, they’ll kill me.” 

“No one’s going to kill you.” 

“Don’t let them find me.” The little girl begged. 

“No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.” 

The little girl all of a sudden looks and starts to scream. Lydia turns around and is thrown across the hall by a Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider grabs a hold of the little girl. 

Like anyone who made a promise Lydia wasn’t going to break hers. Lydia rushes to the girl’s aid jumping up to kick the rider in the back which made him flail forward, Lydia grabs the girl’s hand as they start to run down the hall. 

All of sudden a whip wraps around Lydia’s neck yanking her back and slamming her into a wall nearly knocking her out cold. As she fought to stay awake, but her vision started to blur she could make out the little attempting to run as she could hear her screams as the Ghost Rider pursued her. 

Then a sudden eerie wind goes through the halls as thunder and lightning make its presence known. The doors fly open as leaves are being blown into the building as if making way for someone’s arrival and to Lydia’s eyes came what looked to be an entity in armor as if they had come to battle. As her vision began to wear down and her consciousness began to weaken she could only make out the armor warrior walking up to the Ghost Rider with no fear as the Ghost Rider began to walk towards them drawing their gun and in doing so the warrior drew their swords as if prepared to face what comes next. 

Lydia came to and found herself back in her chair in the art studio as if none of what had unfolded had even happened. Lydia looked around the room confused and questioning if she had fallen asleep on which she does not even remember ever going to sleep. She looks down at the table, where she finds her hands covered in charcoal, she gets up from the table looking at her hands remember that she was using nothing, but a pencil. She looks up and finds a drawing on the wall that was made with charcoal, she is taken back by this because she can not remember doing it.   
“Who are you?” she asks. 

The drawing was none other than that armored warrior. 

Else where at the Sheriff’s station, Sheriff Stilinski was going to have a visitor of his own. He was looking through some case files. 

“Seems our old friend had those nights again.” Parrish bellowed. 

Noah groaned, “For once I would like a peaceful night where I can actually do paper work than sobriety tests.” 

“How far behind are you?” 

“You would think that since everything’s been so quiet I would have caught up by now.” 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

“Thanks.” 

He claps Parrish on the back as he goes to his office when he rounds the corner, he finds a little girl standing in the middle of the hallway covered in blood. Noah drops the file and is in complete shock of this. He is unsure how she even got in without anyone taking noticed let alone what had happened to her, she was not only covered in blood, but was covered in scraps, teeth marks and claw marks as if an animal had gotten to her. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” He finally spoke. 

“Big dog.” She said. 

“What happened?” 

“I think it was a Rottweiler or maybe a German Shepherded, it was big, a big dog mean dog.” 

“A dog did this to you?” 

“It was big one, he let it out.” 

“Who let the dog out?” 

“He let the dog out on me. Is the boy okay?” 

“Boy, what boy?” 

“There was a boy too, had his dog with him. I lost the dog, but it went after the boy before I could get to them.” 

Noah was flabbergasted and he was still trying to figure out how the girl was still standing since the wounds seem too deep. 

“Sheriff.” Parrish called. 

“Just a minute.” Noah finally said, “We’re going to get you to the hospital.” 

“Don’t mind me, go find the boy, is he okay?” the girl said irritated, “Is he okay, is the boy okay?” 

“Sweetie what boy?” 

“Sheriff?” Parrish said. 

Noah looked back at him and saw Parrish standing there, “You need you to call the ambulance.” 

“Ambulance, why?” 

Noah grew frustrated and was about to go off on him when I turned around and saw that the little girl wasn’t there. 

“Where’d she go?” he asked. 

“Who?” Parrish asked. 

“There was a little girl right here covered in blood she said she was attacked by a dog.” Noah explained. 

“There’s no girl in the building.” 

“There was a girl right here.” 

“Sheriff I only saw you.” 

Noah looked at the floor only to find that there was no blood left behind as if Parrish was right, there really was no girl like he may have imagined it, but Noah knew what he saw, he’s seen a lot of things in his life some things he could explain and some he could not, but if there’s one thing for sure he couldn’t explain what had just happened for it felt so real and he wouldn’t even imaging a child who had been attacked by something as a way to get out of paper work. 

“You okay?” Parrish asked.   
Noah came to a conclusion, “I think I just saw a ghost.” 

While Sheriff was still trying to make sense of what he just witnessed, Lydia was trying to do the same only she brought the help of Scott and Stiles as they were trying to make sense of this too. 

“So this vision.” Stiles tried to understand 

“Funny thing it didn’t feel like no vision it felt so real.” Lydia claimed. 

“Any idea who or what this thing is?” Scott asked. 

“I don’t know, but whatever it was didn’t seem to care about going up against a Ghost Rider.” 

“But why would a Ghost Rider even be here, I thought they left just as soon as I came back.” Stiles said, “Scott’s dreams, this girl appearing out of nowhere, Derek coming back, and your visions, I’m starting to think that this is bad.” 

“And getting worse.” Scott finished. 

“This girl you’re dreaming about, any idea who she is or how old she is, is she a little girl?” Lydia asked. 

“No, she’s like maybe a little bit older than us, like maybe in her twenties.” Scott tried to answered. 

“Okay then it wasn’t the same girl.” 

“What girl did you see?” 

“A little girl possible eight maybe nine, she was saying “Can’t let them find me, if they find they’ll kill me” She kept saying that and that’s when the Ghost Rider came and that thing came and that’s when I woke up and I was in this room the whole time and I don’t even remember ever drawing that, I don’t even remember ever going to sleep.” 

“So first Scott now you, but Scott’s dream girl is real and the little girl you saw is-“ 

“I don’t know, but all I do know is that it felt so real.” 

Stiles looks at Lydia and something catches his eye, “Hey, did you get hurt or something?” 

“No why?” 

Stiles leans in, “You’re sure?”   
“I think I would remember getting hurt Stiles.” 

“Can you breathe okay?” 

“Okay what’s up Stiles, because you’re starting to creep me out with these questions so obliviously I’m not getting what you’re getting and if this is a joke or something I’m not in the mood right now.” 

“No, Stiles isn’t joking, did you get caught on something or did something wrap around your neck?” Scott asked trying to help Stiles get his point across. 

“No, why?” Lydia starting to understand. 

Scott takes Lydia to the bathroom and takes her to a sink where Lydia finds a mark that goes around her neck as if she had indeed had something that wrapped around her neck. 

“I-“ She remembers the vision of the Ghost Rider’s whip that wrapped around her neck as she tired to rescue the little girl, “What is going on here?” 

Stiles went into the locker room where he comes in confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked. 

“My dad.” Stiles answered. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine its just he was completely off when I talked to him.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know he called asking us to bring Lydia down to the station.” 

“For what?” 

“He didn’t say, he said he’d explain everything once we get there.” 

“Let’s go.” 

They trio had gone to the station just like they were asked to and listened to Noah’s encounter. 

“I swear I saw a little girl standing right where you’re standing Scott. This little girl had to be eight possibly nine.” 

This caught Lydia’s attention wondering if this was the same little girl she had encountered at the school. 

“She was covered and I mean covered in scratches and bite marks. She was covered in blood from her face, her hands her shirt were soaked in blood I could barely make out the real colors of the shirt I mean it looked like she came out of a murder scene like someone dumped gallons and gallons of blood on her. She was standing there going on about some dog and how it was set loose on her. And she kept going on about a boy, she kept saying or rather asking if the boy was okay and said something about him having a dog and it got them. She kept going on and on and when I looked at Parrish I turned my head not even for a second and when I turned back she was gone as if she wasn’t even through in the first place. I have been making calls left and right, I’ve called animal control asking if they have had any calls about a dog such as a Rottweiler or a German Shepherd on the lose or if any calls of complaints of dog attack, they have said they have gotten no such calls. I’ve called the hospital asking if a little girl or anyone had been brought in due to being attacked by a dog they said a group of teenagers were brought in for a stunt gone wrong, but nothing about an animal attack. I swear to you, I swear I saw her right there I know what I saw and I know I’m not going crazy, I saw her.” 

“Okay, were you asleep?” Stiles trying to not to sound skeptical. 

“Of course I wasn’t asleep.” Noah snapped. 

“Okay dad, I was just asking because Lydia may have had an encounter too.” 

“What?” 

“It may not have been an encounter.” Lydia corrected, “But I did see or dreamt of a little girl who may have been the same age as your little girl.” 

“Was she covered in blood?” Noah asked. 

“No, but she was running from something and it wasn’t a dog.” 

“Then what was it then?” 

“It was a Ghost Rider.” 

“A Ghost Rider you mean the same one who dress up like cowboys and take people for the Wild hunt, those Ghost Riders the one who took my son and made me forget him those one.” Noah started to get angry. 

“Dad.” Stiles tried to calm his father. 

“No, I’m not going to lose you again.” 

“Dad listen Lydia said something came to stop him.” 

“Who?” 

Scott pulls out his phone and shows it to Noah as the picture shows the drawing of the armored warrior. 

“Who is that?” Noah asked. 

“We don’t know?” Lydia answered. 

“And the little girl?” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t remember ever going to sleep let alone drawing that, but all I do know is that this whatever this is may be walking around and a little girl may be lost only we need to find out if the little girl you saw is the little girl I saw despite me sleeping and not covered in blood. Can you describe her?” 

“Like I said possibly eight nine.” 

“Mine was probably the same age.” 

“She was short I mean I know little girls are short, but she wasn’t a little person she was young.” 

“Was she a little bit more mature?” 

“Yeah, she was very calm and aware of what happened, she spoke more like an adult.” 

“Mine did too only she was crying and scared, but aware of what was going on.” 

“She had brown eyes, long black hair, she did look rather pale like she may be Icelandic, I don’t know I couldn’t’ really tell with all that blood, did yours have the same description.” 

“Besides being covered in blood just about the same.” 

“Wait there’s no way, I mean it can’t be if this is the same little girl how would you two been able to see her when no one has even reported a little girl missing let alone you guys didn’t see her at the same time, Lydia you said you saw her at the school and dad you said you saw her here we don’t even know if it’s the same person and if it was, how come you two saw her and no one else.” Stiles asked. 

“He’s right. I mean not saying we don’t believe you guys, but there’s plenty of nine year old girls out there who are short with black hair and brown eyes how can we be sure if this was the same girl.” Scott exclaimed.   
An idea had come to Noah, “I think I know someone who can help.” 

Lydia was sitting with a sketch artist giving her description, soon it was Noah’s turn and once the sketch artist was done he presented his sketches to them and to their amazement they’re description were the same. 

“How can that be?” Lydia asked. 

Noah scoffs, “I don’t know, I really don’t know.” 

Scott looked at the sketches, he saw something there was something familiar. 

“Sheriff.” 

“Yeah, Scott.” Noah answered. 

“I know we’re pushing it, but you wouldn’t happen to know anyone who has some kind of software that can do an age process or something?” 

“What is it Scott?” Stiles asked sensing that he may be on to something. 

“I don’t know, I just need to see something.” 

Noah brought the sketch artist in again. 

“I’m really sorry about this.” Noah apologized, “But there’s something else we need and we really do appreciate you doing this for us.” 

“No problem.” The sketch artist said, “To be honest I like the digital sketch better gives me more free room I like to have them pick the icons from eyes to mouths, but I understand how digital and free sketch could contradict the description.” 

“We just want to be sure.” 

“Understood, so what do you need me to do?” 

“Could you make a digital sketch of this and make it go through an ageing process.” Scott asked. 

“Oh so we’re looking at a missing child’s case. Do you have a picture I’m sure it would be a lot easier.” 

“No, unfortunately we don’t.” Noah answered. 

“It would be alot easier and more precise, but as long as you know what you’re looking for that’s all that matter in the end. So let’s what I can do.”   
The sketch artist made a digital sketch and once it was done he let them look to see if this worked they all nodded. 

“So how many years are we looking?” he asked. 

“Ten.” Scott answered. 

“Ten?” 

“If they were nine and ten years passed they’d be nineteen.” 

“True, but I got to warn you this is just a kind of what they would look like, its not an actual picture of them.” 

“We understand we just want to have an idea of what we’re looking at.” Noah explained. 

“Okay so ten years later then?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay let’s see.” 

The sketch artist pressed a button and right before their eyes the image aged in front of them by ten years and turned into a woman that could be. Scott went back nearly tripping over his own feet as he saw the girl right in front of me as he backed up to a wall. 

“Scott what’s wrong.” Stiles asked. 

“It’s her.” Scott said under his breath. 

“What?” 

“It’s the girl.” 

“The girl, your girl?” 

Scott frantically nodded. 

Noah was confused and looked back at the picture and looked back at Scott. 

“Is he okay?” The sketch artist asked. 

“He’s fine, thank you we have what we needed. Scott do you know this girl?” 

“She’s real.” Scott claimed. 

“Okay son, where is she do you know?” 

“At the hospital.” 

And to Noah’s wondering eyes he saw the girl and was completely taken back. 

“This is her?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s her.” Scott said. 

“But how?” 

Derek stood against a wall as they explained what had happened. Noah on the other hand was in the hall trying to make sense of this as he stood by Melissa. 

“What is going on?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, I’m just as confused as you are. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this. I swear I saw her well not her but her as a little girl, but how could I when she’s here.” 

“And in a coma.” 

“And much older.” 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but she hasn’t moved let alone she’s been a coma for six months. And she couldn’t have been sleepwalking we made sure of that.” 

“Sleep walking?” 

“Long story short she’s been known to sleep walk just recently Derek found her in the woods covered in blood and dirt with scraps and cuts turns out,” She leans in and whispers, “A Wendigo did it.” 

“Did you just say covered in blood?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I saw her covered in blood or rather her young self, she said she was attacked by a dog, and kept asking if a boy was okay.” 

“A boy?” 

“She said something about a boy and his dog were attacked before she couldn’t get to them, that’s all I got.” 

“A boy and his dog?” 

“I know I made some calls and no one has made any calls or reports of a dog on a loose. I even called here asking if any one as been brought in because of a dog attack, but nothing.” 

“Wait how old did you say this girl was, the younger version?” she corrected. 

“I’m going with nine.” 

Melissa was trying to connect the dots, “Nine?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So let’s assume that ten years ago this girl was attacked by a dog.” 

“That’s what it’s pointing to.” 

Melissa was kept having a thought plague her, but was trying to dismiss it, but Noah could see it was troubling her. 

“What?” he asked. 

“About the same time, Scott was attacked by a dog when he was seven. He was out for a walk with our dog Roxy.” 

“Yeah I think I remember that, only I was never told what happened to the dog.” 

“Apparently from what I was told, it was found and put down and may have had rabies if I’m remembering correctly, but there’s no way it could be a coincidence.” 

“Melissa in this town coincidences don’t exists.” 

“Okay this is going to sound really strange, but can you remember if she had any wounds?” 

“Yeah, she had scratches up on her upper arm I’m going to say her left arm judging from how I was facing her and she had this really big bite make on her side.” 

“Which side?” 

“I’m going to say her left side.” 

Melissa hurried into the room where the heroes were talking and went straight to the girl’s bed. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked concerned. 

“Can one of you help me get her on her right side I need to see something?” she asked. 

Stiles quickly went to the other side of the bed and help Melissa turn the girl on side where she untied the straps of the girl’s gown and examined her side where she was in a complete shock of what she found. Noah stepped into the room. 

“Did it look like this?” Melissa asked. 

Noah walked up to the bed and see the girl’s scar which was the same place, the same length and the same width as what he saw and it was indeed a bite mark. 

“Was that from the Wendigo?” Derek asked. 

“No.” Noah said bewildered, “This old, this is from a dog. She was attacked by a dog.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Scott.” Melissa called. 

Scott looked up at her still in shock by the whole thing. 

“Do you know this girl?” she asked unsure what is really going on. 

Scott shook his head confused before looking at the girl. 

This had proved too much for Noah and Melissa as they had taken refuge in the waiting lounge as they tried to make sense of this with a cup of coffee. 

“Wow.” Was all Noah could say. 

“You’re telling me.” Melissa said. 

“What is going on?” 

“I wish I knew.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I really don’t, I wish I did.” 

“Okay let’s start with what we know, how did she get here?” 

“She got hit by a car.” 

“Do we have a name?” 

“We have a Jane Doe, no alias no identification, nothing.” 

“Any reports of a missing person?” 

“No.” 

“So no one in the last six months has come to claim her.” 

“No, but we do have someone who signed up to be a sole guardian named Merida Crane, but that’s it. We’ve called her a couple of times, but it just goes straight to voice mail.” 

“I’m getting a headache.” Noah pinches the bridge of his nose, “Okay is there anything else I need to be caught up with.” 

“You’re asking me, I’m still trying to figure out if the dog was rabid and if so there’s no way this girl should be even alive. And if you think that’s the only scar she has, she is covered in scars, twenty percent to be more exact.” 

“Okay where as she been?” 

“I don’t know, but she’s been through hell and back.” 

“But the real question is how or why is Scott having dreams of her?” 

“Dreams?” 

“Stiles was telling me for the last six months Scott’s been having these dreams about this girl.” 

“He’s been having dream for the last six months?” Melissa said flabbergasted. 

“You didn’t know?” 

“This is the first time I’ve heard of this.” 

“So he didn’t tell you?” 

“No.” 

“So you don’t know what happened the other day?” 

“Know what?” 

Noah sighs and starts to feel like he’s in hot water.   
“Noah if you know something tell me, because my son looks exhausted.” 

“Let me get you more coffee, you’re going to need it.” 

Derek was listening in as he stood behind a wall, it was then they something else caught his ear. He could hear someone crying hysterically. He followed the crying down the hall as it got louder as he got closer. He found himself at a door that led to a pool where water therapy secessions would be held. He could hear the crying coming from inside, and as soon as he walked in the crying abruptly stopped. 

Derek looked around knowing fully well he heard crying coming from the pool, but there was no sign of anyone anywhere. 

“Hello?” he called. 

As if on cue the crying began and all of a sudden from behind a column out came a man dragging and pulling on a little girl who looked as if they were the age of five. 

“You’re going in the water!” the man shouted at her. 

“No!” the girl cried. 

“Stop it! Stop crying!” 

“Hey!” Derek shouted. 

But the man seemed obvious to Derek presence as he continued to terrorize the little girl. 

“Let go!” the girl shouted. 

“I said stop crying!” the man shouted. 

The girl bit the man making her pry free from the man’s grip. Although the man wasn’t too happy about the little girl’s move. 

“You little-“ he went up to the little girl and strikes her across the face before Derek could intervene. 

Like a dream Derek woke up, but found himself in the middle of the room as he was taken back by what he saw. All of a sudden Scott, Stiles and Lydia barge in to the room as if they were running from something. He turns them confused and unsure what had happened. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked them. 

“You alright?” Stiles asked.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” 

“We heard screaming.” Scott said. 

“You heard it too?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Have you guys been seeing anything lately?” 

“What did you see?” Lydia asked. 

Before Derek could answer a scream could be heard as they turned to the screams and ran. When they reached the hall they found a nurse covered in black slime as she screamed as hospital staff tried to calm her. Scott and Derek go into the girl’s room to find that she is gone. 

Noah comes into the room after. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

Noah sees this and goes back into the hall as he finds footprints. Derek and Scott go out into the hall and look at the footprints. 

“I don’t know about you, but that doesn’t look good.” He exclaimed. 

“No it’s not.” Derek said. 

A groan and a scream could be heard, they reach the corner and find a security guard on his back unconscious, with a nurse tending to him. 

“What happened?” Noah rushed to them. 

“A patient, she punched him out cold just after throwing up.” The nurse explained. 

“Okay you guys try to find her I’ll see if anyone else is hurt.” 

The two nodded as they went to search for the girl. Lydia was in the room looking around before heading into the hall. She starts to hear laughing, she turns and see a shadow float across the wall. Lydia goes to the shadow and hears more laughing and footsteps running as she follows it before she knows it she found the girl leaning on a wall with her back towards her. The girl throws up black slim. The girl rounds the corner as Lydia follows close behind as the girl staggers across the hall. 

The girl tries to stand up straight as bones could be heard cracking with every step she took, before going into a corridor where she is then met by Derek and Scott. The girl looks up at them as Scott is completely in shock. The girl looks at them and struggles to speak. 

“B-b-oy.” 

“What?” Derek asked. 

“B-“ the girl throws up. 

Derek steps back before trying to slowly walk up to the girl. 

“Boy.” She finally says. 

“A boy?” he said. 

She nods, “Is the boy okay?” 

“I don’t understand.” 

The girl nearly topples back before correcting her footing, she then turns to her right where she is met with Noah who is completely taken back by this as this is something he has never been through before. 

“Do you know if the boy is okay? There was a boy and he had his dog, did they make it?” 

Noah put this head back as if he had been hit as his question had been answered as it stood right in front of him. 

“Please tell me the boy is okay. Boy okay?” 

And just like that the girl fell back hitting the ground hard as she began to shake violently. 

Derek quickly runs to her turning her on her side. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked. 

“She’s having a seizure.” Derek answered, “We need some help here!” 

“Scott’s going mad.” Stiles explained to Deaton at the animal clinic. “He keeps having dreams about this girl and this girl just so happens to be at the hospital in a coma funny things is Scott swears up and down he’s never met the girl. My dad and Lydia are having visions or hallucinations or something about this girl, because they decribed her the same way.” 

“Have you seen this girl?” Deaton asked.   
“No, I saw her in his drawing, but last night was the first time I saw her in person.” 

“Drawings?” 

“Yeah, here.” Stiles took out some drawing and presented them to Deaton. 

Deaton looked at them, “How long has he been having these dreams?” 

“Since after the Ghost Riders, the last six months.” 

“These visions that everyone saw, do you know how?” 

“I think I don’t know this may sound crazy, but I think they may have seen memories.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“My dad swears he saw a younger version of this girl claiming to have been attacked by a dog. When he and Scott mom went to confirm that they found a scar on her side, the same side my dad said he say a bite mark, my dad wouldn’t make up a story and he’s not crazy either.” 

“I know Stiles, but if they claim to have seen these memories of this girl then this girl maybe something very strong and quite powerful, maybe very dangerous.” 

“Scott feels like he has to protect her, help her, save her in some way like she may be calling for help.” 

“Maybe she is or something maybe causing theses disturbances.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, but I think we may have to keep an eye on this girl.” 

“Well I don’t know how we can do that, she’s in ICU. She just caused a huge rein of terror she was throwing up she assaulted someone just before having a seizure, funny thing is that’s not the first time, seems there have been some recent incidences where she has been known to sleepwalk, that’s how Derek found after she killed a Wendigo.” 

“Then she must be something.” 

“Like what something worse than the Ghost Riders, there’s a storm almost every night, Scott is being driven crazy because of these dreams, my dad is freaking out, Lydia is having these bruises around her neck, something’s happening something bad, and its coming only no one knows what.” 

“We just need to keep our eyes open.”   
“Scott isn’t going to give up even after being told by some woman that he needs to stop.” 

“What woman?” 

“He says that a woman, not the girl told him to stop and let it be, he said something about her grandmother getting mad at him. He hasn’t slept and when he does I can hear him talk in his sleep as if fighting.”

“Where is he now?” 

“In class.” 

Scott roamed the halls completely out of it thinking than none other than the girl, he kept an eye on the clock waiting for the day to be over, waiting for the dread, hopelessness, and helplessness would go away, but as long as he had the dreams so long as he kept failing it wouldn’t leave him be. 

“And Derek?” Deaton asked. 

“He just refuses to leave her side, he doesn’t even know the girl and he acts as if as if she’s important to him. Even Scott’s mom and sister have to try and convince him to leave they say he practically lives there.” Stiles explains, “Hell I don’t even know the girl, but one things for sure everything points to her and why everything involves her or how or why she’s doing this, no one knows. I don’t know why Scott is so obsessed so determined with this girl.” 

“Obsessed it a bold term to use, determined, I can see why, perhaps she was calling for help and Scott heard the call.” 

“But how?” 

“I don’t know Stiles the mind and soul are incredible, people have spent lifetimes trying to understand both and yet we still do not understand what they are capable of.” 

“So what can we do?” 

“Like the woman said, let it be.” 

“Scott’s not going to like that. He even has this crazy idea.” 

“What kind of idea?” 

“He’s been reading these books, these books about souls, dreams, and memories and it’s messing with is mind, apparently people can use herbs to help them do things, I know it sounds crazy.” 

“No it’s not people have actually used certain herbs to help with dreams, retrieve lost memories, shamans even used certain herbs talk with the dead, but those herbs like anything can kill you if used incorrectly.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“Which one is he thinking of using?” 

“I don’t know, but the one thing that stood out and what seems what Scott is aiming for is an herb that helps with astro projection.” 

“That’s a very dangerous idea, one that I wouldn’t recommend him to do. So many things can happen.” 

“So it’s like death.” 

“Not exactly, but leave the body out in the open not only leave the body vulnerable, but can be fair game to-“Deaton hesitates for a moment trying to find the right words before finishing, “things that shouldn’t even be sought after.” 

“And say if everything goes off without a hitch.” 

“Then let’s pray that no hitchhiker asks for a ride.” 

Stiles shudders getting the idea for it would just be like Nogisune all over again “Okay really bad idea.” 

At the same time, Derek was sitting in a chair on the verge of dosing off, but shook himself awake. He looks up and finds a young girl sitting on the other side of the bed reading out loud. Derek sat up in his chair unsure if this was the girl’s guardian. 

The girl looks up. 

“Sorry if I woke you, I usually come here and read and talk to her, they say if you talk to people when they’re in a coma they have a chance to wake up.” She said. 

“Where did you hear that?” Derek asked. 

“Some where, can’t remember.” 

Melissa peers her head into the room, “Koda you know you’re suppose to be getting your therapy.” She said. 

“I know I just wanted to see her again.” Koda said. 

“Come on.”   
Melissa left the room and Koda followed, but not before turning to Derek. 

“Talk to her, she can hear you.” She said before leaving the room. 

Derek leaned in to the girl’s bed he looked at her arm again. 

“I don’t know if talking to someone in a coma is true, but my name’s Derek and you’re safe.” he stated. 

Scott walked the halls of the school until he started to hear voices. He listened closely trying to find where the voices were coming from, they almost sounded like they were singing. He followed the voices as they led him to library, he burst through the doors and found himself in what seems to be a war. Chaos and violence reigned, horrified screams and bullets flying was all he could see. Fires raised into the sky like Hell had finally come, as nothing, but blood and ash was all that could be smelt. 

Scott looked around as he saw people running and fighting, even people falling to the ground dead. He heard shouting of people calling for help and sadistic laughter. Scott was sure he was in Hell, as he covered his ears to try to drown out the cried of the dead, and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it would pass, but nothing worked. 

“Come on Scott it’s just a dream.” He told himself, “Wake up Scott! Scott wake up!” 

“Help!” someone shouted. 

This struck Scott making him snap out of his trance, he pulls his hands away from his ears and turns to where the cry for help came from. He saw the girl climbing out of a well. Scott stood there stunned as the girl looked around in horror unsure what was going on. 

The girl goes to run, she then hides behind a truck as men were running by shooting at people. Scott quickly went to the truck, he looks at the chaos unsure what is going on or what had happened. He instinctively takes the girl by the arm when all of a sudden the girl pulled away and turned to him. She looked at him confused and trying to read him. 

Abandoning her hiding place, a man spots her, the man runs at her with a knife, she quickly recovers a sword and implies the man in the chest killing him instantly. He falls to the ground with the sword still in him. The girl looks horrified as she looks at her hands which were covered in blood. Scott could only stand helplessly as he watchs the girl look as if she was going to break down in shock that she had taken a life of another. 

An explosion goes off bringing the girl to reality. The girl starts to run to get out of the hell. Scott goes to run after her, but is blocked by a humvee that spots her and starts to drive as dogs are sent to run her down. 

“No!” Scott protested as he shifted.   
The girl ran through the fields as the dogs barked and the men shouted in delight encouraging the dogs to rip her apart like a chew toy. The girl went into the woods and shouted for help as the branches were pulling on her as if to keep her in place to give to the dogs. 

The humvee drives through the woods with light on to help through light up the road, Scott wasn’t having it, he goes up to the side the humvee, lifts the humvee off the ground and throws it off making them men scream as they jumped off as the humvee rolled a few times before going belly up. He then goes after the dogs. The girl trips hitting the ground hard, the dogs got closer, knowing fully well there’s nothing she can do and can’t out run them, she quickly take a long thick tree branch to use as a weapon. When the dogs caught up she started to swing at them, when one dog when for an attack, she swung it at them making contact with the dog and making it hit the ground. 

“Alright whose next.” The girl threatened. 

Scott jumped in front of the girl letting out a roar telling the dogs to back up. The dogs snarled and bared teeth, Scott did the same before letting out his alpha roar. It worked for the dogs hunched down before running the other way back to the owners. 

Before the two could have relief gun shots could be heard closing in, along with galloping. Soon men on horses back to run down the path, the girl starts to run as Scott turns to run after her, but before he could the woman who he saw in the dream came out of nowhere and stood in front of him blocking him. 

“Did you hear what I said the first time, let it be.” She said before pushing him. 

Scott jerked awake as a hand on his shoulder held him in place. 

“Easy there.” Parrish said. 

Scott shook his head trying to get focused before looking up at Parrish. 

“That’s a strange place to sleep.” He said. 

Scott looked around and found himself by the nemeton. 

“How-“ 

“I don’t know, I saw you walking by the road called you a few times and then I followed you, you just went here.” 

“I saw her, she was in some prison or something, I heard voices and-“ 

“And what?” 

“She needs me.” 

“Why don’t we get you out of here and I’ll take you home.” 

“Can we stop by the hospital first please?” 

“I think you’ve been spending too much time there. Let me take you home, you can rest and later you can go, sound like a plan?” 

“No, I have to see her.” Scott protested. 

Parrish nodded before turning on his car and all of a sudden the radio came on with the song Scott heard in the dream. Scott listened shocked by this only to know he has never heard this song before the dream. 

“This damn thing, I swear she’s been crossing other signals for what ever reason, I need a knew scanner or something.” Parrish stated. 

But it fell on deaf ears, Scott on something else on his mind and before he knew it he was sitting beside the bed. He took the girl’s hand and held it. 

“Do you need help?” he asked as if the girl as was going to talk back. “I don’t know how much I can take, every time I try to help something happens and I’m too late. I want to help you, but I don’t know how. How can I help you if I can’t save you, I don’t know how to begin or where to go? I’m trying, I’m trying so hard, but when ever I get close something has to pull me back a mile, its exhausting. Everyone’s telling me that I should stop that I should let go and move on. Maybe I should maybe I should pay attention what that woman said, but people who know me know that I wouldn’t do that, that I wouldn’t give up, ever. They know that I protect everyone, that I’m not selfish, that I don’t give up on anyone, and I promise you I will never ever give up on, I’ll never stop, I’ll protect you, I’ll do everything I can to save you, I’d take your place just to do that, I do anything just to protect your soul.” 

Scott looked at the girl’s wrist unwrapping the bandage and sees the cut that looked deep enough to cut an artery and cause her to bleed out. He looks up at the girl trying to keep strong, but his vision becomes clouded by the unshed tears that threaten to run down his face. 

“Please.” He pleaded, “Please wake up.” 

“Scott.” Melissa called from the door. 

He turns to his mother trying to look composed. 

“Visiting hours are over sweetie, go home.” She said sweetly to her son. 

Scott looked back at the girl almost he same way as Derek did not wanting to leave the girl alone. 

“She’ll be here when you get back Scott, I promise.” 

Scott nods he is about to leave until he is grabbed by his wrist. He jumps turning to find that it was the girl who grabbed him before he could have time to react, he has a vision seeing the girl running through the woods as if running from something calling for help. He is then brought back, he finds himself in his own room on his own bad, all of a sudden rage mixed with determination as it had proved too much for him. 

“That’s it.” He snapped. 

Meanwhile Lydia was walking through the parking lot to her car when she noticed the winds pick up. She shivered and started to walk a little faster, but stop dead in her tracks when she heard what sounded like a horse neighing, she turned around and heard galloping coming at her as the wind blew very harshly at her, she shielded herself with her arm as she soon caught a glimps of a girl running towards her with a cloak blowing in the wind as she ran from what seemed to be a knight on horse back with its sword drawn then it all changed when Lydia soon found a car coming start as her when all of sudden she is pushed out of the way before hitting the ground. She looks up to find that her rescuer was Isaac. 

“Isaac?” she said unsure if what she was seeing was true. 

“Hi Lydia.” He said. 

Later, Scott was on his bed as Stiles was trying to convince him on why he shouldn’t go through with it. 

“This is a bad idea, so many things can go wrong, you could die, you could return and it won’t be you, there has to be another way.” Stiles explained. 

“Stiles Mugwort is the only plant used for these things.” Scott said. 

“This is suicide Scott.” 

“You didn’t’ see what I say, she needs help and I’m the only one that can do it.” 

“I’m not saying don’t help her I’m saying we can find another way.” 

“We don’t’ have time everyday she’s in that coma the worse she gets, what if this time she doesn’t wake up what if that’s it. What if she’s in that coma not by choice what if I don’t’ help her something bad happens to her? I can’t live with that I can’t live like this Stiles, I can’t live with what ifs or what could be, or what would be, or what can I do, what should I do. I know what I can do, I know what I should do, and I know in my heart, my gut, my mind, my soul that I need to help this girl, because if I don’t then how can I live with myself knowing fully well I could’ve helped her if something happens to her. She’s alone and she needs help and if I don’t help her then no one else will and she’s stuck and sooner or later she’s going to be gone. It’s up to me and all I’m asking of you is to support me.” 

“I do Scott I just don’t want anything to happen to you all because of some girl you don’t know. To be honest maybe that woman is right, even Deaton said, well he didn’t actually say it, but he did gleam it, but maybe you should leave it, just let it go.” 

“You’re right, but that dog, that dog could’ve killed me just like it did to Roxy, so if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be here right now. She saved my life and now it’s my turn to save hers.” 

Stiles sighs knowing fully well this is a bad idea, but he never wants to see his best friend who is more like a brother to him in a state of helplessness, all he can do is help him fulfill what ever duty he feels he has to do. 

“Okay, how do we prepare it.” Stiles asked. 

“It says we can make it like a tea or smoke it.” Scott exclaims. 

“Wait what?” Stiles said flabbergasted. 

“Smoke it.” Scott repeated. 

“You’re not planning on smoking it are you?” 

“Should I, I mean it’ll be a lot faster right?” 

“We’ll brew it.” 

Water boils as they get the Mugwort prepared before pouring the boiling water over the herbs before covering it. Scott waits anxiously as he taps his foot wait for the tea can be done. 

“Scott it’s done.” Stiles calls. 

Scott rushes out of the room. He sits at the edge of the bed contemplating as he held the mug that held the special brewed herbs in his hand. 

“You know if you’re having second thoughts its okay. We’ll find another way, we won’t give up Scott. I’ll be right there with you I promise.” 

“This is the only way Stiles, but if-“ Scott stops before he starts to talk again as if trying not to say it, “But if this doesn’t work, then I’ll give up, I’ll move on, I’ll do what everyone told me to do, I’ll let it be.” 

“Scott.” Stiles regretting what he said. 

“No, I mean it, you’re right, if this doesn’t work, then I’ll go on with my life and let it be.” 

Scott drank the tea and laid down. The room started to close in and Stiles stood above him. 

“Anything?” Stiles asked as Scott started to have blurred vision and the sounds began to be distorted. 

Before he knew it he found himself in a middle of an old cabin where a lite fireplace was the only source of light. There was a table in front of it and chair in front of the table as well as the high end of the table. 

“Who is it Margaret?” the old woman asked from the chair. 

The woman that warned Scott countless of times went passed him with a plate with two cups. 

“The boy.” She said. 

“The one that keeps soul migrating?” 

“That would be him.” 

“Bring him to me.” 

The woman gestured for Scott to take his seat in the empty chair. 

“Come to me, I do not bite.” The old woman beckoned. 

Scott took his seat as the young woman poured them wine. 

“I knew you’d continue you’re journey, do you know why you’re here?” the old woman asked him. 

“No ma’ma.” Scott answered politely. 

“Because I brought you here to tell you myself to stop, do you know why?” 

Scott shook his head.   
“Because this is a battle she must do on her own. She will awake when she tires of it.” 

“She needs help.” Scott protested

“Then help her, “don’t” help her.” 

“You don’t understand, if I’m not supposed to help her then why do I keep having these dreams why is everyone having visions of her in trouble calling for help. I don’t know how or why, but she needs help and I’m the only on who can help her if I don’t help her or at least try to I’m going to go mad because I know I can do it, because I know I can save her.” 

“You think you can save her soul. My dear boy saving souls is no ones job, but the job of the once earthly king who now rules over Heaven. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you shall find peace. What you are trying to do, is suicide something that is forbidden for anyone to do for centuries for it could cost you dearly.” 

“That is a risk I am willing to take.” 

“I am trying to save you from defeat, regret, suffering, failure, go now and leave this be, go in peace, find peace in another way, but not this.” 

“If you want me to find peace then let me do my duty. I know saving souls is not my job, but my duty as an alpha, as me is protect everyone, isn’t that our duty as man to look after one another. I know I don’t remember her, I don’t even think I know her, but she came to me for help and that’s what I’m going to do, so I thank you for your warnings, but this is something saving her or at least trying to is what I need to do in order for me to find peace and whatever happens I’ll take, I’ll take the blame.” 

“And if you fail?” 

“Then like I told Stiles I’ll leave it be.” 

“Knowing and seeing what you’ve done so far, we both know you will not.” 

“So you’ll let me go?” 

“Your hopes genuine, your intentions good, but you’re expectations naïve.” 

“That’s life.” 

“Seems I have lost this one, but let me ask you this. Are you willing to pay the price in any shape or form it comes in? What is done can not be undone, what you are doing is something that must happen on its own something that must happen in the way that is already set for, if you do this and succeed then what was to be done will not be done and in doing this it will be done in a way that could prove catastrophic to everything just to correct to put back in order to make it right. You can not fight fate for that is what you are doing. Are you willing to take the consequences as is for what you are willing to do you will pay the price one way or another, do you accept this?” 

“What ever price it is I’ll pay for it, as long as she doesn’t have to.” 

“My God this boy although destined not to be king, he would’ve made a great king.” 

“Although we both can say he is destined for greatness maybe all this is happening because he is destined for it.” The young woman added.

“Perhaps, I may know a lot, but I do not know all. As much as I do not agree with this, it appears that you Master Mccall are old enough to make your own decisions and old enough to take the consequences that come with it. Drink and you shall be where you need to be. I can’t seem to say anything that will turn you away from this journey, but what I can say is, good luck.” 

Scott looked at the wine cup. 

“Go on drink my child and remember what I told you.” The old woman said. 

Scott took the wine and brought it to his lips and drank the wine. The wine was bitter and burnt his tongue, he closed his eyes due to sharp taste and when he opened them he saw that he was no longer in the cabin, but in a cemetery instead. He looked around before exploring. 

The girl runs through the cemetery before take refuge behind a statue she stayed there for a moment after the creature went passed it. The girl ran from her hiding place and hurried down the path, it wasn’t until she heard a loud growl coming from behind that made her stop in her track. The creature went as her until Scott intervened punching it. 

“Come on!” he said grabbing the girl’s hand as they ran. 

They ran into the woods before hurrying behind a log. Scott looked at the girl and assessed her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

The girl looks at him unsure who he is or why he’s with her. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Who cares?” she said. 

“I do.” 

He looks at her hand and finds that it’s bleeding from the wrist. 

“You’re wrist.” He said. 

“I’m fine it’s just a scratch and who are you?” 

“I’m-“ he is interrupted when a ragged snort catches his attention. 

The two duck down as a rider comes into view it looks around. It was in all back armor it’s head looked like a dragon that covered the whole face. It scouts the area for a bit before riding off. 

After a few minutes the two leave their hiding place, they look around to see if the coast was clear before taking their leave. The two continue to walk until the ground beneath them gave way making them fall before hitting the ground hard. Scott lifted his head shaking himself out of the daze before turning his sights to the girl as he crawled to her. He gently shook her until he heard a soft painful groan. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her. 

He slowly and carefully sat her up. 

He looked around and saw that they were in a cave. 

“There’s got to be a way out of here.” He said. 

The girl struggles to get up to her feet as Scott helps her, but stays close. The two walk through the tunnels until they reach a gate. They go through the gate and walk what seems to be a mausoleum. They walk through until they reach a flight of stairs where the two climb up until they are outside of a church. 

“Okay, follow me stay close and don’t go wondering off.” Scott told the girl. 

The girl nodded. 

Just when they were about to take their leave, neighing could be heard from the distance followed by galloping, and from out of the fog came the dragon rider who had his sword drawn and swung it at the two. The two ducked and rolled out of the way as the rider trailed back, it got off its horse and strutted towards them. 

“GO. Run hide!” Scott told the girl. 

The girl ran off as the rider pay no attention to Scott and only wanted the girl it began to go in her direction until Scott tackled it to the ground. The Rider kicked Scott off it before going to get it sword, but Scott pulled it by the legs and throw it to the wall. 

It got up showing no signs of pain and went at Scott. 

Scott throw a punch, but that didn’t seem to phase the rider it punched Scott making him fall to the ground. It pulled Scott back up to his feet and punched him again. It went to stomp on him, but Scott rolled out of the way. Scott sprung up to his feet and ran at the rider kicking it in the chest. Scott went for another kick, but the rider caught his leg swinging him like he did with it and throw him through the church wall. 

The rider went to get its sword and was about to finish off Scott until a rock was thrown at it. The rider looked up and found the girl standing there. The Rider began to make its way towards her. 

“Leave her alone.” Scott shouted tackling the Rider to the ground. 

Scott quickly got up to his feet as did the rider with its sword at hand, having enough of the interference the rider went to stab Scott. 

“No!” 

In a blink of an eye, the girl went in front of Scott taking the hit as the sword dug into her side. The rider pulled its sword out as the girl fell into Scott’s arms. 

Scott cradled the girl rocking her as the girl tried to hang on. 

“No stay, stay with me, I just found you please don’t go.” He pleaded. 

The girl fought to keep her eyes open, but death crept in as her eyes closed. Scott let out a strangled sobbed before letting out a scream. He brought the girl up close to him hugging her body. 

The rider showed no remorse as it began to take its leave, but Scott grabbed it by the shoulders and threw them to the ground. He then climbed on top of then and started to throw punch after punch. He shifted as he slammed its head to the ground he start to claw at its arm in a fitful rage. The rider went to take a swing at Scott, but Scott grabbed its arm and bit through its armor before breakings its arm. 

Scott then ripped himself away from the rider. The rider got and went to grab its sword with its only good arm, but Scott stomped on its hand smashing it, before grabbing it by its head and began to pull it. Scott’s eyes glowed red and screamed as he ripped the rider apart as it turned into dust. 

The skies had clears, the sun shined through the sky. And Scott although had defeated the rider, when back to the girl’s body. He took her into his arms and rocked her feeling like her had failed. he squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it wasn’t true. 

“It’s okay.” A voice said.   
He eye snapped opened, and looked down the girl who awake, but still wounded. Scott was in shock. 

“It’s okay.” She said. 

Scott couldn’t’ find the words as he felt both relief and sorrow. 

“You did good.” 

“I’m sorry.” Scott finally said, “Couldn’t save you.” 

“You did.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“You granted me the one thing I wanted to be free from this. You may not be a knight, but you sure as hell have what it takes to be one.” 

A chocked sob leaves Scott’s lips. 

“It’s okay, this is not for us to ponder this was preordained. It may not have had turned out like what we wanted, but this is how the story is.” 

“No.” Scott sobbed. 

“You fought well, you didn’t even know me and yet you fought for me. You fought for my soul, even though it is not your job. One thing that we did get is peace of mind.” 

She gave him a weak smile, Scott tried to smile as he watched the life fade from her. He brought her closes to him. Once everything had calmed Scott let out a scream before jerking up awake. 

He looked around and found himself in his bed with Stiles at his side. When everything began to calm down Scott began to sob and Stiles knew what that meant another failure. He took his friend into his arms Scott grabbed a hold of him trying to stay ground and he trembled and let out a painful sob as his chest began to constrict with defeat. 

The lights went out, the blackout went across the town. Lydia and Isaac were in the city when they saw this they got out of the car and looked around. 

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked. 

At Derek’s loft, Cora and Derek made their way to the balcony where they watched storm clouds roll in thunder clattered and lightning flashed. 

“Get down!” Derek shouted as he covered his sister using his body as a shield as lighting struck the balcony making the glass doors burst into glass shards. He looks up and helps his sister to her feet. They exchange looks trying to make sense of what had happened. 

At the sheriff station, Sheriff Stilinski went into the main hall when the earth began to quake shaking the building as if threatening to bring it down. 

As all this was happening at the hospital unbeknownst to anyone all the pieces seemed to be going together as it seemed to pave the way for revelations. 

The girl’s eyes snapped open as if Scott had completed his mission, it seemed that killing the rider is the reason for the girl to awaken from her sleep. The girl cautiously sits up as she assists the situation along with her surroundings as she surely had no idea where she is or how she got there. 

“Shoch.” She said.


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

The storms brewed and had gotten worse. Stiles was on the phone with Deaton telling him what had happened as he paced through the halls of the apartment. Scott was asleep in bed exhausted from his mission. 

“He’s asleep.” Stiles said through the phone. 

“Perhaps that’s what he needs sleep.” Deaton stated. 

“He’s having a hard time, I feel like I should do something.” 

“Maybe all he needs is to focus on him and let this be.” 

“That’s what he said, but I don’t want him to have this weight on his shoulders.” 

Scott was on the bed and slept until he opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of the road. He looked around and found that he was not alone as he found that Ethan had looked after him. 

“There you are.” He said. 

“Ethan?” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

Ethan helped him Scott up to his feet. As Scott looked around as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. 

“How did I get here?” Scott asked. 

“You don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” 

“What was the last thing you remember?” 

“I was with Stiles in my room after-“ 

“After what?” 

“I went to bed after and now I’m here.” 

“I saw you walking and I followed you and you just sorted fainted or something, like you fell back like a pile of brinks.” 

At the same time the girl was in the hospital locker room trying to walk as she tired to find something to wear. She broke into a locker where she found pants and put them on. She started to make her way through the hospital trying to find a way out. Unbeknownst to her she went passed a room where a little girl saw her and crawled out of bed and followed the girl. The girl passed a corner only to quickly go back behind the corner as a security guard went passed, once he was gone the girl took her chance and bolted down the hall to the exit leaving the hospital. 

Koda couldn’t sleep and decided to talk to the girl, but when she went to the room she found that she was gone. Koda looked around and went out of the room and looked up and down the halls until she saw the little girl walking out of the exit. 

“Lily?” she said unsure why Lily was leaving. 

Koda followed after her. 

Derek and Cora were trying to get the loft back up. Lydia and Isaac pulled the door opened and walked into the chaos unsure what had happened. 

“You guys okay?” Lydia asked. 

“Besides almost being struck by lightning yeah.” Cora said sarcastically. 

“You are your brother.” 

“I see Isaac is back.” 

“Hi Cora, where’s Derek.” 

“Here.” Derek said as he came down the spiral staircase. 

“Hey Derek.” 

“How are you?” 

“I’m good.” 

“How was France?” 

“Interesting, but that’s not why I’m here, I’m here because-“ 

Before Isaac could finished Derek’s phone rang and noticed it was Melissa was calling. Derek quickly answered it for he knew what it was about. 

“Melissa, what’s wrong?” Derek stays on the phone as his face turns to despair, “What do mean gone?” 

Lydia looked up and knew it wasn’t good.   
“I’m on my way.” 

Ethan took Scott back to his apartment where he was met with a frantic Stiles who embraced him. 

“Where were you?” he asked Scott. 

“I found him on the road.” Ethan answered. 

“Ethan?” 

“Hi Stiles, man is it just me or does Beacon Hills seem to be going to Hell the last time I was here.” 

“Yeah, only we have a problem.” 

“What kind of problem?” Scott asked. 

“She’s gone.” 

“Who?” Ethan asked. 

Scott’s face turned white as he knew who Stiles was talking about. 

“Where is she?” Scott said with a lump in his throat. 

They rushed to the hospital where police were questioning nurses as patients were being evacuated. 

“Dad.” Stiles said rushing to his dad. 

“Stiles, where’ Scott?” Noah asked. 

“He’s here.” 

“I’m here what happened?” Scott asked. 

“Three patients are missing. Koda Ferguson, Lily Morgan, and our mystery girl are missing.” 

“Missing?” 

“We’re looking over the security footage right now.” 

Derek was watching the footage with Melissa where they saw the girl walking through the hospital trying not to be caught. Soon the other girls were seen walking out of the hospital. 

“She’s not sleep walking, she’s awake.” Derek stated. 

“Question is where did she go?” Melissa said. 

Noah joined the two. 

“Sheriff you’re here I have the files on the two girls, Koda Ferguson is anemic and suffers from cystitis fibrosis. Lily Morgan is suffering from Pneumonia. As for our sleep walker she’s awake and out and about. So its imperative that you bring them back.” Melissa explained. 

“Okay I’ll get the rest of the station on it.” Noah said. 

Derek was in the girl’s room trying to get a scent, but all he could get was the medicine and everyone else’s scent. Stiles stood by the doorway watching. 

“Anything?” Stiles asked. 

Derek gave his signature growl which Stiles knew that once he’s heard that its enough to make anyone step back. 

“Okay sorry wasn’t sure.” Stiles added. 

Scott came into the room and looked to the bed as if wanting it to be one big joke. 

“I couldn’t get anything, nothing to track.” Scott said. 

“Maybe if we find the girls we’ll find her too.” Stiles said optimistic, “Don’t worry she’s fine, she’s awake meaning whatever you did, worked.” 

“Then why do I still feel so anxious?” 

The sound of shattering glass was heard as it came from the bathroom. The two boys rushed into the bathroom and found the mirror destroyed and Derek leaning over the sink gripped its sides as if for dear life trying to hold on. His broad shoulder went up and down as the boys could hear him trying to keep in control. 

“I knew I should’ve stayed here.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Melissa rushed into the room and saw this. 

“I think I may have found something that could help.” She said.   
The three were in a storage room where Melissa took out a box of the girl’s belonging. She opened the box and pulled out a plastic bag, she handed a fur poncho to Derek and a shirt to Scott. 

“Maybe you can use these to find her. I got some of Koda’s and Lily’s things too maybe that can help too.” She said. 

Derek took a long whiff of the fur and closed his eyes hurt for all he could smell was pain, sadness, regret, disgust, ash and blood and very little happiness. Scott could smell the same thing, but it didn’t matter what he smelt, what matter was that they use it to find her and the other girls before something bad happened to them. 

Lydia was on the phone before getting off and turning to Cora and Isaac. 

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked. 

“Derek and Scott need all the help they can get, so you and Cora have to head down to the hospital and grab a scent. Cora you’re going to go with the Sheriff and help him out. Wished that Hayden, Mason, and Liam were here things would’ve been a lot easier.” Lydia said. 

“Who are they?” 

“Long story. You guys head down there I got to head to the station.” 

“All this for a girl?” Cora said. 

“Two girls are missing two and they both have an illness that needs to be treated and being out on a night like this isn’t good it can cause it to get worse or even kill them. So now’s not the time for your unwanted sarcasm just do it.” 

“Only for my brother, only for my brother.” 

At the same time, the girl was walking through the street alone trying to figure out where she is. She goes into a convenient store and looks around. 

“Can I help you?” The store clerk asked. 

She goes up to a rack where she’s sees post cards, all of the cards said Beacon Hills. She then looks at a security monitor and sees herself, but its not seeing herself that grabs her attention it’s the date of the side of the screen. She rushed out of there and starts to run. She runs for a bit before reaching a gate to a cemetery. She pushes the gate opened and runs into the cemetery. 

Isaac was driving down the road when a young girl and Koda runs in front of him making him slam on the brakes. He pokes his head out the window.   
“Are you okay?” he frantically asks. 

The girls didn’t say anything just crosses the road, Lily goes to the gate of the cemetery. 

“She went in here.” Lily said. 

“Lily don’t go in there.” Koda warned. 

Her warning fell on deaf ears as she through the gate of the cemetery. 

“Weird.” He said. 

“Yeah I know, sorry about that.” Koda said, “Lily.” She says running after Lily. 

The girl stood by a statue of an angel as she walked through the aisles of headstones. She couldn’t help, but continue to feel uneasy, as if someone or something was watching her. She then heard voices from afar as they continued to come closer. Unsure what or who they were she quickly took refuge behind a tombstone. 

“Lily come on, we can’t be out here.” Koda said. 

“But she’s here I saw her.” Lily claimed. 

“Yes, but you know you’re not suppose to be out here, we have to go back, they might be looking for us.” 

“But she’s sick too that’s why she’s at the hospital.” 

“Lily we have to go now.” 

Then all of a sudden at the corner of her eye something went passed them at lightning speed. 

“What was that?” Koda asked. 

Lily clung to Koda’s side. 

“It’s okay, probably someone paying their respects late at night, nothing more.” Koda said trying to keep calm for Lily. 

Pretty soon they heard a loud growl enough to put a shiver down their spine. 

“Hello.” Koda said as her voice shook. 

A loud roar was heard as it began to circle them. Lily turned to the darkness and pulled on Koda’s shirt. Koda looked at Lily before turning her attention to the shadows where they can see a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at them. The two clung to each other. 

The eyes came out of the darkness revealing itself to them. It had a ridged back, and the size of a bear, its mane was like a lion’s, its snout like a K-9’s, but its teeth stuck out from its mouth. Its paws were bigger than any animal, he slowly stalked towards them. They screamed and began to run. 

At the same time, Scott, Stiles and Derek pulled up and met up with Isaac. 

“Where are they?” Stiles urgently asked. 

“In there.” Isaac pointed to the cemetery. 

The screams were heard as the four boys hurried to cemetery. 

The girls continued to run as the creature continued its pursuit, it wasn’t until the two girls lost their footing before hitting the ground hard. The girl quickly got up and hid behind a headstone just when the creature was about to punch on them. They were huffing and puffing before a hand grabbed a hold of Koda’s. 

“Run.” The girl said. 

They ran a little away from the area before taking refuge behind a statue. 

“What was that?” Lily asked. 

“Shh.” The girl said. 

The girl peered from behind the statue and saw the creature sniffing the air. 

“What is it?” Lily asked. 

The girl turned to the girls. 

“Okay we’re going ot run, you hear me run like hell.” She said. 

“You said a bad word.” Lily said. 

“Now’s not the time for the swear jar Lily.” Koda said, “So that’s the plan?” 

“Got any ideas if so I’m all ears?” the girl said. 

Koda shook her head. 

“Okay stay close, and when I say now run. Now!” 

The girls ran from their hiding place and ran, the creature turned and went in pursuit. 

“Don’t look back!” the girl shouted. 

Koda lost her footing making her fall hitting the ground hard while taking Lily with her. The creature was a foot away and closing in fast. 

“Close you eyes!” she shouted. 

The girl quickly covered them using her body as a shield for whatever came next, but little did they know that their rescue was really close. Derek appeared and covered the girls with his body as Isaac and Scott went for the creature. Scott shoved the creature to a headstone. 

The creature quickly recovered and was about to go at Scott, when Isaac came and jumped in it. It jerked and pranced around trying to get Isaac off. It bucked off Isaac, but it wasn’t finished yet it then swung it’s tail at Isaac making him fly across the cemetery and into a statue, rendering it into dust. 

With its back still turned it was then pulled back by its tail before being swung across the cemetery. It got up and roared at Scott, but Scott wasn’t having it for he roared back making his eyes flash red telling the creature that this was his territory and that he was not welcomed. 

The creature got the picture and went off into the shadows. Isaac was on his feet limping towards Scott. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” Scott answered. 

“Guy?!” Stiles called from afar. 

Stiles headed their way. Derek got up to his feet and the girl looked behind her and saw that the creature was gone. 

“You guys okay?” Stiles asked them. 

The girl unshielded the girls as they looked around unsure what had happened as they stayed in their place. The girl then turned her sights on Derek who stood there. 

“Everyone okay?” Isaac asked. 

The two joined the rest of the group as the girl looked at them unsure what was going on.   
“Here’s a stupid question.” She said, “What are you two doing out at this late at night in a cemetery?” 

“Looking for you.” Lily answered. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just being a kid and doing what kids do best.” Koda added. 

“And what do kids do best?” 

“You know climb things, get dirty, get into trouble, play video games, watch tv, that kind of stuff.” 

The girl looked around not convinced, but had one big burning question. She then turned to Scott and saw him staring at her completely in awe. 

“It’s very impolite to stare at people.” She said. 

“Well when you have dreams about someone and find out that their real you’d stare at them too.” Stiles said defending his best friend’s honor. 

“Who are you guys?” 

They all looked among themselves before Koda took the lead. 

“I’m Koda, this is Lily, that’s Stiles, those two over there are Scott and Isaac.” She then turns to Derek, but can’t seem to introduce him. “And that’s uh, sorry I never got your name, who are you?” 

“Yes who are you?” the girl chimed in. 

“The name’s Derek.” He said. 

“Derek?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You look more like a Tierisch to me.” 

Derek gave her a scowl, but she didn’t seem to care she simply turned her attention back to Koda. 

“Well since you’re the only one that seems to make any sense perhaps you can help me.” She said. 

“Yeah, sure.” Koda answered. 

“The little one said you two went looking for me and judging by some things not adding up maybe you can shed some light onto the situation. And since you two look like you came from the same place as me answer me this, why was I at a hospital?” 

“You were in a coma.” 

“A coma?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

“You got hit by car.” Derek answered. 

“Pardon?” The girl said. 

“You got hit by a car, that’s how you got into a coma.” 

“Where am I?” 

“Beacon Hills.” Stiles answered. 

“Beacon Hills, so this isn’t Portland?” 

“No.” 

“Where’s Beacon hills?” 

“California.” Scott answered. 

“This isn’t Oregon?” 

“No.” 

“I’m still in California?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay I’m okay I don’t remember being hit by a car, so I may have missed a day so that makes today the 18th.” 

“Actually it’s the 20th.” Stiles corrected. 

“Okay so I missed two days that’s fine luckily it’s still September.”   
“September?” Koda said. 

“I arrived here on the 18th day of the 9th month and since I’ve been asleep for two days it makes today the 20th day.” 

Everyone looked at her as if she was the one who was crazy. 

“It’s March.” Liliy corrected. 

“Pardon.” The girl said. 

“It’s not September, it’s March.” 

“March?” 

“Yes.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“Yes it is, it’s March 20th.” 

“No no it can’t be, today’s September 20th 2017.” 

“2017, no it’s March 20th 2018.” Stiles said showing her his phone showing that the date is in fact March 20th 2018. 

“Impossible I just arrived here three days ago.” 

“Yeah about that.” Stiles made a face. 

The girl looked around and everyone seemed a little too uncomfortable to tell her the truth, but not Koda. 

“You’ve been in a coma for six months.” 

“Six months?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ve been asleep for six months?” 

“Yes.” 

“So another birthday gone, meaning I’m not nineteen anymore I’m twenty years of age.” 

“I guess.”   
“So I am twenty years old, asleep for six months and I’m not even close to Portland.” 

“What’s in Portland?” Lily asked. 

“Home.” The girl answered. 

The girl stood up and left the group. 

“That sucks.” Isaac said. 

“You said a bad word.” Lily said. 

“Lily just leave it.” Koda said. 

She then turned her frustration out on Stiles. 

“Did you really have to shove it in her face like that?” Koda said. 

“What?” Stiles said. 

“Do you not understand that she has absolutely no idea what happened to her or what the hell is going on and you just shove it down her throat like that.” 

“I didn’t.” 

‘Oh really, did it not occur to you to take it slow, I mean if you found yourself at a hospital not knowing what happened to you and you found yourself running like hell from something you have no idea what it is and on top of that only to remember bits and pieces and still thinking its that one date, wouldn’t you be confused too, but no it’s not September, its March 20th 2018.” She imitated Stiles. 

“Well it is.” 

“You’re such a dick Stiles, no wonder why you don’t have many friends I bet you Scotts the only one you got and hell I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s just doing it because he tolerates you!” 

Koda got up to her feet and followed after the girl. 

The boys stood there as Stiles stood there in disbelief. 

“Was I being a dick, I mean we did save her ass, didn’t we?” 

“Stiles.” Derek scolded. 

“What?”   
Derek nudged his head to Lily who still had her place on the ground looking up at the youngman who had her lips pressed together tight. 

Stiles knelt down to Lily’s level. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to say a bad word its just something that happens when you’re in a situation you have no control over, okay? When you get older you’ll understand and hopefully you won’t be going through what we’re going through, hopefully it’ll be easier on you.” 

Lily stayed quiet for a bit, but couldn’t help herself. 

“Where’s Portland.” Lily asked. 

The girl walked down the road until a news paper slammed into her face, she pulls the newspaper off and looks at it. She finds that she was told the truth and far from her destination. 

“Trying to get home aren’t you?” Koda said from behind. 

The girl turned around. 

“So it’s true, I have been asleep for six months.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been talking to you everyday.” 

“Talking.” 

“There’s not many kids my age well older people because i’m still a minor I’m still kind of in pediatrics. I talk to you everyday even read to you, it just seems stupid now, but I always wanted you to wake up so I could talk to you, I wanted to talk to you so badly. I’m really sorry about Stiles he can be pretty stand offish when he meets someone new. Matter of fact his friends Scott and Derek have been watching over you.” 

“Why?” 

“Well you see you’ve been kind of all over.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been sleep walking. Derek found you in the woods, apparently it’s not the first time.” 

“Peculiar.” 

“Yeah wish I can say that myself.”   
The girl stood there trying to make sense of all this. 

“I like your hair.” Koda said trying to strike a conversation. 

“Pardon.” 

“Your hair, I really like your white streaks.” 

The girl takes a strand of hair and looks at it. 

“That’s interesting.” She states. 

“Its looks nice.” Koda commented. 

“Thank you, I like your hair, your bangs are very nice.” 

“Thanks.” 

The girl looked around, “How far is Portland from here?” 

“You’re pretty far off, its at least a day’s trip.” 

“Train?” 

“There’s no train stations in Beacon Hills, but there is a bus station, don’t know if it’s closed, but I’m sure it’ll get you there.” 

“How far is that?” 

“Its twenty blocks.” 

“I’ve walked farther than that.” 

“You really want to go home don’t you?” 

“I’ve been gone eleven years, I’ve been in the old world since I was nine. I’ve been away from home for much too long. That’s all I ever wanted, that’s all I’ve been fighting for. I just want to go home.” 

Koda looked down knowing that this was the first and last time she’d ever talk to the girl, but knew it would be selfish to keep her from doing what she felt she had to do. 

“Do you have any money?” Koda finally asked. 

The girl sighed knowing that this was an obstacle. 

At the same time Stiles was on the phone with his father filling him in on what happened. The girls joined the rest of the boys. 

“You okay?” Scott asked the girl. 

The girl only nodded. 

“I know this must be hard on you, waking up like this.” 

“I just want to go home.” She said. 

“And we’ll get you there I promise, we’ll go back to the hospital and go from there.” 

“Scott.” Stiles called. 

“Wait here.” 

Scott went to Stiles. 

“What’d he say?” he asked. 

“Well they told us to stay put, they’re sending an EMT to us and they’ll send them to the hospital and take it from there.” 

“Good.” Scott said still in shock. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked. 

“For a moment I thought-“ Scott lets out a breath, “This is-“ 

Stiles gives Scott a hug trying to keep his friend grounded. 

“I know, it’s over, she’s safe, you did it.” Stiles praised. 

Red and blue lights flashed as the sirens went off. Scott and Stiles ended their embrace as they felt the nightmare was over and all the feelings of uncertainty and anxiety were nothing, but their imagination. Or so they thought. 

The two turned only to find everyone, except one. 

“Where’d she go?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac turned around only to find that the girl was gone. 

“She was just right here.” He claimed. 

“Did anyone see where she went?” Scott said. 

“She couldn’t have gone far.” 

Elsewhere, a taxi driver stayed parked by a curve until a knock on the window was heard he rolled down his window. 

“Do you take this?” the girl asked. 

“Where to hon?” he asked. 

To the bus station they went, the girl walked through the crowded bus station as everyone tried to get on the last buses to their destination. 

The girl went up to ticket clerk sliding the credit card, “One ticket to Portland my good woman.” 

Else where, Scott had his head buried in his hands. The Sheriff tried questioning Koda, but she was hell bent on keeping her silence. He went up to his son who watched over his friend. 

“Anything?” Stiles asked. 

“She’s not talking.” He looks at Scott in his state, “How’s” 

“Not good. He was so happy when he found her, he was in complete shock which only made him realize he wasn’t going crazy.” 

“Did she say anything, anything at all?” 

“She was very confused she didn’t even know she was in a coma until we told her let alone in a coma for six months, said something about being gone for eleven years trying to get home. She also said something about Portland, Portland Oregon. Said she was heading there.” 

“Did she say how?” 

“No, but she was pretty adamant of wanting to go home.” 

“Well she couldn’t have gone far, she doesn’t have any money, and I don’t think people are going to ignore a girl in a hospital gown and I have everyone in the department on the look out which I’m sure we’re going to find her quick.” 

“I hope so because I just got a text from Cora saying that Derek’s bank called saying there was a purchase for a bus ticket to Portland.” Isaac exclaimed. 

“Sheriff you have to go to Portland and get her.” Scott said frantically. 

“Scott we don’t have any jurisdiction in Portland, what happens there is there. All we can do is make a call for them to make out an apv, but whether or not they do is up to them. If she’s heading to Portland or in Portland she’s not our problem anymore. We can’t just got out of state hunting for this girl unless she’s on a blacklist or on America’s most wanted there’s nothing we can do.” Sheriff said 

“You have to do something, call my dad, I’m sure you know some people who’ve got connections, she’s not safe.” 

“Scott we can’t do anything.” 

“Then I’ll go.” 

Scott attempts to leave, but is pulled back by Stiles. 

“Hey whoa, Scott you got to relax okay?” 

“I can’t she’s not safe i got to find her.” 

“Scott.” Stiles said shouted which seemed to bring his friend back, Stiles lowers he tone and tried to come from a place of love knowing fully well his best friend has gone through a tough time, “She said she wanted to go home, its time to let it go, let this all go. She’s going home just like she wanted, we’ve done our job, you’ve done your job, it’s time for her to go home and time for us to get back to our lives.” 

“Then why do I still feel like something bad’s going to happen.” 

The girl got off the bus as she had arrived in Portland. She goes on the road as the trip had gone through the night. A smile grows from ear to ear as she had finally came home. She began to run down the road as fast as she could. She gets off the road and runs through the trees as if trying to find a short cut. She cuts through the wooden area and onto a suburban street and runs like a bat out of hell. 

She continues until she heads to a halt. She looks at the house confused as if it looks nothing how she remembered. The house had looked as if it had been abandon for years. The house had been over taken by vines and moss. A for sale sign was still planted on the front lawn where on the door was a condemned sign. 

The girl went up to the porch and saw a lock on the door knob. She went to turn it and doing so it broke off. The door opened and the girl walked in. 

 

The house was not a home. Everything was gone and not a trace was left. She walked through the rooms that were once filled with furniture, now nothing, but empty spaces. The walls were black as if someone had set it on fire making the soot covered any traces that were left on the walls. The floors were weathered and tared as if the house itself was trying to hide every memory that each room had, whether sad, happy or violent, no one would ever know for any and every echo of the past had be suffocated. It was as if the house itself was ashamed of what happened over the years and hide everything as if trying to hold on to whatever pride it had so people would never know for that was why the house of over run by mold and plants, as if making a last ditch effort to bury that horse in the ground. 

The girl has entered a room and hurried to the closet and looked at the door and ran her fingers on the wood, but nothing was the same. She went to a wall and was drastically clawing at it as if trying to find anything left behind, but nothing. It was as if the house had erased any trace of existence that once took place in that house. 

The girl starts to grow desperate, she steps back before a creak of a broad makes itself known. She quickly goes on her knees making a loud thud, she rips at the floor broad and digs through the installation and finally finds what she was looking for. A strangled sounds leaves her lips as she tried to stay in control, but how could she? She had been gone for years fighting to get home, only to find that there was no home to return to, and nothing could stop tears, but soon the pain turned to anger as she turned her attention to a wall. 

Later, the girl takes her seat on a bench with a popcorn tin in her arms as the city moves as if she is not there. 

“You might as well show yourself, I know you’ve been following me since Sacramento.” She said while still looking forward, “If you don’t show yourself I’ll scream and that’ll bring attention to both of us, and to be quite honest I really don’t have time for child’s play, so don’t you dare make me angry, because I am not one to trifle with when I’m angry, especially now.” 

Derek takes his seat on the bench. 

“Why are you following me?” she asked. 

“You took my credit card.” He stated. 

The girl without question gave his card back. 

Silence ruled the atmosphere, Derek was contemplating on whether he should leave her, she wanted to go back to Portland and she did, but the need to protect this girl was too great. All Derek wanted to do was to get answers from this mysterious young woman that came to him that night, but he knew this girl had gone through hell and back, he knew that feeling all too well the feeling of finding out that you’re on your own, but the difference between him and her was that he had someone by his side, she didn’t. 

“You just going to sit there or are you going to go, because you got your card back so there’s no sense in following me anymore.” The girl said. 

And just like that Derek gives his signature groan has it showed he had had enough gets up and starts to walk away, but stops. He calms himself, understanding that this girl has had a hard night. 

“I’m sorry.” Derek finally said. 

“I already knew.” The girl said, “Looks like Kala was right.” 

Derek gave her a questioning look, “Kala?” 

“She’s a friend back in the old world. I know she’s not going to let me live this done. Even she said, “Why go back, you might as well stay here, because you have no home to return to?” I should’ve listened, I wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to prove myself wrong. I just wanted to see for myself.” 

“That must’ve of been really hard for you. To come back after all this time only find everything gone and nothing left.” 

“You know what I found in that house, nothing? I saw nothing. The very house itself erased everything, erased me, as if I never existed as if it wanted to hide and over took itself to do so. All that trouble for this, I’ve been gone for eleven years to come back to this. The land I so desperately tried to leave, fought so hard to be free off, has proved that that land was more of a home than what I already knew.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going home, I’m going back to the old world.” 

The girl gets up taking her tin and walks right passed Derek. Derek walks after her. 

“Hey.” He said. 

The girl groans and stops and turns to him, “What?” 

“So you’re just going to go on your own, how are you going to get there?” 

“Why do you care, you’ve done your job and I appreciate what you’ve done for me, I’m sorry about your card, but you got it back, now take your leave.” 

“I can’t.”   
“Why not?” 

“Because-“ 

“I’m going home, I’m not coming with you if that’s what you’re trying to say. I don’t have time for chivy stuff so don’t push me.” 

Derek scoffs, all Derek wanted was to help and make sure she was safe, but he wasn’t sure whether to just walk away or simply throw her over his shoulder and take her back to Beacon hills himself. “You know I liked it better when you were asleep.” 

“Well that makes two of us.” 

And just like that the girl walked away without saying another word and showing no remorse or any hesitation what so ever as she left Derek already sixteen hours in found out the hard way that this girl has proved to be determined and stubborn, and already knows what buttons to push, after just having a brief conversation with the girl. 

Derek gave a harsh sigh and thought about going his own way, but how could he, all he wanted to keep the promise he made. If she wanted to go home, she can go home, but not unless he to made sure she made it safe, even if he had to go to the so called old world to make sure of it too. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket he sped up to catch up to the girl. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“What now?” she said. 

“I understand you’re going through a tough time.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes I do, but I think its best that you come with me back to Beacon hills.” 

“Why?” 

“They have to check you to make sure you’re okay maybe they can find whoever you’re looking for or maybe someone’s looking for you.” 

“No one’s looking for me, I knew that for a long time. There’s no one out there, it’s just me.”

Derek looked to the ground, “I don’t know where you’ve been or what you’ve been through, but you got to trust me.” 

“I’ve learned never to put your trust in anyone, but yourself.” 

“That’s a good lesson, but you’re going to have to take a leap for faith.” 

“How do I know you’re not lying to me, I’ve been lied to countless of time of being told I’d go home and I’m the fool that falls for it every time.” 

“It’s not like that at all.” 

“Okay fine, I’ll go with you Tierisch, but know this, any funny business and you won’t like what comes next.” 

The girl takes the lead. 

“This is going to be fun.” Derek said sarcastically. 

He walks after the girl. 

At the bus station a ticket clerk was reading a magazine when a knock on the window came. 

“How can I help you?” she asked. 

“Two tickets to Sacramento.” Derek said. 

“Will that be cash or credit?” 

Coins and dollar bills split out on the counter as it came from the popcorn tin. The woman looked at the girl as if she had something coming out of her ears. 

“Is that enough or do you need a little more?” the girl asked. 

The woman continued to look at the girl as if she was crazy. 

“It’s very impolite to stare.” The girl said. 

Derek gave his card to the woman, “I’d like a receipt please.” 

“Visa or master card?” the woman finally asked. 

At same time, Scott was on the ledge of the hospital looking at the dark sky as the storms have not moved. 

The exit door opens and out comes Sheriff Stilinski. 

“We’ve been looking all over for you.” He said.   
“Sorry.” 

“Stiles tried calling you.” 

“I chugged it.” 

“Look Scott, if this is about that girl-“ 

“She’s not just a girl, she’s not a girl.” 

“Then who is she?” 

“I don’t know, but she saved my life.” 

“And from what Stiles said you saved hers and he’s right you did your job.” 

“I thought these dreams and feeling of dread would go away, but it just seems like I’m going crazy. I just keep think she needs our help. I keep thinking she’s not safe on her own, I’ve been thinking about going to Portland just to make sure she’s safe or maybe for my own sanity.” 

“Look Scott you can’t just got on a wild goose chase for this girl, like Stiles said she’s been gone for awhile, she was trying to go home.” 

“You weren’t there, I felt it, I saw it, I could even smell, that confusion, that feeling of being lost, that want. She was all over the place, you should’ve seen her face when we told her she was in a coma for six months, she was at a complete loss. She didn’t even know where she was or how she got there, or even what the date was, she still thought it was 2017.” 

“People in comas they can’t differentiate what the time of day is especially coming out one.” 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that I should’ve gone with her.” 

“You really want to go, do you?” 

“Doesn’t matter now, even if I did go there, the question would be is where did she go?” 

Stiles came onto the roof, phone in hand and with the look of astonishment on his face. 

The sheriff and Scott looked at him, and as if reading their minds he beat them before they can have a word come out of their mouth. 

“You’re never going to believe this.” He said. 

Derek and the girl were on the bus as there nearly day long trip had come to an end, and the whole time, they had not said one word to each other since getting on the bus. 

“About what I said earlier, on how I liked you being in a coma, that was very uncalled for, I shouldn’t have said that, you’re going through a tough time, things aren’t the way they used to, I should’ve been more considerate, I’ve been in your shoes before, and I’m sorry, the only thing I should have done was ask you if you were okay and what I can do to help you.” He said.

“I appreciate your honesty and accept your apology.” The girl said.

Derek nodded knowing that although all is forgiven it does not mean it is forgotten, but he stands by what he meant, like Scott he wanted to help this girl and he was going to do just that he was going to do anything and everything to keep his silent promise he made to this girl. 

“So the tin, I’m guessing you’ve found it.” 

“I’ll give the house props for trying, but it failed miserably, and for that I left something so even the house’s very skeletons would never forget.” 

“What did you leave?” 

“A bold, never yielding, never ceasing, not even the very Earth we stand on can forget even if it tried. It’s the burning taste when you swallow, its that thorn in your side that refuses to be plucked out, its that constant ringing in your ears you get from time to time. Its that irritating grain of sand that makes a pearl in a clam. And to answer your question I had left a message. A simple message on the very wall where I once left my mark and this message is one that will refuse to be erased and can not nor will not be ignored that the very house will never ever forget.” 

“You wanted to leave that badly, huh?” 

“On my own terms, funny thing was, even at a young age I knew I was on my own, that I would always be on my own, I learned what most people would’ve learn in their fortieth years, how to take care of myself. In other words I saved all this all that you’ve seen is what I saved up, hoping that one day I could be free of this nightmare, but by my own say. I never got that chance because I was snatched away. I was nine when the nightmare began to sink it’s teeth in me, and not wanting to let go.” 

“Then why go back, if you had such a-“ Derek stops for a moment to think of the right words to say, but the girl beat him to it. 

“I had some bad moments and some really messed up moments, I’ve done some things, things I’m not proud of, things I wish I can take back, things I regret. I did some bad things, terrible. I even had some moments I wished never ended, some good, some beautiful, but I learned that no matter how beautiful these little moments are, they are evil when gone. So to answer your question, that land what I went through was my normal, I had to beg, borrow, cheat, and steal, and hunt, all to survive. That was my motivation, survive. I had to, so I can see how the story ends, so I can finally have that moment, that moment where I can go home. All of that all in vain, but that’s okay, because I know where my home is, so like I said I’m going home, so I’m going to do just that. My duty is done I did my job, I paid my dues, did the time, now it’s time to play my own way, only I don’t’ know what path to take this time.” 

“So going back can help with that?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve been a champion of fate for way too long, now its time to be my own champion.” 

Derek doesn’t comment on what was just said, but knew it wasn’t an easy life, he didn’t need her to tell him that, he knew by the scars that ate at her body, even that scars that can easily be made from being burnt, devoured her whole arm just about. He was tempted, tempted to do nothing more than to take her hand and trace those scars. 

And yet a strange and unexpected desire to find out who did that to her and kill them himself because no one should do that, who in their right minds would do such a thing, what kind of sick person would think it was okay to do that to anyone, especially a girl a strange and mysteriously beautiful girl, who was taken away against her will and only wanted nothing more than to just to go home and had gone through hell and back just to do so, just to find nothing left and now nowhere to go, and no home to return to. 

“What will you do once your back there?” 

“I think perhaps, maybe go and find Rufus and the others I’m sure the circus is still on tour probably join up back with them or find Kala and those two gentlemen and go from there. And mostly eat a lot a lot of Turkish delights the pistachio kind or maybe the hazel nut ones haven’t really decided yet. Either way I’m going home.” 

Derek put his head down, as the feeling of dread caved in, an unexpected sadness shrouded him, it was almost as if he did not want this girl to leave, as if he wanted to convince her to stay. As if he wanted nothing more to be the one she can depend on the one she’d always know that he would never leave her that she would never be alone and never ever have to go through the hell she had went through ever again. 

With all these overwhelming feelings he felt he knew fully well he couldn’t do that, that now was not the time to be selfish, now was not the time for senseless fantasies, yet he knew deep inside of him that something had changed in him. He didn’t know what exactly, but he knew that his job wasn’t over yet and that it was his responsibility that he did so. 

“Have you eaten at all?” he asked.   
“Honestly, I haven’t really been thinking about that, but the one thing that’s really bugging me, is that I can’t really feel, yet I feel something’s a mess, like something is missing that’s not suppose to be missing, but it’s missing and I don’t know what or how, but something is indeed missing, and it’s not right. Its- 

“Unnatural.” Derek finished. 

The girl looked surprised for a moment, “Yes.” 

“Almost like something bad is coming, but you can’t quite put your finger on it.” 

The girl looks surprised again, perhaps thinking back to the cemetery where that creature attacked them. It hadn’t made much sense to Derek at first, but once he started to think about how everything in Beacon Hills started to turn, he’d had a few revelations. 

“Yes.” she agreed softly.

Derek looks down at his feet feeling a little off about everything that has happened in the span of twenty four hours. 

“I know we don’t know each other very well and we just met and all, but I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He said

“Thank you, but I think looking after me is the least of your concern. You should really be thinking about what’s going on in your land.” The girl said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Something is completely off about it, like you said like having a sense like something bad is coming, like chaos or war, like your land is in conflict, war with itself.” The girl exclaimed. 

Derek was about to open his mouth, when all of a sudden the sound of screeching tires, the motion of being tossed about like a ship on an ocean, glass shattering, metal bending and breaking, followed by a loud scream enough to pierce an ear drum, was all that unfolded before everything turned to black. 

At the same time, Lydia had found herself inside a church where she walked through the aisle. The church was dark yet lite up with candles left and right. She soon found herself to the alter where she was faced with girl laying on it, covered in blood and not moving. Lydia touched her face, before bringing the girl up to her cradling her body. Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed, “I’m sorry Scott.” 

A harsh breath flows through her hair, soon the sobs turned to a gasps, Lydia dared not turn around for whatever laid behind her it would be the last thing she would see. She still held the girl closed and closed her eyes tightly knowing what would soon follow. A loud roar came from behind her. 

In the brink of chaos Lydia woke up, nearly falling out of her chair while a hand on her shoulder kept her grounded. 

“Lydia.” A concerned voice called, “Lydia, come on sweetie wake up, Lydia.” 

Lydia got a hold of herself, but dread clenched at her heart, and found it hard to swallow as her throat was constricted. 

“Lydia.” Nurse Mcall called. 

Lydia turned to her eye burning and threatening to shed tears. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I have to go.” Lydia finally said, “I have to go, something’s wrong.” 

“Go, go where?” 

“Sacramento.” 

Lydia started to make her way to the doors, but Melissa caught her. 

“Lydia, relax.” 

“I have to go.” 

“Sacramento is a six hour drive.” 

“I saw her.” 

“Saw who, who did you see?” 

“The girl.” 

“The girl? You mean the same girl the boys saw.” 

Lydia nodded. 

“Did you meet her?” 

“No, but she’s needs help, I saw her, she was dead.”   
“It was just a dream Lydia, Scott been having those too, but I’m sure she’s fine, I’m sure she’s back home safe and sound.” 

“No, last time I heard Derek was bringing her back here, something happened.” 

“What happened?” 

“Blood and a lot of it.” 

Scott was still on the roof almost not wanting to leave for fear that the girl may come back and he wouldn’t be there to see her off. Melissa bolted through the door with a look on her face that told Scott all was not well. 

The girl walked alone through the empty darkened streets at night. Her bare feet were covered in dirt and were scraped up. She held her tin can close, she couldn’t recall on what really happened, when she had came to she had found herself in the middle of the road and the bus was on its side, nearly crushed, she found that her arm scraped up a bit, but nothing major. The possibility of being thrown from the bus, was too great to dismiss.   
The girl had walked a few miles almost like her body was on auto pilot while her mind was still focused on that one goal. 

The girl continued to walk even oblivious of being in the middle of traffic of an underground tunnel, cars drove passed her honking their horns at her, but it did not seem to phase her. One car drove a few miles before turning around on the opposite lanes before making its way back to the on coming lanes and stopping. The girl stopped as well and turned around. 

The window rolled down and a head peered out. A youngman rather handsome and held a young face, but his bright eyes showed maturity, his hair was shaggy his demeanor none threatening, his face showed deep concern. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

The girl simply looked at him blankly, before turning back to the road and started to walk. The youngman was a bit taken back by the behavior, he then started to slowly drive by her despite being yelled at and also having angry drivers honking at him. 

“Are you lost?” he asked. 

The girl ignored him. 

“Do you need to call someone, do you need help?” 

The girl kept walking, and the youngman drove passed her before stopping in the middle of the road blocking traffic. He raced out of his car and went up to the girl. Cars were stopping and honking their horns.   
“Cool it!” the youngman shouted. 

He turns his attention back to the girl who just looks at him blankly. He notices that she as a few cut and bruises, but it was her shoulder that had got him concerned, for it looks like her arm was about to fall off at any moment as it was completely covered in blood. 

“Look I don’t know what happened, but I would consider coming with me to a hospital or something, because I don’t think you want to lose that arm of yours.” The youngman trying to reason with the girl. 

A horn honks for a period of time. 

“Get out of the road, take your love spat somewhere else!” The driver shouted. 

“Shut the hell up, can’t you see that this girl is hurt.” The youngman shouted irritated by the driver’s lack of consideration. 

The girl shared his irritation as being degraded was enough especially what she had gone through. The driver became more belligerent which was enough for the girl. She displayed her frustration, by kicking the front bumper hard enough to make the airbag detonate and slamming the drive’s face like a punch to the face one wished they could throw. 

As if her work was done, she began to make her way to the youngman’s car. The youngman got the picture and left the man who was still in a daze and was now the one blocking traffic. The two drove off as other drivers maneuvered to drive passed the stall vehicle. 

Away from all the turmoil the youngman still seemed trouble for the situation was awkward enough it was silence that got him more. 

“So, uh.” He nervously tried to speak, but it was the words he had trouble finding, “My name’s Steve, Ste for short.” 

“Thank you Ste, nice to meet you.” was the only thing that the girl said. 

Ste cleared his throat trying to figure out what to say next, but his main concern was the young woman’s shoulder that nearly had him jumping out of his skin. 

“Do you want me to take you to a hospital or-“ 

“No, no more hospitals, I’ve had enough of them.” She said rather quickly and irritant. 

“Okay so no hospitals, where to then?” 

“Beacon Hills.”   
As if on cue, a tree branch hit the windshield nearly veering them off road, but gained control before halting to a stop. Heartbeats pounded through their ears. 

“Are you alright?” the girl asked. 

“Yeah, once I put my heart back in my chest, you?” 

“The same.” 

“Stay here.” 

Ste gets out of the car and takes the branch off the windshield as he asses the car for damage only to find none. He looks at the girl whose focus is on something behind him, in which is turns to find a sign that says welcome to Beacon Hills. 

Ste doesn’t know if he should be crept out by the events that just unfolded or if he should question the matter. The girl gets out of the car and goes up to Ste. The two exchange looks as if thinking the same thing. Thunder clattered and lightning flashed making the two retreated to the car without further ado and drive off. 

Lydia was outside the hospital witnessing the storms, as they showed no intention of ceasing anytime soon. She kept being bombarded by constant pounding in her ears 

She covers her ears as if it was a way to stop it, although it proved useless. She looks down to her feet and notices drops of red dripping on the pavement, she looks up and notices that it’s not raining, but the drops continue to fall. She bents down and runs her finger on one of the droplets and notices that its blood. She looks up a the sky before looking back to her fingers where no blood was there, she looks to the ground and sees that the blood is no longer there. 

“What is going on?” Lydia says completely at her wits end. 

Elsewhere, its seems that Lydia was somehow mirroring the actions of another, as it was Derek who was looking at the blood, no scratches were found on him, the only indication of the crash he had was that his leather jacket from the shoulder was ripped up having parts of the cotton sticking out as if mirroring the girl’s injury. He looks at the tire tracks left behind. 

“What the hell did you get yourself into?” he asked. 

He gets back into his car and starts to drive down the road. 

A group of teenagers were taking refuge in a tent trying to keep dry. 

“Remind me why we decided to go on a camping trip in the rain.” One of the teenagers asked.   
“Okay it was a dumb ass mistake, its just one night.” Another said. 

“All for extra credit.” Another said in dismay. 

“Hey I am not taking summer classes there’s a reason why it’s called summer vacation and I’m not wasting it in summer school.” 

Something brushes passed the tent. 

“What was that?” one of them asked. 

They all get out of the tent and look around and in doing so they turn their sights to a tree where they could see someone on their knees. 

“Hey you okay?” one of them asked. 

All of a sudden, the person gets up to their feet and drops a carcass of a deer, they then turn to face the teenagers who have grouped together and are in the fright for their lives as they all had taken off running, and they split up going to different directions. One kept running until they reached a road and saw a car pass by, they waved their arms to try to get its attention, but to no avail. Without paying attention they were tackled to the ground, before they could recover and get away they were pulled by the ankles and all that could be heard was their blood cuddling screams as they were ripped apart. 

The other teenagers went on a road where a car stopped as they waved it down. Derek gets out of the car as the teenagers frantically tried to explain what happened to him. 

The rain was beginning to let up, but the storms did not pass, police were everywhere on the scene. Sheriff Stilinski at the camp site and found no traces since the rain had washed everything away. Scott and Stiles were too in the woods trying to find a scent on where the attacker went, but everything went cold. 

Ste and the girl drove until blue and red lights flashed. 

“What the heck?” Ste asked. 

An officer tries to redirect traffic, Ste drives up to them. 

“What’s going on officer?” he asks. 

“Crime scene, you’re going to have to go down this road.” 

“What happened?” 

“Animal attack.” 

The officer notices the girl and seems a bit taken back since she had mad no eye contact and is just looking at the ground. 

“Would you mind pulling off to the side sir?” the officer asks. 

“Uh sure.” Ste says as he complies with the officer. 

The officer goes up to Ste’s side and gestures him to get out of the car, Ste complies. The officer then goes to the girl’s side of the car, and when he opens the door, the girl is gone. He is taken back by this since he had just seen her. He looks at Ste and then looks back at the seat. Ste looks inside and he too sees that she is not present. 

“She was just right there I swear.” Ste exclaims. 

At the same time Lydia was in her car at a red light, the pounding prove too much for her, as she knew there was nothing else to do, she screamed to drown the noise out and when she did the sound of church bells could be heard. 

Lighting flashed and thunder clattered as the darken skies hugged a church. The girl stood in the church in her worn down hospital gown and her make shift pants she had. She looked around the church as she could feel it’s loneliness as though hardly anyone comes in the house of worship, people still come, but not as much as during the times of old where not even churches were built just yet.

She felt that she had no businesses in there as her clothes would show how much she had been through even her bare feet which were tracking in dirt and leaving muddy foot prints in the red felt carpet, in the span of twenty four hours of waking up from her six month sleep or rather coma from what she was told. She found that she had no home to return to let alone in a world that she has no place in, a world that was very familiar yet very out of place. She soon began to think that her friend back in the old world was right and that they were never going to let her live down the dreadful truth that they were warned before hand. 

The church was beautiful very taken care off and not like the run down churches she had seen from time and time again, it was very spacious, as if a royal wedding or even the royal wedding could be done there if any royal family had come to Beacon Hills to have the wedding take place. The stain glass windows were gorgeous as it showed various pictures of saints and angles. She walked down the aisle before going into a pew and pulled the kneeler down where she rest her knees as the pew faced the front of the alter. 

“I know I am not the best example of being a religious person, for I will admit I am not. I come here humbled and asking for guidance for I am lost, more lost than I already was. I am in a land that I don’t know, in a situation I know not how I got in it in the first place. All I remember is walking through the forest only to find myself in a hospital where I have been asleep for six months and do not know why? But what I do know, from what I have learned is that Kala was right. There is no home for me to return to, funny part is I already knew that and what makes me even more furious is the fact the land I so desperately tired to get away from was the land that was more home to me than this land, well Portland to be exact. I have also learned that this land is very unbalanced and that it is not my problem that this is not my war, I can not help them because this is a test for them, they must fight this war they must solve problem, they must learn, but the thing of it is, they had done no wrong and they know not what to do. To be honest I’m tired and I have had enough, I would rather go back to the old world, I do not want to be brought into another war and fight for a cause I do not believe in or do something that I do not want to do, I have already done all those things I have done almost everything and anything just to go home and for what only to find a shell of what was what wasn’t? I’m tired and I’m still trying to answer why I still have my feet on the ground, this is not my war my battle I’m tired of cleaning and fixing other people’s messes that or not mine to begin with. So I am here to ask you, I know it not my place to come here and ask of you to do something for me, but if what I have been told is true then there is mercy even for someone of the likes me. I only ask of you to give me a sign, a sign on why I feel so empty to a point where I know something is wrong and if this war if this problem is one for me to fight, one for me to fix then give me a sign so I will know what to do, please just one sign that is all, just a sign.” 

The girl went quiet trying to listen trying to find a sign one that could help her one that could show her the way or what must be done. She listens she clasped her hands to a point where it hurt, she squeezed her eyes tight, summoning, beckoning a sign with all her heart, but to no avail. If a sign fell on deaf ears then hers was one of them, or one was not coming. 

She gives a defeated sigh before getting up to her feet and pushing the kneeler back up, as she goes to get out of the pew she stops and looks to the alter. 

“I should’ve known, thinking that even someone of the likes of me could still be a child in your eyes and that help was not far away, shame on me for believing in that.” 

She walks into the aisle only to all of a sudden right before her eyes everything had gone dark, all the lights went out and the once angelic church had now gone to something out of a horror movie. The girl looked around unsure what had happened or what was going on or what was going to unfold. The winds of the storm brewed threatening to take the building down and have the walls collapse all around her as the church violently shacked as if an earthquake had come. 

The church doors busted opened as winds pushed itself through the building, the girl put her arm in front of her shielding her from the winds as she tried to get to the doors, she struggled for a bit as she soon found rhythm with each step she took, she finally got to the doors and started to push them closed, before turning around to lean on the door for a bit before getting back into the aisle. 

A sound of something dropping could be heard as it echoed through the church, making the girl stop dead in her tracks. She looks around trying to see through the thick darkness, but nothing. She knew someone or something was in the room with her, if only she knew what, but whatever it was had her in its sight as she tries to take cautious steps while trying to find what could be there. 

“If someone is here I suggest you come out and show yourself, I’m not in the mood nor do I have time for chivy stuff. So come out, joke is over.” 

A growl that sent chills down her spine could be heard, as it come from behind, she slowly turns around only to see a silhouette of what looked to be clearly not human. It started to make its way towards her, but stopped before it could close the distance between them, as it towered over her like she was nothing. All that could be felt was its hot breath as it flew into her face. It let out a roar that shook the building and blew in her face making her hair go everywhere. 

The roar could be heard from a distance as Derek turned his head away from the teenagers to where it came from as Scott heard it too. 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked as if he had just seen a ghost or rather heard one. 

Not answering his best friend’s question and not wanting to waste any time, Scott started to make his way there on foot as Stiles frantically gets back into his jeep and follows his wolf best friend as he looks up to the full moon. 

“Something’s telling me this is going to be a long night.” He said in a dreaded tone. 

Lydia could hear it too as she was close to the area as she started to make her way there.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Beacon Hills

The storms reigned through Beacon Hills, thunder shook the ground and lightning flashed so bright night nearly turned to day. Derek went through the woods trying to catch the girl’s scent, but nothing. He even went back to the spot where he first found her or where she found him, yet nothing was found. 

Scott didn’t seem to have any luck on his end, even trying to pin point where that sound came from he couldn’t find the direction. Stiles shined his light in all directions. 

“Scott maybe we should call it a night, we’ve been at this for hours and still nothing.” Stiles suggested. 

Scott leaned his head on a tree, “I need to be sure.” 

“If it helps I still have the shirt, we can go back to my jeep and go from there.” 

“Even if we did, the rain washed everything, there wouldn’t be anything left to track.” 

“It doesn’t hurt to try, and the guy did say she was bleeding maybe we can track that.” 

Stiles took a step forward and felt something wet and warm drip down his face. He wipes his face and looks up knowing that it wasn’t raining anymore. He looks up and flashes his light in a tree. 

“Scott.” Stiles called shakily. 

Scott turns to his best friend whose focus was in the tree, Scott goes up to his side and is faced with a body in a tree. Scott goes forward to have a better look at it, but can clearly see that it wasn’t his dream girl. 

“Looks like we may have found the body.” Scott claims. 

“Looks like I got to call my dad.” 

“That and I get the feeling it’s going to be a long night.” 

At the same time, the church doors open, where Lydia is met with a gothic feel. Goosebumps devoured her arms and lets out a harsh breath as she could feel something was a mess, could feel what had transpired just before she came. She followed the cold chill that ran down her spine where she turned and saw muddy foot prints on the red felt carpet followed, but what looked to be drag marks that led to the very front of the church. 

She reluctantly slowly makes her way down the aisle, images of the dream she had flashes before her eyes unsure what she was going to be met with at the end. Each step she took felt like weight was pushing her down threatening to make her sink through the floor. 

She continued down the aisle and when she turned to the corner, there she was met with the body of the girl. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight feeling as if someone punched her in the stomach as she tried to breathe. She struggled to go to the body that laid on the floor, motionless. Lydia collapsed on her knees letting out a straggled sob that echoed through the church. Lydia opened her eyes hoping it was a dream, but none the less it was reality tugging at her heart. She went and touched the girl’s hand which was cold to the touch which she pulled it into hers and hugged it. 

All of a sudden the girl’s eyes snap open and jerks up as a straggled breath left her mouth before falling back down. Lydia sat in shock at this sudden resurrection as the girl struggled to get her breathing back in order. Once she successfully started to breathe smoothly again, she then turns her head and spots Lydia who is still in a state of shock of this, the girl’s breathing hinges a bit as she stares at Lydia as if trying to makes sense of her. 

“Have you come to take me?” the girl finally says. 

Lydia looks at the girl confused. 

“No.” she says. 

“Good Bella.” 

“Bella?” 

“You are bella, too bella. You’re too beautiful to be an angel, too pretty to be a demon, to mesmerizing to be a fallen angel and way too gorgeous to be Valkyrie. They’re probably looking down on you for that, envy you maybe.” 

“Yeah I wish I can say the same.” Lydia said trying to make sense of what happened. 

The girl struggles to sit up, but did it without any problem. The girl looks around finding that she is still in the church. She then stiffens as she looks around frantically trying to find the creature that was there before it made it’s big statement. Unsure if it left or if it was still in the church, the girl instinctly takes Lydia’s hand. 

“We got to go.” The girl’s said. 

“Why?” Lydia asked. 

“Because it may still be here.” 

“What could still be here?’ 

“Don’t know, could hardly see it, but it was big and judging on how I wasn’t here before it’s strong and I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay and find out.”   
Lydia’s mental gears started up again, “okay.” she said agreeing. She helped the girl up to her feet and guided her out of there. Once they reached outside thunder clattered almost knocking the two off their feet. 

“I guess Thor has his job cut out for him.” The girl said. 

“Yeah, lets go.” Lydia said as she took the girl’s hand leading them to her car. 

The two got into the car as she raced off. 

“Your weather is very odd.” The girl exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it’s been happening for awhile now.” Lydia explained. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Beacon hills is not safe, we’re getting out of here so anywhere, but here.” 

“And idea?” 

“No, just away from here.” 

“Great I can go home now.” 

“Portland it is.” 

“No, no Portland there’s nothing there, the old world.” 

“Old world?” 

“Yes.” 

“Europe?” Lydia question as she gave it some thought, “Great, old world it is, anywhere specific.” 

“Anywhere.” 

“I can live with that.” 

Moments later, Scott reached the church as Stiles came soon after. 

“What is it?” Stiles said as he got out of the car. 

“I don’t know.” Scott answered. 

“So what now?”   
“I don’t know.” Scott said on the break of tears. 

Stiles his arm on his shoulder, “hey.” 

Scott tore himself away from Stiles eyes glowing red and teeth bared. Stiles knew better than anyone that Scott wasn’t in a good place and that he should stay back. 

“Scott, we’re going to find her, okay.” Stiles soothed. 

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Something’s not right.” 

Before Stiles could say anything, lights came into view and a black camaro parked next to the jeep. Derek got out of his car like a bat out of hell. 

“Where is she?” Derek called out. 

“We don’t know.” Stiles answered. 

Derek walked up to the two and turned to Scott who was trying to keep from shifting. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek asked annoyed. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles answered. 

“Don’t you know anything Stiles?” Derek snapped. 

Stiles flailed back as Derek trailed him. A snare came from behind, Derek turned to Scott who was letting out a warning. 

“Leave him alone.” Scott warned. 

“You know what, this is your fault.” Derek pointed accusingly. 

“At least I’m not the one who runs away when things get hard.” Scott insulted. 

Derek chopped at the air and eyes turned blue. 

“You have to make everything harder don’t you?” Derek said circling him. 

“Guys stop.” Stiles pleaded. 

Derek ignored his plead, and Scott fully shifted.   
“You always have to stick your nose in everything, huh? Scott Mccall always has to be the hero.” 

“Its not like that.” 

“You’re right, because when I find her I’ll take her away, away from you.” 

Scott let out a growl, “No you won’t.” 

“The hell I won’t?” 

“If you put one hand on her, I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.” 

“Oh really, how about we have a rematch, since you didn’t get it at the hospital.” Derek beckoned. 

“Bring it.” Scott welcomed. 

Just when the two were about to rip each other apart, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of them throwing them a couple of feet. Stiles was in a ball shielding himself, he unshielded himself and found his best friend motionless, he quickly went to his side shaking him. 

“Scott. Scott.” He called. 

Derek groaned as he sat up, he rubbed the back of his head, and was in a daze. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“You mean besides you two trying to rip each other’s throat out?” Stiles said. 

“What?” 

A soft groan was heard coming from Scott, Stiles turned to him. Scott blinked a few times before his vision cleared, he turned to Stiles. He groaned in pain as he sat up, Stiles had his hand on his shoulder steadying him. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“You two really don’t remember do you?” Stiles asked. 

“Remember what?” Derek said. 

“Yeah, what happened?” Scott chimed in. 

A thought came to Stiles as if it was the only thing that could explain the events that was going on, “Whatever’s happening it’s affecting everything, it’s affecting you guys too.” 

“Something unnatural.” Derek added. 

A scent played at Scott nose, he sniffed the air to get a better smell of it. Scott struggled to his feet as Stiles stayed at his side. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. 

“I smell her.” Scott said. 

“The girl?” 

“Yeah, and someone else.” 

“What?” 

“Lydia.” Derek answered, “She’s with Lydia.” 

Lydia was driving down the roads like a bat out of hell. Lydia trying to keep her breathe steady, but the fact that she was meeting the girl for the first time, and that she was alive and well and sitting right by her, was a lot more to comprehend than she thought. 

“Bella, you need to calm down.” The girl said. 

“Sorry, I just, I can’t believe that you’re real.” Lydia exclaimed. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“No reason, just that usually its not like this.” 

“Like what?” 

Lydia thought about explaining to her, but wasn’t sure if the girl was going to understand let alone how she would react. Lydia took her eyes off the road for a moment and looked at the girl to make sure it wasn’t any of her visions or her imagination playing tricks on her. She noticed that the girl’s shoulder was pretty banged up. 

Before Lydia could asked, the girl broke her out of her thought. 

“Bella!” 

Lydia looked forward and saw that she had veered into the opposite lane and was going to hit another car head on, Lydia jerked the steering wheel making the car swerve before it went off road and went down hill into the woods.   
The branches broke against the car, Lydia tried to gain control of the car, but the thick branches and rain caused visibility to be nearly impossible. The car ventured out of the woods, but the ride from hell wasn’t over until the car reached to a stop when it went head on to a bulldozer. This caused the airbag to detonate knocking Lydia unconscious, and the girl’s head collided with the dashboard. 

Everything was silent until the passenger side door opened. The girl as if on autopilot went to the driver’s side, where she opened the door and found Lydia out cold. 

“Bella.” She called. 

She checked her pulse which was still intact. Lydia had nothing, but a little gash near the hairline and a mild nose bleed. 

“I’m going to get help Bella, find a phone or someone, someone’s bound to be here or something close by. I’ll be back.” The girl said as if she was trying to fight the darkness that was closing in around her. 

The girl started to make her way to a building. Once inside she walked through the halls for a length before the shock caught up to her causing her to fall to the floor. Before the darkness claimed her, she saw a pair of blue eye peering from the darkness as it crept closer to her. When it came out of the darkness, it was a creature that had mutated features, its claws were longer turning out to be talons and glowing blue. Its face showed signs to be werewolf like Scott’s and Isaac’s, but its ears were a lot more pointed than normal. It greeted her with a smile of rows of teeth before it spoke. 

“My my what big eyes you have.” 

The girl’s eyes started to fall heavy before fully closing and darkness crept in. Belasko took the girl into his arms and carried her off into the darkness. 

At the same time, Stiles was driving the jeep down the roads as he was on the phone. Scott had his head out of the window. 

“Anything?” Stiles asked. 

“No.” Scott brought his head back in, “Anything from Lydia yet.” 

“No, it goes start to voicemail.” 

“This isn’t working.” 

“I know.” 

Sirens could be heard. 

“As much as I don’t think it’s a good idea, but it’s the only one we got, I think we should split up.” Stiles said. 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“Look we’ll cover more ground, I’ll try Lydia again if not I’ll go by the station and have Parrish help me.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Honestly I’m not, but we’re just chasing shadows right now. I have your bike in the back. ” 

“I don’t want to leave you.” 

“Scott I’ll be fine, who knows maybe I’ll find them or better yet get a call back from Lydia and when I do I’ll call you and everything will be fine.” 

Scott nodded his head. And they did just that, Scott’s bike was on the road when he mounted his bike and rode off. 

At the same time, the girl was on the floor still out cold. Belasko went up to the girl and turned her on her back. 

“Now what’s a pretty girl like you doing along these parts.” He asked. 

Belasko gently glided his talons across her cheek. 

“I could sure use a friend right now, after all we’re both outcasts, with no one to claim us. I know just what to do, and trust me it won’t hurt a bit, considerate a commitment. But I mean it when I say trust me you’ll never be alone. I’ll make sure of that, pretty girl like you should never be alone it’s a sin you know. It’ll be quick think of it as love at first bite.” 

Belasko gathered the girl in his arms, as the girl’s neck was in clear view, he was about to bite down on it when a voice echoed through the halls. 

“Hello.” 

Belasko pulled back and tilted his head to the side. 

“Hello?” 

He puts the girl back on the floor. 

“Don’t go anywhere beautiful.”   
He left the room and disappeared into the shadows. 

Lydia aimlessly walks through the darkened halls, cold and tired and staggering. She touches her head and sees that she’s bleeding, but it doesn’t phase her as she only wanted to find the girl. 

“Where are you?” she asked. 

Lydia continues her blind wall, unknown to her, Belasko was not far behind as he was peering from the corner shrouded in darkness, watching Lydia as she frantically tried to find the girl. 

“Please be okay.” She begged. 

At the same time, the girl jerked up waking up, sharp pains run through her. She looks around the room seeing that she was in an unfamiliar area. Once she gathered up the strength to reach up her feet, she wobbled to the door, as she leaned on it to find balanced. She tried to open it, but found that she was locked in. 

Only one thought comes into mind someone has put her in that room, meaning she wasn’t the only on in the building, friend or foe, she wasn’t going to stay and find out, she was going to have to find a way to get out of the room before they come back or if they come back. 

She looked about the room trying to find something to break out, then her sights turned to the vent within the ceiling. With no other options and the possibility of running out of time, the girl did what she needed to do. She took a chair and brought it up on the desk, where she then stood up on the chair and yanked at the vent pulling it off. She then looked at her hands as they were cut up, she was in disbelief as something was not right. Time to ask question and figure out about that will come later now she need to run and hide, not used to that move, she had no choice, but to do so, in order to survive and escape from her captor. She climbed into the ceiling and began to crawl through the ventilation system, going blind with only a leap of faith, she would have to venture through this alone hoping that it would help her find a way out. 

Flashes of lighting from the windows lite up the hall. Lydia walked through the darken halls as her head pounded in pain. She kept wiping the blood from her head. 

“Its okay Lydia.” She told herself, “Everything’s fine, she’s okay. When you find her, we’ll get out and go somewhere safe, maybe take her to the precinct or something. It’s all going to be good you’ll see. The only thing that bugs you is that fact you don’t even know her name, yeah I don’t I really don’t. She only knows me as bella, which isn’t my name, but I’ll take it, I’ll give her that, I’ll let her have it.” 

Lydia ventured to a dead end, she went to turn back until she started to hear sounds coming from the walls then started to see hands and faces trying to push through. Lydia backed into a wall and slide to the floor she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears trying to block the sound out. Time stood still for a moment until she couldn’t take it anymore, she screamed. Her screams echoed through the halls, and into the vents. The girl covered her ears unsure where the sound was coming form, but knew it meant trouble. 

“Bella.” She said. 

She kicked a vent open, she climbed down from it and found herself in a rundown boiler room. 

Once Lydia stopped screaming so did the sounds she uncovered her ears, she exhaled trying to keep her composure. 

“Hello?” 

Lydia heard this and started to get her bearings back. 

“Bella?” 

Lydia sprang up to her feet and ran down the hall. 

“I’m here, I’m here. You can come out, you’re safe.” 

“Bella.” 

“Lydia.” A different voice called. 

Lydia stopped, and turned to a corridor. 

“Hello?” she called, “I’m right here you can come out now.” 

Lydia slowly went through the corridor, she and when she was about to pass a corner, her peripheral vision caught something. She slowly turned to her head and saw something crouched down, curled up in a ball while being covered in a corner. 

“Hey.” She said. 

She started to slowly walk towards the covered. 

“It’s okay there’s no need to hide anymore, I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” 

She took the cloth and pulled it off only to find a chair underneath. Lydia was flabbergasted knowing fully well she heard someone. She then starts to double back thinking that it was the encaustics of the building that confused her.   
“Get a hold of yourself.” She told herself. 

“Lydia.” Someone called again. 

She looks up and sees Parrish passing the corner, relived and full of hope that finding the girl was more likely, she goes out of the seen, only to be grabbed from behind. A strong hand goes around her mouth covering it. 

“Hello.” Belasko says. 

Belasko pulls Lydia away from the area and hide behind a wall. 

“Two for the price of one.” He says with a smile from ear to ear, “Let’s go.” 

Meanwhile, the girl tries to maneuver her way through the maze of the boiler room, with little luck as she finds herself at a dead end. 

“Great.” She says. 

The sound of a door opening is heard, the girl turns in that direction and starts to double back. 

Belasko enter the room, having a tight grip on Lydia. The girl sees this from behind a tank, and is not pleased. She quickly climbs up a pipe being going over a railing of a cat walk to have a drop on them, but she had to do this carefully, Belasko’s hands were big as they not only covered Lydia mouth, but also went down to her neck. If something were to spook him or if he really wanted to, he could easily rip Lydia’s jaw clean off or possibly server her head if he were to rip her throat out with those talons of his. The girl had to act quickly and diligently, but she needed something to distract him, but how? 

It seemed that the question was answered when Parrish kicked her way through the door with his gun drawn. 

“Let her go!” He ordered. 

Belasko turned to him with Lydia. 

“Come to join the party, huh?” Belasko teased. 

“I said let her go.” 

“And what are you going to do, shoot me? I’d like to see you try.” 

“Keep it up and I just might.” 

“Then do it!”   
“Lydia stay calm.” 

“Lydia is that your name, well then how about this, why don’t you step aside and let Lydia and I go on a little date, I’ll trade you. You’re welcome to have the girl I found wandering around the halls. Nice girl pretty girl, you’ll find her in the office.” 

Parrish went to step forward. 

“Step back Parrish, I’ll kill her, I’ll rip her neck clear off.” Belasko threatened. 

This gave the girl the moment she needed. 

“I said stay back.” He shouted. 

The girl quickly and quietly went over the banister. Parrish saw this, the girl knowing this placed a finger to her lips telling him to not say a word. 

“I’ll kill her Parrish, you just sta-“ 

He was cut off when the girl jumped down for her post, jumping on Belasko’s back. He released Lydia while he tried to get the girl off his back. He yanked the girl off his back throwing her into a wall. Belasko grabbed her throw her up hitting the catwalk above them. Parrish shot at Belasko, but that didn’t’ seem to stop him. He trailed him, until the girl jumped on Belasko again, but this time to perform a flying scissor takedown. 

“Go take Bella, I’ll take care of this.” The girl ordered. 

“No we’re not leaving you.” Lydia protested. 

“Just go.” 

Belasko grabbed the girl, but with quick reflexes she grabs his arm pulling him down and flipping him over. Lydia and Parrish rush out of there. Belasko charges at the girl trying to throw a punch, but the girl ducks before kneeing him in the face. Belasko fails back, with the amount of blood coming down from his nose, there was no mistaken that it was broken. Belasko throws another punch, but the girl performs a spin kick, kicking him to a wall crushing the pipes that run along it as smoke claimed the room. 

The girl could hardly see, this only made the girl become concerned. 

“Something is most defiantly wrong.” She claimed. 

“You’re right.” A voice said from behind. 

Then Belasko shoves her into a wall pipe, which burnt the side of her thigh. She girl screams in pain, she turns to try to elbow him, but he then takes her by the arm and puts it behind her before pushing her head against a guard fence breaking the glass. Belasko continues to push her head, she then does a back kick. Belasko goes back, the girl takes a shard and goes to try to stab Belasko, he dodges her attack as she tried to cut him. When she went for an attack, he sucker punches her which nearly took her off balance, but recovered quickly. She went in for another attack, but he got a hold of her arm nearly bending her wrist back disarming her from her makeshift knife. The girl went for a kick, but he caught it, before doing a headbutt. He then throws her into the air spinning her making her hit the ground hard. 

“You know I liked it better when you were asleep. Too bad, I’m gonna miss you.” Belasko taunted. 

Belasko grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her head up. 

“I promise I’ll make it quick.” 

“Not as quick as this.” The girl said, she takes a shard stabs it into Belasko’s throat. 

Belasko gagged on his blood. The girl quickly ran through the door, running down the hall like a bat out of hell. She rushes out of the building, with her back turned Parrish goes to take her safety, but not before being thought of as a threat, making the girl perform the same maneuver that she performed on Belasko, after taking him down to the ground, she then performs an arm bar. 

Lydia rushes in to Parrish’s aid. 

“No, don’t, he’s good, he’s one of us.” Lydia exclaimed. 

“Us?” the girl said. 

“Yes, he’s a police officer, I know him his name’s Jordan Parrish. He was only doing his job.” 

The girl releases her hold on Parrish. The three get up, as Parrish moves his arm around, impressed and shocked by what happened. 

“Damn.” Was the only thing that he could say. 

Elsewhere, Derek was driving down the roads, until he stopped abruptly. He goes out of his car and noticed something was off. Tire tracks lead off the road and into the woods, He then starts to follow the trail. 

The girl and Lydia sat near a gas station as Parrish was making a call. Neither had spoken a word to each other, as if the silence of deafening enough, the girl held her arm confused and lost. 

“My arm.” She finally said.

“Considering what just happened, I say its a miracle.” Lydia said. 

“Miracles don’t exist, not even luck.” 

“Well I feel lucky. Thank you for saving me back there, who knows what would’ve happen.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

The girl looks towards Parrish. 

“What happens now?” She asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do I get to go home?” 

“Yeah, Parrish is just making a call, you got alot of people looking for you.” 

“Why?” 

“They’re just worried.” 

“Why?” 

“Its kind of been rough on all of us.” 

The girl slightly titled her head. 

“A lot has happened here, and its been hard. I think Scott took it the hardest.” 

“You know Scott.” 

“Yeah, do you?” 

“Briefly, we had a short meet. He kept staring.” 

“He is, well I guess you can say he just wants something to have a happy ending.” 

“This is not fairy tale, if it was fairy tales are full of lies, happy endings are just white lies.” 

“Not into bed time stories?” 

“I don’t believe in fairy tales and I’m way too old for childish things including bedtime stories.” 

“Okay.” Parrish said as he came up to the two, “Sheriff is going to send a cruiser and a tow truck to get your car.” 

“Am I under arrest?” The girl asked. 

“No, you’re not.” 

Lydia looked at the girl’s wounds. 

“I think we should also call an ambulance.” Lydia suggested. 

“No hospitals.” The girl protested. 

“You have to go to the hospital, the doctors have to look at you.” 

“I’ve been asleep in a hospital bed for six months, you don’t understand I should be home by now. Yesterday was September 18th today is March 18th, and I don’t remember anything about being hit by a car, just that fog or smoke crept on me and I was in the middle of the road. I just want to go home.” 

“And we’ll get you home.” Parrish tried to calm the situation, “But I do agree with Lydia, the doctors have to look at you and once they give us the green light we can get started to get you home.” 

“To the old world?” 

“Yeah, I think.” Parrish said confused by what that meant. 

Lydia as if reading his mind said “She means Europe.” 

“Great Europe, we can get you there. Anywhere particular?” 

“Ireland.”

“Irish?” 

“No, more complex.” 

“You know you took on some hits back there, I have a first aid kit. I know the doctors are going to be doing most of the work, but I can at least let me help with that leg of yours.” 

The girl was still stand offish. 

“You don’t want it to get worse, it could get infected and you don’t want that.” 

The girl shook her head as she came to reality. 

“Neither do I. Sit tight I’ll be right back.” 

Lydia’s phone rang she picked it up it was Stiles. 

“Stiles?” 

“Lydia are you okay?” 

“Yeah, kind of.” 

“What happened?” 

“Long story. I’m with Deputy Parrish and Scott’s dream girl.” 

“You have her?!” 

“Yes.” 

“How is she?” 

“Pretty banged up, but she’s still standing and safe, which is what we want.” 

Stiles sighed in relief. 

“What about you are you safe?” 

“That’s a loaded question, especially when you are about to see your best friend go at it a Hale.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I think it has something to do with what Scott did.” 

“Wait, hang on, I’m confused what did Scott do?” 

“I’ll tell you later, where are you guys?” 

“Parrish called for some help, we’ll meet you at the hospital.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think that is going to work, since the storm is bad they evacuated it.” 

“Okay I’ll let Parrish know then, the precinct.”   
“See you there.” 

“Everything okay?” Parrish said coming back with a first aid kit at hand. 

“Kind of.” Lydia turn to him, but saw that something was a mess that made her turn pale. 

“What?” 

“Where is she?” 

Parrish turns around only to find that the girl was gone. “She was just right here I swear.” 

“Where did she go?” 

“She couldn’t have gone far.” 

Which was true, the girl was about a half mile away from them, walking through a wooden area. 

Elsewhere, Liam and his pack were on the side of the road trying to fix a flat tire. 

“Mind explaining to me why you didn’t check to see if you had a spare to begin with?” Mason asked. 

“Mason how many times do I have to say it, i made a dumbass mistake, there’s no reason to be nagging at me. I thought I already had it, this is a new car.” Liam exclaimed. 

“Yeah, a 2009 Kia, that’s pretty new.” 

“It was a nice car.” 

“You got it off Craigs list.” 

“For a great price.” 

“I think the guy just wanted it off his hands which is why he let you have it so low.” Hayden added. 

“I don’t know Liam’s right this is a nice car, nothing fancy not liking the color, but it’s a good looking car.” Cory commented. 

“See Cory gets it, he’s got my back thanks Cory.” Liam said. 

“Any time.” 

A cool breeze blew.   
Mason hugged himself trying to keep warm, “Jeez you would’ve thought that winter would be over.” 

“Technically winter won’t be over till the 21st which is around the corner, and even then it won’t be officially spring until April.” Liam explained. 

“Weather man, huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

Hayden started to smell a sent. 

“Do you smell that?” she asked. 

“Smell what?” Liam asked. 

“It smells like copper.” 

“What does?” Mason asked. 

“That smell.” 

Liam sniffed the air, “Yeah you’re right.” 

“Anyone get hurt?” 

“I’m fine, I mean I got a paper cut earlier, but nothing major.” Mason exclaimed. 

“I’m okay too.” Cory claimed. 

The girl got out of the brush and onto a road not far from the pack. Mason turned and saw this. 

“Guys?” he said. 

The group turns to Mason’s direction to witness this. 

“That’s smell got stronger just now.” Liam stated. 

“Maybe she needs help.” Hayden suggested. 

“Is she hurt?” Cory asked. 

Hayden waved at the girl, but the confused and taken back waved back grudgingly. 

“That’s not creepy that’s not creepy at all.” Liam quarreled.   
“Maybe she doesn’t speak English.” Mason suggested. 

“That’s just mean.” Hayden said. 

“What I’m just putting things out there.” 

“Do you need help, do you need us to call someone for you?” 

“Hayden don’t do that she could be a crazy person, what if she murdered someone.” Liam said. 

“Oh my God you guys, you guys are just so mean and inconsiderate, What if she’s lost or someone tried to do something and escaped, don’t you just want to make sure she’s okay and not hurt, and see if we can doing anything, what if she needs help or something. I mean not everyone is a psychopath.” 

Lydia came from the brush and found the girl. She sighed in relief. Not too far was Ste and Stiles coming onto the path. Ste was trying to make a call, but the phone slipped out of his hands hitting the ground, he goes to get it, the headlights shine on the girl as the car goes start at her. Ste looks up and is mortified when he realizes he’s going to hit her. 

“No.” Lydia shouts as she goes to push the girl out of the way. 

Ste frantically tries to avoid the girls. All of a sudden the girls are pushed out of harms way. Ste tries to keep in control, but is about to get into a head car collision with Stiles. They two nearly collide, but swerve out of each other’s way. Ste drives into a ditch, but quickly gets out of his car and heads to Stiles. 

“Hey you okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah, you?” Stiles answers. 

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” 

He rushes to the girls. 

“Oh Lady I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see her.” 

He heads to Lydia who is on the ground scrapped up. 

“You okay, I didn’t even see you guys, I am so sorry. I was trying to make a call I know you can’t be on the phone while driving, but I’m not from here” Ste stated frantically. 

Lydia scowled at him. 

“Are you okay at least is she okay, I didn’t even see her?”   
Ste looks to find the girl. 

“Hey I know you. Jeez I’ve been looking all over for you. You scared the crap out of me back there. One minute you were the next you were gone. Are you alright, how’s your arm what hell happened, you look like hell.” Ste ranted. 

“That’s very considerate of you, considering the fact she has been through hell and back.” Lydia said irritated. 

“Hey everyone okay?” Liam said as he ran over to them. 

“Yeah, you guys?” 

“Fine. Lydia?” 

“Liam?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Long story.” 

“I guess you and Derek can fill in the blanks.” 

“Derek? He’s-“ Lydia turns and sees Derek next to the girl as it was he who had done the heroic move. 

“Nice reflexes back there.” Ste commented. 

The girl goes up to her feet and starts to walk away, but is then grabbed by the arm. It was Derek who was not in the mood for anymore of the girl’s disappearing acts. The girl pushes him away as five cop cars rush passed them with lights and sirens going off. 

“This is nuts.” The girl stated. 

“Everyone okay?” someone called. 

Everyone turned to find Parrish coming out of the brush in the midst of the aftermath. 

“Ah, there you are, you gave us a heart attack back there. I didn’t even hear you leave, let alone see you. You must be quite a magician.” He commented. 

“I get that a lot.” The girl replied. 

“You think you can wave your magic wand and do a trick to get my car out of a ditch. My insurance is never going to believe this.” Ste exclaimed, “Anyone got a number for a tow truck I could sure use one right now.”   
“I can help with that.” Hayden assured. 

“Cool, thanks. I’m guessing you have some cables and zip ties.” 

Hayden smile sweetly just before she climbed down the ditch. 

“You might want to step back.” Mason suggested. 

“Excuse me?” Ste said confused. 

Then sounds of metal grinding were heard as he turned his sights back to his car as he saw it as if crawling out on its own being put back on the road. Ste stood in shock as he knew for sure what he saw was real and no where near his imagination. Hayden came form behind his car dusting her hands off. 

“There you go. I can’t say much about your bumper, but form the looks of the rest of the car I say she should still work.” Hayden assured. 

Ste still trying to wrap his head around what he saw just stood and stared at Hayden. 

“What?” 

“You guys saw that right, please tell me you did and I’m not going crazy.” 

“It’s not hard to grasp.” Stiles claimed. 

“What?” 

“Well for us anyways. Werewolves, hellhounds, chimeras and other supernatural beings, if you’re wondering if what you just saw was real, this answer is yes.” 

“So this, all this is real, this is this is crazy. No this is not real, it’s not possible there’s no way.” 

“It is in our world.” Liam added. 

“You saw, and if seeing is believing then it won’t be too hard.” Mason chimed in, 

“Considerate it like an inchoation.” 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills.” Lydia said.


	4. A Long Night

The group was still on the road, as Ste was trying to get a grasp on things. While he was doing that, Stiles was also trying to get a grasp on things. 

“So you found her at the church?” Stiles asked Lydia. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how, but I found her. Said something about something being there and that we had to leave.” She explained. 

“Like something supernatural that kind of something?” 

“She said she couldn’t get a good look at it, but said that it was big and that it dragged her.” 

“She looks pretty beat up.” 

“Yeah, and strong, real strong, nearly ripped my arm off.” Parrish chimed in. 

“How’d she do that?” 

“She had a fight.” Lydia added. 

“With you?” Stiles asked Parrish. 

“No, with this werewolf thing, I don’t know what’s been going on here, but from what I’ve seen this girl can handle herself, even it didn’t see it coming.” 

“Where did this happen?” 

As Stiles was getting up to speed on the situation, at the back of his jeep Derek was tending the wounds of the wayward maiden. He was cleaning the wound on her hand. The gash is long and semi-deep, an angry line stretching across the skin between her thumb and forefinger all the way to her pinky. 

He would often look up as she had a confused and fascinated look on her face as he worked on her hand. Her focus then settles on Derek instead, who's fixated on cleaning her wound, face less than a foot away from her own. From this angle she could practically count his eyelashes, and watches them twitch, casting little feathery shadows on the werewolf's cheeks. She can see the indention of the cleft on his chin, the smooth slope of his cheekbones and the way his mouth is tensed ever-so-slightly like it always is, never free from the internal storm of his past. She feels a strange urge to reach out with her good hand and brush her fingers along the werewolf's stubble, just to see if it's as scratchy and rough as it looks. She wondered if there would be dimples underneath that stubble of his if he ever smiled. Once or twice Derek's eyes flick up and meet hers for a split second before darting back down. He doesn't say anything. The girl feels him unwrap a strip of gauze and wrap it around her palm. 

“There.” He said. 

The girl rotates her wrist examining the white layers of cotton. It’s surprisingly well done. 

“Impressive. You surprise me Tierisch, you did a very good job. Though it’s been a long while since I had to have medical attention.” The girl said. 

The thought of having her wounds tended to even after all this time, puts her in a bind. 

Derek then turns his focus to the burn that resides on her thigh, he is concerned and furious at this sight, he goes and puts his hand near the burn to examine it, but the girl jerks away as she hissed in pain. 

“Sorry.” Derek says frightened that he caused her more pain. 

The girl quickly puts up her defenses, and is nearly in the back of the jeep. 

“How did that happen?” he asks before the girl was too far gone in the void that he had just cracked open. 

“It got Bella, and it pushed me into a wall where I got burned.” She claimed. 

Fury surged through him, as he pictured how it happened, fangs threatened to rip through his gums, claws nearly cutting his skin as he fisted trying to keep in control. He couldn’t lose control not here, not now. Least not in front of her, the last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him and feel threatened by him, he didn’t want that, not now since he has her. She needed him, and what he needed to do was protect her. 

“What happened?” She asked taking him out of his thought, “Where did you go?” 

He knew what she was asking about the bus. It happened so quickly, at some point he found himself waking up in a nearly destroyed bus. The driver didn’t have a chance most likely died during the impact of the crash. 

“I woke up on the road with glass in my hair, some metal and you were gone.” She added. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I woke up and you were gone too, but I’m here now.” Derek assured. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know, but that’s not important right now, what’s important that you’re safe and that we get these wounds taken care of.” 

The girl looked at him, she scooted towards him and presented her leg to him. Taking this as a sign of trust, Derek makes a silent sigh of relief that nearly had him stop breathing. He takes a look at the burn, the heat burnt through her pants, from what it looked it may of been hot enough to burn through it and her skin, but it was not bad, merely a second degree burn, but it’s not something that should be taken lightly as it seemed to be on the border of a three degree burn. The skin was blistered, red inflamed and swollen, looked as if a scab was starting to form. He closed his eyes hurt by this sight as he could only imagine what it must’ve felt like when it happened, or how much pain she must be in. He put his hand on her leg and starts to take her pain. Black veins formed on his arm as her pain went away and partially healed the burn. 

He hears a gasp as he looks up at the girl who looks at him in discovery. 

“You’re a Lycan.” She claims. 

“Yes.” Derek said thinking that he may have offended her. 

“I should’ve known, but everything about me is out of place, I’m not healing as well as I should, in fact I’m not healing at all.” 

“Maybe since you’ve been in a coma, your body is trying to recuperate with what’s been going on.” 

“Perhaps.” She agreed at the thought. 

“How are we doing over here?” Lydia asked as she walked towards them, “Everything okay?” 

“Partially.” The girl answered. 

“You?” gesturing to Derek. 

“I will be, once all of these wounds are bandaged up.” Derek replied. 

“Judging by the state of your jacket, looks like you’ve been through a lot, heard you and Scott nearly went at it.” 

“Not going to lie about that yes, but it shouldn’t matter now, and thank you for looking after her.” 

“Actually it was the other way around.” 

“I did say everyone envied your beauty Bella.” The girl added. 

Lydia smiled, she turned her sights on Derek as he remained very focused on the girl’s shoulder. 

“So what happened, I heard that you two were heading back here?” 

“There was an accident.” Derek quickly answered as he tried to keep from being distracted. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know Lydia,” he said starting to get irritated by her questions, “All that I do know was that the bus lost control, making it flip a couple of times before going off road. When I came to I was still in the bus and the driver was dead, and she was gone.” 

He clipped the first aid kit closed. 

The girl got out from the back of the jeep. She examines his work and is impressed again. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Derek nods and steps back to give her room. 

“I don’t suppose you could do the same for Bella, she does have a nasty one on her head.” The girl said. 

“I’ll live.” Lydia said. 

Lydia noticed the girl’s clothing. She had been with the girl for nearly two hours, and with the way things have been going she never noticed what she was wearing not something for this kind of weather. Lydia goes into the back of the jeep and pulls out a box. She looks through it and pulls out a thin grey duster. She frowns at the sight seeing that there’s nothing else, she could wear unless she happened to be Stiles’ size, which from the looks of her size was not the case. She knew that it was going to have to do. 

“Here, I’m sorry I don’t have anything else, but it’s cold and you need to keep warm, hopefully this helps.” Lydia said while helping the girl put on the duster. 

The girl looks at the duster confused as she touched the fabric. She even smelt it. Lydia was starting to regret giving it to her, as she started to see how it wasn’t going to work and how long it was, it nearly went to the girl’s feet and was a bit too big. She nearly took off her own jacket to trade, but what good would that do. The girl didn’t seem to mind, she start to spin a bit to see how long it was. Derek was a bit taken back, but he couldn’t complain he did notice the girl’s feet, banged up, bruised and looked cold. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have shoes and socks, would you?” Derek asked.   
“That’s all we have.” Lydia said nearly on the break of tears as this proved how unprepared they were of this. 

The girl seemed to have read their minds as she tried to calm the situation. 

“I usually don’t wear shoes or socks. I don’t’ even think you could call them shoes, they were just simply animal skins that we made into what you could say were shoes. And we usually would wear animal skins, but this is nice. I like it I like how long it is, it makes me look like I have a cape and it’s much nicer than the other shawl I wore in the past. It’s even got a hood. Thank you Bella.” 

Lydia couldn’t help, but smile. For someone lost, the girl was humble. 

Stiles joined the group, “Everything okay here?” he asked. 

“Yeah we’re fine.” Lydia answered, “Have you called Scott?” 

“Yeah been trying like crazy, but no answer. Seems like the phones are out.” 

“So what do we do?” 

“We go to the station as planned.” Parrish chimes in. 

“Planned, I think we should go to hospital.” Stiles suggested. 

“No.” the girl snapped, “No more hospitals.” 

“We’ve talked about this.” Parrish said soothe. 

“That was before my wounds were cleaned up, Tierisch here, did a really good job, now I can go home.” 

“We can’t let you go.” 

“Am I under arrest?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s the problem, why does everyone here look like they’re on edge matter of fact here’s a stupid question why is everyone looking at me like I’m something that came out from under a rock? And you.” He points at Stiles, “What did you mean that if I was dreaming about someone and I found out that they were real I would be staring too?” 

Stiles opened his mouth about to speak before closing it. Lydia pressed her lips together unsure if she should answered. She looked to Derek who put his head down almost uncomfortable to meet her gaze. She looked at Parrish who was as confused as she was.  
“Guys.” he said as he wanted answers too, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m guessing you don’t know.” The girl asked. 

“No, but I’d like to know too.” Parrish pressed. 

“Someone better talk to me.” The girl ordered. 

Seeing that the three weren’t going to budge and that she wasn’t going to get an answer any time soon she had enough. 

“Well then if I’m not going to get any answers then I’m not going anywhere with anyone, so if none of you are going to answer any of my questions and continue to waste my time, then I’m not going to stay here any longer, meaning I’m going home.” She exclaimed. 

The girl started to make her way down the road without a second thought. 

“Okay okay, you win you win.” Stiles panicked. 

The girl turned around, “So what will it be?” 

“Uh.” Stiles frantically tried to think of away to keep her there, he looked to his peers who didn’t seem to know how to answer it, “Because well it’s kind of a long story.” 

“Try me.” 

“Well the thing of it is, its dangerous out there and this storm isn’t going to let up any time soon and what ever attacked you like these two said could be still out there.” 

“I doubt it, I know it’s not out there.” 

“How can you be so sure, you don’t know that?” 

“Actually I do as a matter of fact.” 

“How?” 

“I stabbed it in the side of its throat severing the external jugular. No human nor supernatural creature could survive that especially when it s near the spine and one that wasn’t looking too good in the first place. Looked like it was sick feral, and even with it s healing factor it wouldn’t survive such a blow. Too much blood would make it impossible.” 

They all looked at the girl bewildered by what she said, Stiles jaw dropped as Lydia was wide eyed and Derek not so surprised, but not comfortable with the level of detail that she described. Parrish wasn’t expecting that then again he wasn’t there so he could only imagine and the girl clearly wasn’t too keen on the expressions she was faced with. 

“You know assuming isn’t really a good way to go, it makes you seem pretty stupid an ass so don’t make a fool out of me and before you start talking again making up crap I suggest you start asking yourself how is this going to get me f-ed before you do it, because I really don’t have time for foolery and I’m way too old for chavi stuff.” The girl said. 

“Well that’s good advice if I do say so myself.” Derek said gaping at Stiles. 

“Care to share any other ridiculousness you seem to know what going on more than him.” The girl was now targeting Derek. 

Derek scowled at her, but the girl wasn’t having it. 

“You know you’re real lucky I’m not in my normal state which I wouldn’t really call it that, but it’s the only thing that would help right now because if you’d continued to give me that look you wouldn’t be standing right now. So don’t waste my time and do not try my patience because I have very little to begin with. Now if you don’t mind be a good shepherd and guide through what’s really going on.” 

Now just when Derek thought he was on good terms with the maiden he is now back to public enemy number one list. 

Red and blue lights began to flash which grabbed their attention. Parrish made his way to the police cruiser, the girl trailed him and looked back at the three to find them talking among themselves making her groan. 

“So what do we tell her?” Lydia whispered to Stiles. 

“Well we can’t tell her the truth.” Stiles said. 

“Well we have to tell her something, she’s clearly not in the mood and I don’t blame her and I have to agree with her on one thing.” 

“And that is?” 

“You’re acting like an ass she knows something is up so how about out of courtesy we just tell her the truth.” 

“Like what tell her Scott’s been having dreams about her for the last six months and we’ve been having visions and Scott drank mugwort.” 

“What?” Derek said. 

“Wha.” Stiles said nervously. 

“Mugwort? What’s that?” Lydia asked

“It’s a very powerful herb some would say it can make you go into other people’s dreams or conduct astro-projection which is why only the shamans used it and it can be very dangerous.” Derek explained. 

“How dangerous?” 

“Hitchhikers some would call them.” 

“Deaton did say something like that.” Stiles added. 

Lydia connected the dots and looked at Stiles as if he had a fashion don’t, “Stiles.” 

“Well what was I supposed to do, he wasn’t looking too good you saw, and with the crap that happened six months ago, I couldn’t let him not try, I just wanted my best friend back.” 

“At what cost what did Scott do?” 

“He woke her up he did it she’s safe and well.” 

“Stiles you know better than anyone nothing comes without a cost, and now she’s going to pay for it.” Derek said. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t want you to say anything, Stiles.” 

“Now I’m the bad guy.” 

“No one’s saying that Stiles.” Lydia chimed in. 

“Then why are you guys putting words in my mouth.” 

“Someone has to because you’re not doing anything to help the situation you’re just making it worse.” Derek snapped. 

Derek started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked. 

“She wants to go home, so I’m taking her home.” Derek answered. 

He went to where the girl stood only to be met with Parrish. 

“Where’d she go?” he asked. 

Derek looked around hoping that she was in the area only find that she was gone. Parrish turned to the other deputy. 

“Have you seen a girl standing here?” he asked. 

“No.” the deputy replied. 

Derek tightened his jaw trying to keep in control ,but it was too much, he started to make his way to Stiles, Stiles ducked when a punch was about to come at him making Derek punch the jeep nearly making it move an inch. The impact was so strong that it caused a loud pop followed by a hissing sound only to find that a tire had been blown and made the jeep sink making it slant side ways. 

Everyone looked at Derek giving him the look of “really?” 

“You guys figure out what you’re going to do, but I’m not staying here.” Derek gritted through his teeth. 

He began to walk away. 

“Hey what a minute where are you going?” Lydia called to him. 

“I’m going to find her!” Derek shouted over his shoulder. 

Not far away, the girl was going through the bush and onto a road as she was muttering to herself. 

“You can’t go out there you don’t know if its still out there, it’s dangerous.” The girl mocked Stiles, “Dumbass, who the heck he thinks he is, my freaking keeper, most certainly not.” 

She reached an open field. 

“Okay where to?” she said. 

She heard a voice coming from a truck, she goes to the truck and peeks in where she finds a walkie talkie. She reaches in and takes it. 

“Been a long time since I’ve seen these.” She said to herself. 

She noticed than there was a nearby electric substation. 

“Hey!” a rough voice came from behind. 

The girl turns to see a worker coming towards her. 

“This is a restricted area. You know what that means no one’s allowed here. And what are you doing with that.” 

He snatches the walkie talkie away. 

“This isn’t a playground for little girls, its dangerous.” 

“I’m sorry, but I think you should mind your attitude.” 

“You think I care about what you think, I’m calling this in, don’t even think about going anywhere.” 

“Watch me.” 

“Why you little-“ 

He was cut off when something came up from behind and dragged him off into the darkness. The girl stood there in complete shock as the assailant came out of nowhere not even to be seen. Screams could be heard, until the worker was thrown from out of the shadows and slammed into a transformer making the substation went haywire causing electricity to shoot out in all directions, the girl quickly hit the ground trying to avoid getting electrocuted. She then sprang to her feet and ran until she reached an overlook point as the sparks can still be heard from behind. She looked down at the city where she had a front row sit to watch it plunge into darkness. 

All the girl could do was to watch helplessly as the only words that could come from her mouth was a simple, “Uh oh.” 

At the same time, Isaac and Cora were stuck in traffic on the main highway. Lighting flashed and thunder clattered. 

“This storm is getting worse wonder when it’ll let up?” Isaac asked. 

“It better it’s getting kind of hard to call Derek when there’s no service and it’s pissing me off.” Cora said throwing her phone down onto the console, “Can anyone tell me why we have to look for this girl, we don’t even know her, she could be some wacko?” 

Isaac shrugged, “Maybe he just wants to be a gentleman.” 

Cora scoffs, “Ha my brother is many things, but a gentlemen, don’t push it. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t had much luck with the ladies.” 

“I agree, but I mean come on the girl has been in a coma for six months, she wakes up and finds herself in a strange place, only to find out she got hit by a car let alone found out that she’s been in a coma for six months when they thought it was only for a few days. How would you feel if that was you, you wake up and you see time has passed and wondered how you got them in the first place, wouldn’t you be confused and completely out of it too? And I don’t know how Derek knows this girl or why she’s so important, or how he got involved in this, but I’ve watched a lot of movies to know how stories like these go, girl’s in trouble guy goes to rescue her, then after that he stays with her even though his job’s done, finds out girl’s not involved with anyone, sees his chance snakes his way in and a romantic story unfolds, meaning maybe this time he’ll have luck with this one.” 

Cora gives Isaac a death glare which causes him to sink back in his seat. 

“Or not, just a thought I mean that kind of stuff happens in movies, didn’t mean anything by it, just saying.” Isaac surrendered. 

Cora looks back to the road, “What is going on?” she said honking the horn in frustration, “Come on move it.” 

She groans pissed off at the situation, “Did an accident happen or are people just being stupid.” 

“It’s probably because of the storm?” Isaac suggested. 

“Oh yeah some storm.” 

Thunder clattered right above them, which made them cover their ears. 

“That was loud.” Isaac exclaimed. 

“Yeah.” Cora agreed in pain. 

Isaac began to see people getting out of their car, running passed them down the road. They then started to hear screaming and see people in panic. 

“What’s going on here.” Isaac asked. 

The two get out of the car and see people nearly running over each other. They looked on in horror as they saw the ghost riders on horse back galloping down the road, cracking their whips and shooting people who then vanished into green smoke. The ghost riders even went as far as pulling people out of their cars and taking them on horseback. The highway went into chaos as the ghost rider continued their raid without mercy wrangling people up and taking them away. 

As the chaos continued, Cora noticed one thing, they were taking young girl. Before they could go in and help. They noticed that they had captured the attention of one ghost rider as they saw them barreling down the road towards them, pulling out their gun and began to fire. The two had no choice, but to run. 

In a flash everything went quiet, nothing, a ghost town. No sound, everything that was once there was gone without a trace. Only simply echoes of what once was, gone. All signs of life nevermore, complete and utter, silence. The wind blew through the trees eerily. The cold breeze bite down to the bone. The air howled as if trying to conquer the silence. Static could be heard coming from a police cruiser, that is until Sheriff Stilinski’s voice broke through the silence. 

“Is there any available units out there?” he asked. 

No response. 

“If there is an available unit out there please respond.” 

Still no response. 

The sheriff grew frustrated and felt he needed to try once more. 

“If there is any available units out there respond now.” He ordered. 

Nothing, but complete silence. 

He ran he hands through is face. 

“Does anyone know where my son is?” he shouted. 

He through the receive down, looking at his options, the only thing that seemed to be constantly emphasized that he was in an empty precinct and the only thing that was going through his mind right now was his son’s safety. 

“Where are you Stiles?” he said, “where are you son?” 

He was about to leave, and his heart weighed heavily with worry, it seemed his prayers had been answered. 

“Hello?” a voice said. 

Sheriff turns around, but finds nothing, no one. 

“Hello?” the voice came again. 

The sheriff looked towards the scanner and low and behold there was the source of the voice. 

“Hello, anyone there?” the voice asked. 

All mental gears started to move as Stilinski hurried to the scanner. 

“Hello, hello.” He said. 

A sigh of relief came from the other side, “I was beginning to think I was hearing things.” 

“You and me both.” He said relieved that someone was still out there, “What’s your location?” he asked getting down to business. 

“Sorry, I don’t really know, I’m not from around here.” 

“Can you tell me what street, any buildings around you, anything?” 

“Aye there is a road, but nothing but abandon cars.” 

“A scrap yard?” 

“No, a highway of some sort, everyone is gone. All that is left are cars, a lot of cars.” 

“Any street signs?” 

“I don’t see any. If you don’t mind me asking who may I say is speaking?” 

“I am Sheriff Stilinski of the Beacon Hills police precinct.” 

“A law keeper I am speaking to a musker.” 

“Sheriff.” He gently corrected. 

“Are you not a keeper of the law who took an oath of serve and protect the people of their land?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you are the head of this cause are you not?” 

“Yes I am.” 

“Then you are law keeper.” 

Stilinski smiled, as he could tell that he could not call bluff when they said they were not from around here, “I’ll take it. You were right you’re not from around here.” 

“I came from a different land.” 

“I believe it.” 

“Forgiveness for my rambling, but to be honest I don’t know what’s going on. I was supposed to head for home, but the thing of it is I just woke up.” 

“What do you mean woke up?” 

“I’ve been asleep for six months apparently they called it something, they said I was in a co-com-co-coma.” 

The sheriff connected the dots there was no doubt in his mind that this was just pure coincidence, that there was absolute no reason for everything to be going full circle in the way that they were. 

“I’m sorry, but did you say coma?” 

“Aye I did, I was in a coma for six months.” 

“Do you know a Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski?” 

“Those names do sound familiar, Koda did say those names.” 

“A Koda Ferguson?” 

“I don’t know, she just said her name was Koda and that she too had come from the same hospital, all that I know is that they went back. Although, now kind of think of it, I never did get their full names, the only one that I did get was a Derek Hale. Tierisch I call him.” 

Stilinski knew right there and then he was in fact talking to the girl that he saw in his vision and the much older version in the hospital bed. The girl that had plagued Scott for the passed six months, the girl that was thought to be only a mere dream and fantasy turns out to be nothing more of flesh and blood. The only thing he could think of, was to find her and keep herself for Scott’s sake, but how could he when his own son was his top priority. 

His mental gears started to be functioning again. He gathered his bearings and brought the receiver to his lips.   
“Okay, what’s your name sweetheart?” he asked. 

He soon found that no answer came through. 

He was taken a back. 

“Hello?” he said. 

No answer. 

“Are you still there?” 

Little did he know was that the girl was ducking out of sight as a Ghost Rider came closer to the courier as it did its rounds trying to see if anyone was left. It hopped off its horse and went up to the courier. It ripped the door open nearly ripping it off the hinges only to find nothing, but the receiver on the floor. Sheriff trying talking over the other side, the ghost rider took it and yanked it, severing communication. 

The girl poked her hear from behind a car and saw the rider looking through the car as if trying to find her. The girl crouched down and started to walk, doing her best to stay out of sight. She could hear the spur coming down the road with every step it took, as it came closer and closer. 

She held her breath as it passed by her. The girl stayed so still that every sound went silent, as if time itself stopped. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, clutched her fists as she knew well the wounds had reopened, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get out of this hell, wake up from this nightmare for this was her heaven. 

It had been a bit and it seemed the rider had gone far up the road, she looked through the window to see if it was there, but nothing was there. The girl ducked down and took a breath of relieve. 

It was interrupted when a gun went off and a bullet went through the glass as the shattered glass washed over the girl. The girl knowing that she had been spotted takes off running ignoring her feet being shredded by the broken glass on the ground. The ghost rider fired rounds, but missed as they only hit the cars as she passed them. The girl ducked behind one car.

A loud growl was heard not too far. The girl poked her head from her hiding place as she could see car flying off the road as loud footprints were hitting the ground. The rider turned around and was pounced on as it was being mauled. The girl took this as her cue to leave, she ran off the road and into the woods. 

She ran through the woods for a good half mile looking back over her shoulder trying to see if she was being followed. Before she could fix herself, her foot got caught in a branch making her trip, and roll down a hill and into a creek. She then heard branches and twigs breaking, she panicked and tried to get up to her feet, but failed as she fell back into the creek leaving her with no other option, but to crawl. She crawled to shore when a hand went on her shoulder from behind making her yell as she grabbed a rock and turned making contact with a young woman. 

“Whoa, its okay!” she claimed frightened by the girl’s reaction. 

The girl held the rock in her head as if for dear life. The girl wiped her head as the girl clearly broke skin. 

“Are you all right?” she asked. 

The girl went back. 

“You don’t need that I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The girl didn’t leave anything to chance as she still held the rock.

“Okay, fine you can keep the rock just down throw it or hit me with it again.” the young woman pleaded as she clearly knew that this was not going well. 

“What’s going on over there?!” a voice hollered from afar. 

“Everyone okay?” another voice hollered. 

The girl took this as a chance and took off running. The girl ran until she had reached a dirt road. It seemed balance was not her friend as she lost her footing once more causing her to fall forward hitting her head hard knocking her into a daze. Two bright lights come at her, she covers herself knowing that history seemed to want to repeat itself. From tires screeching to faint screams, the car came to a direct stop as it was nearly to the girl’s head. 

Frantic movement moved the car from inside. A muffled “oh my God.” could be heard as the doors flew opened and panicked feet could be heard running to the front of the car. The girl looked up and saw Mason and Hayden. 

“Are you okay?” Hayden asked. 

Brushes began to rustle as the young woman came onto the road. 

“Malia?” Hayden said. 

“Hey.” Malia said. 

“Holy crap.” Mason said running his hand through his face. 

“What happened?” Hayden said kneeling to the girl’s level. 

“Be careful, she has a rock in her hand, that and a good arm.” Malia said rubbing her head. 

Hayden assessed the girl and saw that she was pretty banged up, “Why are you so wet?” she asked. 

Before the girl could answer voice could be heard. 

“Everyone okay here?” Liam asked as he and Corey came out of the woods. 

“Can I put my heart back in my chest first?” Mason asked. 

“What happened?” Corey asked. 

Liam turned his sights on Malia and was in shock, “Malia?” 

“Hey Liam.” She said. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I actually wanted-“ She was interrupted when out of the shadows someone fell on the road. 

Everyone turned and went to their aid. They were helped up to their feet and taken to the car where it was reviled to be Isaac. 

“Son of Abraham?” the girl said. 

“You.” He said with an accusing finger pointed to her, “I am officially retiring when I’m done here. Just wait once he gets you, I’m done I’m going back to Paris.” 

“Good take me with you while you’re at it, I’ll be heading there to.” 

“What’s going on here?!” Cora asked scaring everyone as she came out of the woods.

Malia could see that Isaac and Cora weren’t looking good as they were banged up and trying to catch their breath as if they had been running for awhile, “What happened to you guys?” 

“They took them, they took everyone?” Isaac exclaimed. 

“Who?” Liam asked

“We don’t know, men on horses, cowboys.” Cora further explained. 

“They were taking people, some even disappeared into green smoke when they shot at them.” Isaac added. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

“They’re not lying.” The girl finally spoke. 

Everyone turned to her. 

“There’s nothing left, just cars, no one everyone’s gone.” She added. 

“How do you know that?” Malia asked. 

“Because I saw them, I was on that road, it looked like it was looking for people it shot at me as I tried to run, it was some cowboy, and it didn’t even look human.” 

“Ghost Rider.” Corey said. 

“Pardon?” 

“What you guys saw, that was a Ghost Rider.” 

“A Ghost Rider?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wow then this really is Hell.” 

“What?” everyone said. 

“Ghost Rider’s are bounty hunters, some say they were sent by Michael to hunt down demons, some even say that they are the Devil’s bounty hunters to go after souls that have escaped from Hell.” The girl explained. 

“Wait I’m sorry I’m a little lost here, what.” Cora said. 

“Ghost Riders they ride with the hunt, the storm.” Mason explained. 

“The wild hunt? That’s a myth.” 

“Why would Ghost riders be with the wild hunt, the wild hunt it of the world of Fae, Ghost rider are bounty hunters, not riders of the hunt.” The girl said. 

“Fae?” 

“Fairies or more of the creature that come from Fae, the wild hunt goes to where the leader goes anywhere at any time, the hunt goes with the leader goes or ruler depending on which folklore you go by and yes they will also hunt the condemned. After all, all is fair game, but I don’t see why they would use ghost riders. You’re sure that these are Ghost Rider’s and not some kind of shifter or vengeful spirits?” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen a few.” Cora said sarcastically. 

“Aye I have many times and they are not ones to trifle with.” 

“But they are Ghost Rider’s we’ve seen them many times, we even fought them.” Hayden exclaimed. 

“We even got taken by them.” Mason said.

“And that was your biggest mistake that is deemed unwise you never get in the way of a hunter especially one from Michael, for that is what makes you a liability that is why you got taken from them because you were a threat to the cause a threat in what had to be done.” 

“Michael?” 

“She’s talking about the arc angel Michael.” Isaac said. 

“Very good son of Abraham.” The girl praised. 

“Whoa back up angels, demons, fairies what’s going on here, I haven’t been here for almost two years and this is what I come back to.” Cora said. 

“You’re not the only one.” Isaac added. 

“Least you missed the dead pool, the Chimaras and the Beast.” Malia said. 

“The Beast came here, my this really is Hell, just kill me now?” The girl suggested. 

“This isn’t Hell.” Corey claimed. 

“No?” 

“This is Beacon Hills.” 

“Beacon Hills, it should be Beacon Hell because that’s what this is.” 

“Who are you?” Cora said annoyed. 

“That’s one hell of a way to ask someone a question.” 

“She’s the girl that Derek told us to look for, Scott’s been looking for her.” Isaac explained. 

“Why?” the girl asked. 

“I don’t know really, just that he told us to find you.” 

The girl looked at the people around. 

“Oh, we never gave you our names.” Hayden said, “My name’s Hayden, this is Mason, those two are Liam and Corey, that’s Malia.” 

“And this is Isaac and I’m Cora, great now that we have the names sorted out, can we get out of here because I really don’t want to get shot at again?” Cora irritatedly walked away. 

The girl gave Isaac a look that said it all. 

“She’s just like her brother take use it against her, I mean she is right we were shot at a couple of time.” Isaac explained. 

“So was I, but that doesn’t mean you need to act like that.” The girl said. 

“That’s true too.” 

“How’s you head?” The girl asked Malia. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Forgiveness, I thought you were another rider.” 

“It’s okay, that was my fault, should’ve tried a more different approach, shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that even though I wasn’t trying to.” Malia said trying to find the right words. 

“Words are not your friend, are they?” 

“I’m working on it.” 

“I still have the same problem, talking isn’t really our forte.” 

“Nope.” 

“Let’s go!” Cora called back. 

“Looks like patience isn’t her forte.” Malia said.   
“Afraid so.” The girl said. 

Thunder clattered just off in the distance. 

“We better go, before the demons come, Michael isn’t took keen on having an audience, then again this is an ideal night for the Dullahan.” The girl suggested. 

“Whose he?” 

“Like Michael he doesn’t like people watching him while on errands, he doesn’t mind striking people’s eyes out with his whip that’s made out of a human spine.” 

“You don’t think we’d run into him, will we?” 

“No, but something’s not right.” 

“Hey guys.” Mason calls for their attention. 

The two turn to him. 

“The car just died.” Mason stated. 

“What?!” Liam said. 

“It died.” 

Liam rushes into the car and tries to start it, but the only sound that could be heard is the engine turning over. 

“No, no no no.” Liam said hitting the steering wheel a couple of time before trying to start it again. 

“You’ll only flood it if you keep doing that.” The girl warned. 

“Great, $500 down the drain!” 

“Worst of all they don’t make this car any more.” Mason stated. 

“Thank you, now I need a newer car.” 

“Well what are we going to do, because we can’t stay here and that Hellion is going to kill us if we don’t move our asses?” 

“Push it.” The girl said. 

At the same time, on the empty streets of the city Scott rode on until coming to a stop. He unmounted himself from his bike, and walked down the road as he looked around. 

Another bike came down the opposite side before coming to a stop. 

“You okay?” Ethan asked. 

“Yeah you?” Scott asked. 

“Confused.” 

“Not alone there.” 

“Hey have you heard from anyone?” 

“No, you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Good question, you’re guess is as good as mine.” 

Meanwhile, Stiles bolts into the police station only to find it empty. 

“Dad?” Stiles calls running through the station to find his dad. “Dad?! 

He looks all through the station to find no one in sight. 

“What the hell?” 

He hears the doors open, “Dad?” 

He rushes to the front only to find Scott and Ethan. 

“Scott.” Stiles said. 

“Anyone here?” Scott asked looking around to find it eerily empty. 

“No.” he pauses, “No one.” 

“Can someone fill me because I’m not following and I’m starting to feel like we’re acting out a scene from a post apocalyptic film. Are fighting zombies, aliens, or robots from the future with the intent of eliminating man kind as we speak?” Ethan suggested. 

“This isn’t funny!” Scott snapped, “You think it’s a game it’s not!”   
Scott shoves passed Ethan annoyed with his ignorance, slams the door on his way out with such force it shatters the glass into pieces and doesn’t even look back to acknowledge what he’s done. Ethan taken back by this looks to Stiles for an explanation, but all he gets in return is a look of painful dread mixed with the undeniable unmistakable scent of sadness. 

“What’s going on?” Ethan asked in a changed tone. 

“Long story.” Stiles answers before walking passed him. 

Stiles opens the door slowly trying not to make anymore glass break as the shards crunching sounds could clearly be heard as he walks on them as he gets out of the station. Ethan knowing that he’s not going to get his answers in an empty police station which would be an ideal place to shoot a Wes Craven film. He follows Stiles’ suite and leaves the station. 

Elsewhere, Liam and Mason push the car down the road with the help of Corey and Isaac. 

“Still can’t believe $500 down the drain.” Liam said. 

“I told you the price was too low.” Mason nagged. 

“Yeah well I thought the guy was in a generous mood.” 

“You got it at a scrap yard what did you expect?” Corey added. 

“Enough I don’t want to hear any more of your bitching!” Cora snapped clearly not in the mood for constant whining. 

“What’s up with her?” Liam asked Isaac. 

“I don’t know, but she’s defiantly Derek’s sister.” 

“Derek has a sister?” 

“You didn’t know?” 

“Derek and I aren’t really friends, unless you call being pinned up against a locker a way of saying “hey let’s be friends.” 

“Yeah that sounds like Derek.” 

“What the hell?” Cora said. 

This caught the boys’ attention as they looked up at Cora who was clearly looking in the opposite direction. The boys turn to where her attention was drawn to and find the girl lying on the ground as if she has fallen. 

Malia and Hayden were not too far from the girl as they stood close by, also taken back by this behavior. The girl had her ear on the ground as if trying to hear something. 

“Do you feel that?” the girl asked. 

“Feel?” Malia asked. 

“Yes, can’t you feel it, its like a hum, a constant hum, humming, vibrating. Don’t you feel it too?” 

Hayden and Malia looked at each other trying to piece together what she just said, they looks to their peers who are as taken back by this as they are. Cora rolls her eyes and resumes walking. 

“Great another psycho just what the doctor ordered.” Cora bellowed. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Malia scolded. 

“Excuse me.” Cora snapped back. 

“Yeah you really should you’ve been giving her nothing, but a boat load a bull and I’m sick of it.” 

“Aw, well if you’re so sick of it, then leave.” 

“You know what I think I will and while I’m at it I’m going to take my new best friend with me too, bitch. Come on let’s leave.” Malia goes to turn to the girl only to find that she had disappeared. 

She looks around and looks to the boys. 

“Where’d she go?” she asks. 

They look among themselves confused for they too weren’t paying attention. 

“Hey.” Malia called, “Where are you?” She trends off to find the girl. 

She goes into the brush and walks through the woods, she doesn’t get very far when finds the girl in an open field looking into space. 

“There you are, you can’t be running around like that.” Malia politely scolded. 

“Don’t feel that?” 

“Feel what?” 

“That.” 

“What do you feel?” 

“Like-.” The girl trails off before taking a few steps forward. 

Malia goes by the girl’s side and looks off into the distance, “What do you see?” 

The girl looks around before taking Malia’s hand and puts it out causing an electric discharge as soon as Malia’s hand made contact with an unseen wall. Malia is pushed back nearly off her feet. Malia looks at her hand and see that it’s burned before trying to make of what just happened. 

The girl lightly touches the invisible wall, making ripples of electricity as her hand glided across the wall. 

“What the hell?” Isaac said. 

Malia still couldn’t make of what happened. 

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked unsure if what he was seeing was real. 

“I don’t know, it just shocked me pretty good.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know its like some kind of invisible wall.” 

The girl grew frantic as she then pushed at the wall only to have it send her flying back a couple of feet. A loud scream could be heard from just a few feet away, as the rest of the group started to show up witnesses what had happened. Isaac and Malia ran to her aid before long so did the rest of the pack. They helplessly watched as the girl laid still as there were sure signs of the muscle constrictions. The girl started to come to and tried to move. 

“I don’t think you should move.” Isaac suggested having a concern tone in his voice. 

“Yeah I don’t think so either.” Mason agreed but his concern fell on deaf ears as she force herself to get up into a sitting position before summoning all of her strength to get up to her feet and attempted to walk

When that proved to be impossible, Liam and Cory quickly caught her before she could make contact with the ground. 

“Okay yeah, this is not working.” Liam quickly said. 

The two both took her by the arms and started to take her away from the area. They went back to the road, and as if on cue a pair of headlights started to come down the road before a jeep came into view stopping in front of them. 

Stiles quickly got out of the car and went up to the three. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked. 

“She was thrown, she touched some wall, some invisible wall and she was thrown like fifteen feet across the field.” Liam explained. 

“How did that happened?” 

“You think we know?” Cory asked. 

“Well Stiles how about you take it from here, because I’m not being paid to baby-sit.” Cora said. 

“That’s it.” Malia said lunges forward at Cora only to be held back by a few of her peers. 

While chaos ensued, the girl clearly was unphased by this. Liam went to try to help leaving Cory and the girl. The girl started to walk on her own for a bit, she then started to pull Cory with. 

“You want to go somewhere?” he asked. 

The turned her head to the direction she wanted to go, before she started to make her way, as Cory quickly got the memo and started to follow suit. The two went down the road and Isaac caught sight of this as the rest were trying to keep the peace. 

Elsewhere, Ste and Lydia were driving down the road. 

“So has this place always been like this?” Ste asked

“Pretty much.” Lydia said 

“And this girl she a friend of yours?” 

“You could say that.” 

“So what happened to her?”   
“Stop.” She said. 

“Look I’m not good at this.” 

“I said stop!” 

Ste stopped the car Lydia rushed out of the car and heard fighting, she quickly ran to the direction where it came from and Ste followed suit. They ran for a bit before being met with Stile’s jeep. Pretty soon two motorcycles and a black camaro came down the road as Lydia flagged them down. 

“They’re over here.” She pointed before heading that way. 

Scott quickly got off the bike before it was at a complete stop as he rushed to the others, only to find them on a train platform. 

“Stiles where is she?” Scott frantically asked. 

“She’s over there on the tracks with Isaac and Cory.” Stiles replied. 

Scott hurried into the direction Stiles said. Derek entered the scene to find everyone shouting and screaming at each other. 

“Can you keep a leash on your girlfriend or something?” Cora whined. 

“What happened?” Derek asked completely taken off guard by this whole thing as people tried to hold Malia back in order to keep the girls separated. 

“Go deal with that over there.” Cora pointed. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Malia’s on the war path.” Liam exclaimed. 

Malia can be heard just a little off in the distance most likely shouting profanity as Lydia went to help her friend. 

“Are you Derek?” Hayden asked. 

“Yes.” Derek said. 

“I’m Hayden, she’s down there if you were wondering.” 

Derek dashed down the tracks. 

The girl and Isaac had their heads on the tracks trying to hear something. The two looked at each other. 

“Anything?” the girl asked. 

“No.” Isaac answered. 

The girl groaned trying to get them to understand. The girl put her ear on the track trying to hear it which was clear to her. 

“What are we listening for?” Corey asked. 

“A hum.” 

“Hum?” 

The girl sat up, “A hum can’t you hear it too?” 

“No.” 

The girl groaned again. 

“I know you said a hum but what does it sound like?” Isaac asked. 

“It’s a humming sound, it’s a constant hum, no rests no rhythm, its just constantly humming.” The girl explained, “Understand?” 

“Yeah, but I’m sorry we don’t hear it.” 

The girl whined, she looks around and is a bit taken back, “May I ask a question?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I was told that this land does not have a train station, but this is one.” 

“We do have trains go by, freight trains and all, but no passenger trains, this is just rest stops is all.” Corey explained. 

The girl put her head on the track again, “Where is this humming coming from?” 

The girl looks up down the track and saw someone running down the tracks towards them. 

“One of yours?” she asked. 

The boys looked at the direction the girl was looking to. 

“Scott?” Isaac said. 

Scott comes to a stop and gives a sigh of relief when he sees the girl safe and alive. 

“Oh it’s the boy from the cemetery.” The girl stated. 

Derek stops just a few inches from Scott also relieved about the girl’s safety.

“With Tierisch not too far behind.” She gets up to her feet. 

Scott is a bit taken back by this as he turns to find Derek walks up to him. Corey and Isaac are also floating down the stream of confusion as they too look to Derek for answers, who simply just shrugs before heading to the girl. 

“Oi.” She says to Corey, “Where does this track lead to?” 

“I don’t know.” Corey says. 

The girl then starts to walk down the track as Isaac makes a strangled noises stating his disagreement as he quickly starts to take charge of damage control as he turns the girl in the other direction. 

“I think we need to regroup and stay calm and figure something out, because you running around is giving us headaches.” Isaac exclaimed. 

“Then keep up.” The girl stated “I tell that to all the men I meet. I don’t stay in one place for too long.” 

“Well we’re starting to get that, and besides I don’t think you should be walking after having forty thousands volts throw you across the field.” 

“What?!” Derek and Scott shouted in shock as the news of this just got to them. 

“Yeah about that.” Isaac said, “We may have failed to mention that.” 

Scott went up to the girl and moved her hair out of the way to find dried blood on her ears, he then looks at her hands as they shows burns and cuts on them. He even notices tiny glass shards in the girl’s hair. 

Derek sees this too, but not in her hair on her feet, he pulls out a small shard of glass from the girl’s foot, who makes a small painful groan. He gets up to his feet and notices a green residue on it. Scott looks at it knowing fully well where that came from. 

The rest of the group were still fighting like children. Scott led the rest of the others to regroup. 

“Oh look it’s Houdini, hi Houdini care to show us more tricks?” Cora sarcastically asked. 

The girl simply gave a look to Cora that simply showed that she was acting like a child and just simple walked away from the group before settling on a track. 

“Well let me know if you do.” Cora begrudgedly said.   
“Cora knock it off.” Derek scolded. 

“She’s been doing that the whole damn time.” 

“I know, but you need to calm down.” 

“I came here to help you and this is the thanks I get.” 

“Oh my God can you just shut the hell up for once.” Malia chimed in. 

“Malia enough.” Stiles scolded. 

“No Stiles, she has been throwing cheap shot sat this girl over and over again and I’m sick of it. I’m not going to let her degrade this girl anymore.” 

“She’s just like her brother who just also happens to be your cousin.” Lydia added. 

“Yeah Derek told me as much, looks like living in the woods hasn’t done a thing with that attitude of yours.” Cora said. 

“Cora!” Derek scolded. 

“Well its true.” 

Malia growled as her eyes glowed blue. 

“Bring it.” Cora said. 

“Malia relax.” Scott said. 

“You don’t tell me what to do Scott, I’m not the one who left when things got tough. And yeah I lived in the woods but I stuck it out, just like I did coming here, just like I did in school, just like with the dead pool along with all the other crap.” Malia said, “But you left Scott.” 

“He had his reasons.” Stiles defended. 

“Just like you had your reasons of hiding secrets from me.” 

“Don’t act like you weren’t hiding things too.” 

“At least I know how to live with them.” 

As the bickering continued the girl covered her ears hoping to drown out the sound, but soon a new sound came. She uncovered her ears and started to look around trying to find the source of the sound. She started to feel vibrations. Mason saw this before tapping Ethan’s shoulder who looked at the girl confused the girl starts to crouch down. The girl put her hand on the railing and started to feel the vibrations get stronger. 

“That’s it!” Cora shouted, “You guys can have your little lovers spat or whatever this is, but I’m going back.” 

Cora gets on the track and the girl looks at her in utter dismay and concern. 

“Get off.” The girl says in a whisper. 

“Next time don’t call me for anything.” 

“Cora get off.” The girl says a little more louder only to have it fall on deaf ears. 

“You guys can do what you want, but I’m getting out of here.” 

“Cora move!” The girl shouted. 

“What the hell-“ before Cora could finish the girl shoved her out of the way just in time before a train could hit Cora. 

Everyone looked on in shock as they weren’t paying attention to even notice an oncoming train. Everyone was caught on one side while the girl was on the other side. Once the train fully passed it went down its route. Lydia saw the girl looking down the track and saw something that wasn’t right. 

“Guys.” Lydia shakily said. 

The air started to grow stiff and Lydia had trouble swallowing as if someone had their hands around her throat choking her. 

“Guys.” She sad nearly sobbing as she turned to her friends, well a sudden feeling to look after the girl grew strong, she turns to the girl, then shouts, “Look out!” 

Then girl turns around only to find a beast like creature about to pounce on her before it was run down by a train. Everyone reacts as the train derails. 

“Run!” Stiles shouts as the train begins to crash.

The entire fifty ton cars jackknife and crash upward vertically. 

Everyone scatters within the chaos, Ethan and Isaac go one way, Malia and Corey go another and the rest head in one direction. Scott stops when he sees the girl run in an entirely different direction where Ste and Liam follow suit. 

“Guys!” Scott shouts to them.   
He runs after them as nearby cars rip off the track tumbling cars from farther back jetting towards them slamming into the depot shattering it, the whole area decimated. 

The chaos still continues, the girl and the some of the others head down a path only to in their track when they hear a loud harsh hissing which came from propane tanks that have fallen out of the cars, and a small patch of fire just a few inches away from, this gave them the cue to start running the other way as a set of explosions went off sending shockwaves across the area. 

Then all of a sudden dead silence. 

Scott come outs of a cloud of smoke coughing as he tries to find his friends. 

“Stiles, Lydia, Hayden.” He calls. 

“Scott, Cora, Isaac.” Derek called. 

“Stiles.” 

“Over here.” Stiles calls back. 

Scott runs to the direction to find Stiles helping Malia up to her feet. 

“Derek?” Lydia said going up to him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, you?” 

“I’m okay where is everyone?” 

“Guys.” Liam called. 

They go in the direction and find Mason throwing up as other stand in shock. 

“You guys okay?” Hayden asked. 

“I’m alive.” Ste said. 

The girl pushed off a metal cover and got up to her feet. She started to walk a few feet before hitting the ground. 

Everyone starts to regroup checking up on each other making sure everything is okay, in the mist of all this, all Scott could think of was where was the girl in all this. The girl laid on the ground before Derek went up to her. 

“Hey.” He said soothingly. 

He helped her up to her feet. 

“You okay?” he asked gently. 

The girl looked at him in awe, she tried to stay up, but lost her balance in which Derek was quick to catch her. He rocked her in his arms holding her so tenderly. The girl leans on him in order to stay on her feet. He could feel her weak little body, how light and frail she was, he felt her little shakes as the adrenaline was going down. Felt her tremble and yet this beautiful creature somehow found the will to keep going, it frustrated and inspired him as he couldn’t find out why she would find the will to keep going after all that’s happened so far. 

“Are you okay?” it was barely a whisper, but he knew where it came from. 

He looked down at the girl who was looking up at him. Her face was covered in dirt and soot. 

Derek cups her cheek, oddly the girl leans into the touch. His thumb creases her cheek bone, while his eyes searched for answers. 

“I’m fine, but right now I need to know if you’re okay?” he asked. 

The girl nodded. 

“Okay.” He nodded.

She leans into him, where he wraps her up in his arms. 

“Come on.” He says softly as he leads her away. 

Everyone is still in shock, Scott frantically looks for the girl, he tries to retrace her steps is stops to a dead halt when he sees something he hoped he’d only see in his dreams. He sees a pool of blood. He walks towards it as the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. He sees hair and blood drip from a cart. 

No. He thought, It can’t be not her, please not her. This can’t be happening, not again.   
He fell to his knee trying to keep it together, but how could he the woman he promised to protect was gone, he failed her that was the one thing he promised not to do. 

Stiles saw his friend quietly sobbing, He saw the blood and thought the worse. He went up to his friend and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder lightly squeezing it letting him know he was there. 

Scott squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it was just a dreams that he would wake up, but when he opened his eyes he sees the reality, that she was gone. 

“I’m suppose to wake up.” He said. 

“I’m sorry Scott.” Stiles said. 

“This can’t be real, this isn’t real this is a dream, I’m suppose to wake up, this is a dream.” Scott insisted. He closes his eyes hoping it would hold back the tears, but it fails. 

“Everyone okay?” Someone asked. 

Scott’s eyes snap open, did he really summon the sound of her voice to where his imagination is making him hear it as if she was still alive? 

Derek and his maiden joined the group. 

“Is that blood, is someone bleeding?” The girl asked. 

Stiles pats Scott, who turns to the girl and looks as her in complete and utter relief, he gets up to his feet still taken back hoping that this was not a trick that his mind was playing on him, he turns to Stiles for conformation who only nods. 

“Are you hurt?” she asks kindly. 

Scott scoffs and goes up to her locking her in an embrace. 

This completely takes the girl off guard by this as she looks at everyone confused and uncomfortable. Her hands are up in the air unsure what to do. It’s not until she starts to notice the way Scott is hugging her. It wasn’t just a hug, not the kind she’s used to getting, but a hug that is giving to an old friend or someone that one has not seen for a long time. It was as if the hug was more than that like a hug of relieve a hug as if someone was missing or if someone was unsure if one was okay. The girl could feel Scott shaking, could feel his heartbeat rapidly in his chest. She looks to Stiles who can just give her a small sympathetic smile, just looking at him the girl knew there was something up something that she needed to get a hold of, but right now all she can do is simply hug Scott back which is exactly what she did. She rubbed his back telling him that everything was okay, that she was okay. She looks up at Lydia who is also covered in dirt and soot, who just smiles as her. 

Once everything was back in order, the girl pulled Lydia way from the group. 

“Okay you need to tell me what’s going on, Bella because I don’t know what’s going on, and motor mouth isn’t going to tell and Tierisch just keeps on being difficult.” She said 

“Tierisch?”   
“The one that looks like he’s in a bad mood all the time, got his face all scrunched up and looks like is frozen like that.” 

“Oh that’s Derek.” 

“Well judging on how everyone else is, they don’t know what’s going on and that Cora girl doesn’t seem to like me, so you need to tell me what’s going on. Why is that boy-” 

“Scott.” 

“Scott? What’s going on with him? What happened back there that’s not normal because I never met him before tonight, so what’s going on here?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” 

“And it involves me somehow.” 

Lydia takes a deep breath before she starts to speak, “Okay he’s been having these dreams and all, honestly we’ve all been having visions and its kind of been messing with our heads. Its just that, well six months ago something happened and he’s been really hard on himself.” 

“The wildling did say something about that.” 

“I guess you can say he’s trying to fix that.” 

“What happened?” 

“He feels like it was his fault.” 

“You said he’s been having dreams, what kind of dreams?” 

“I don’t know, just that he really hasn’t been himself.” 

“We all have bad dreams, nightmares, even I do sometimes.” 

“I think it’s just PTSD.” 

“That’s a bold suggestion, but I guess that would explain everything.” 

“Its been really hard on him.” 

“That boy hugged me so tight I didn’t’ know what to make of it.” 

“He was just relieved.” 

“Still don’t see why.” 

“You’re one of us now.” 

“Yet nothing is making sense, everything is completely off derailed even.” 

“What is?” 

“Don’t know, I’m still trying to figure it out, all that I know is that it’s wrong.” 

“Hey anyone happen to have some jumper cables or an extra battery, Stiles needs a jump?” Ste asked. 

“Doesn’t Derek have one?” Lydia asked. 

“You mean Mr. Grumpy Face, didn’t ask, otherwise we’re pushing.” 

And pushing they did, they pushed the jeep a few miles. The girl walked with them until she decided to walk with Malia. 

“Malia, right?” the girl asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“So you and Scott used to be together.” 

“Yeah.” Malia said sadly. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but you said something back there, something about leaving, giving up, what did you mean by that?” 

“About a year ago, some hunters started to hunt us, they wanted to kill everyone supernatural creature, they even planned to go all over the world to do so.” 

“Genocide?” 

“Yeah, we thought let’s take the fight to them, so we went. Scott took in some kid to help and fight. He didn’t make it.” 

“And Scott feels he’s the reason why the boy died.” 

“It put a toll on him, on us. We just grew apart, he just never got back to his old self.” 

“Were you able to stop it, genocide?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How are you, if I may?” 

“I don’t know.” 

The girl all of sudden stopped and Malia turned to her, the girl had her head tilted to the side. 

“Do you hear that?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“The hum.” 

“Alright, let’s give it a jump.” Ste suggested. 

While the boys tried to bring Stiles jeep to life, the girl started to walk ahead of them, that is until she came to a stop. Everyone looked on confused by this behavior, the girl continued to look forward. 

“What’s up with her?” Liam asked. 

The girl goes to put her hand out, but Malia takes her by the wrist and shakes her head, as if they had learned their lesson he first time. The girl steps back as Malia throws a rock, which hits a force field causing an electrical discharge. The girls exchanged looks. The girl turns to Scott. 

“Do you have a map?” she asked. 

Stiles springs into action as he put a map on the hood of his jeep. 

“Okay how far was it from the first wall we encounter?” the girl asked. 

“Couldn’t be too car from the highway.” Isaac mentioned. 

“It was in some kind of field, not too far from some drill site.” Malia added. 

“That would be right here.” Stiles said marking the spot. 

“How far are we from the train station?” The girl asked. 

“That’s right here.” 

“What’s going on?” Hayden asked. 

“Something is going on here and what whatever is going on it doesn’t want us to leave, as if its keeping us here.” The girl. 

“Why?” Liam asked. 

“You tell me.” 

“The ghost riders.” Mason suggested. 

“What?” Scott said. 

“These cowboy guys were on the highway taking people and shooting them, Cora and I barely got out of there.” Isaac explained. 

“Aye, I saw one too, and from what I was told ghost riders are bounty hunters the Devil’s bounty hunters, said to hunt down souls, demons that have escaped from Hell.” 

“These ones are of the hunt, the wild hunt.” Lydia said. 

“The wild hunt?” 

“Yes.” 

“Impossible, there’s no way, they’re not part of the wild hunt.” 

“They erased people.” Corey added. 

“Erased people? You mean like memory wise or out of existence?” 

“Both.” Lydia answered. 

“How do you know this?” 

“Because I was taken.” Stiles said. 

“Why?” 

“I saw them, if you see them they take you.” 

“You’re sure these were Ghost Riders and not something else, I mean I can understand erasing your memory so that you don’t remember them or even seeing them, but erasing the person who saw them that’s unheard of. You’re sure this wasn’t some kind of vampire or soul eating creature like a Troll or Aswang?” 

“Nope, they were Ghost riders.” 

“That’s doesn’t make sense, not even remotely possible. Why would Ghost Riders go that far to do that, I mean not unless-“ the girl stops and starts to make sense with the information she was given, as she starts to get a logic explanation. 

“What?” Scott asked. 

“Unless they didn’t know what they were hunting, they were hunting something, but had no idea almost as if it was cloaking itself hiding amongst you. So not knowing what they were hunting and afraid that it may have embedded itself into your memories to took people thinking that it was what they were looking for as a way to capture it. Erase the memory, kill the creature, all is well.” 

“Without the memory there’s no way.” 

“Of it coming back.” the girl finished. 

“But they still kept at it because they didn’t find it meaning the hunt was still on.” 

“How did it end, what was it they were looking for or did they find it?” 

“Mr. Douglas, he was part Ghost Rider part Löwenmench.” 

“They were looking for one of their own, and I’m guess as soon they caught him the hunt was over?” 

“After we got people to remember, diverted the train, he still thought he was in control and apparently they don’t have leaders and he became one.” 

“They have leaders just not the ones you’d think of.” 

“So the Ghost Riders are back because something escaped, a demon?” 

“That beast.” 

“Beast.” 

“The one from the cemetery, I saw that same one on the highway, it mauled a Ghost Rider ripping it apart.” 

“The same one that derailed the train.” Lydia added. 

“They got to be hunting that, there’s no other explanation.” 

“So their hunting the creature, let them hunt it, what does that have to do with us, why can’t we just get the hell out of here?” Ste asked. 

“When you’re hunting something and the only thing you know is that it’s on the area, what do you do?” Derek asked. 

“Trap it, keep it from leaving, but we don’t know if that’s what’s happening, you heard her they hunt demons and stuff, not us.” 

“She also said that they don’t know what their hunting and to avoid any mix ups or leave anything to chance they take everyone.” 

“Which is why we need to see if my theory is correct other wise we’ll be chasing shadows. Now when this hunt was happening did anything like this happen you guys being prevented to leave?” 

“No, we were able to leave.” Scott answered, “Except with the Anuk-ite.” 

“An Anuk-ite?” the girl said in shock

“Yeah.” Malia conformed. 

“You guys faced off with an Anuk-ite and lived to tell the tale, impressive.” 

“Yeah I guess.” 

“The Anuk-ite feeds on fear chaos, but how did it come here?” 

“When we entered the hunt I guess we ended up freeing it.” Liam stated. 

“But the Ghost Riders didn’t come for it.” 

“No, Scott here defeated it.” 

“You did?” The girl said impressed with Scott’s victory. 

“I did.” 

The girl smiled proudly at Scott’s efforts, “Your Alpha must’ve been proud.” 

“Actually he is an Alpha.” Liam corrected. 

“He’s an Alpha, you’re an Alpha?” The girl asked in shock and excitement. 

“Yes.” Scott nodded. 

“You don’t cease to amaze me.” 

Ste clears his throat, “Sorry, as much as its cute to watch her go fan girl, but what the hell is an Anuk-ite.” 

“It’s a creature that feeds on fear, chaos, amplifies it to a point were people go mad with paranoia, to appoint where it leads them killing each other killing themselves.” The girl explained. 

“Whoa.” 

“A horrible yet innovative way to win wars or to make a kingdom tear itself apart. 

“You’re pretty dark, aren’t you?” 

“Well when you’ve been through hell and back for eleven years you’d go pretty dark too.” Derek said scoldingly. 

“Anything else happen after the Anuk-ite?” The girl asked. 

“The hunters that were under the influence of the Anuk-ite decided to take the fight to Europe, to execute a Genocidal plan of attack on every supernatural creature in the world. We went to stop it.” 

“Did you succeed?” 

“We don’t know.” 

“What did it cost you?” 

Derek grew silent and looked at Scott for a brief second, the girl turns to Scott to find his head down in shame sadness could be seen on his face. The girl took this as a cue to change the subject. 

“You.” She pointed to Stiles, “Your land, how big is it?” 

Stiles quickly got his brain to function, “Beacon hills is actually pretty big.” Stiles led her to the map, “If you include the preserve, it goes on for miles.” 

“Where’s the edge?” 

“Here.” Stiles marked. 

The girl thought of an idea, but shook her head when it seemed too dangerous. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You looked like you had an idea, what is it?” 

“Too dangerous, wouldn’t work.” 

“Well we’re fresh out of ideas and you’re the only one whose making sense here so I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m all ears.” Ste said. 

“What is it?” Derek asked soothingly. 

“We split up, we divide ourselves in to group go to the edges of the land to see if its blocked off. If so then it seems I may be right, not then I guess get hell out of here then.” The girl said. 

“But how can we know we all are having car trouble and the phones are out.” Hayden reminded. 

“Actually I think I have something for that.” Ste suggested. 

And just like that Ste went to his trunk and pulled out a black duffle bag where he opened it up present an array of electronics and walkie talkies. Derek and Ste hurried to bring the other cars to life to try and execute the girl’s plan. Ste, and Lydia went to their destination, where Mason and Hayden go on their way as Ethan and Corey went on their way. 

The wait was excruciating, Derek, Isaac, Malia, Cora, Stiles, Liam, and Scott were all waiting for the news, though Scott kept his eyes on the girl who sat in the jeep listening to the static. 

“Eagle to Alpha, eagle to alpha.” Ste said. 

“Go for Alpha.” Stiles said. 

“Looks like it’s here too, we’ve thrown some rocks at it, al it’s doing the same thing.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

“Stiles.” Ethan said. 

“Yeah we’re here.” 

“It’s the same things over here, they’re no way out.” 

Derek ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Yeah its pretty much the same here too.” Mason said. 

Scott closed his eyes in near defeat and Stiles hit the hood of his car, he sighed, “Meet us at the school we’re heading over there right now.” 

“What do we do? We can’t get out, there’s no where to go.” Isaac said. 

“We’re going to go to school once we’re all together we’ll figure something out.” Derek informed.

“Any more bright ideas Houdini?” Cora mocked. 

“Knock it off Cora.” Scott said bleakly. 

Scott went to Stiles Jeep and guided the girl to his bike. 

“Scott I’ll take her, you just lead the way.” Derek suggested. 

The girl noticed Scott’s grip become a little hard, and at the corner of her eye she saw Derek go into a stance that only meant a fight was about to break out and that she was well caught in the middle of it. 

“Malia why don’t you go with Scott here, I can ride with Style that way Cora can go with her brother and son of Abraham can choose who to ride with.” The girl instructed. 

“Yeah that’ll work.” Stiles quickly agreed as he didn’t want to see round two of Derek vs Scott. 

Scott’s gripped started to soften enough for the girl to casually take her arm back. She looked up at Derek whose shoulders slumped down and lightened his stance before nodding. The girl went back to Stiles Jeep and took her seat at the passenger’s seat. Like the girl suggested Malia went with Scott with no completes and Cora went with her brother along with Isaac who decided to go with them. Stiles started his car, as Scott led the pack to the school. 

“What the hell was that back there?” Cora asked completely taken back by this. 

“It was nothing.” Derek said under his breath almost through gritted teeth. 

Cora turned to Isaac hoping he’d have an answer, but he just shrugged and kept quiet. With Stiles it was dead silence, the girl sat almost like a statue until she broke the silence. 

“Is it always like that between them?” she asked. 

“No, but I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees it.” 

“When did it start?” 

“I don’t know it just all of a sudden happened.” 

“This nonsense needs to stop.” 

“If you have any ideas I’m all for it.” 

“Just one.” 

“Are we going to like it?” 

“No, but it’s the only one I got.” 

The rest of the ride to the school was a big blur, as if time had stopped, and yet a time jump had happened, because they were at the school parking lot and somehow she was standing in front of Derek who had heard of her idea. 

“What is it?” Derek said. 

“What if we were looking at this all wrong, what if this creature is here to take over, claim this land as its own?” 

“That’s impossible Beacon Hills is neutral ground.” 

“You think that’s it care about that, that its going to stop it. Chaos has a hold of this land everything is out of order, everyone is gone there’s no one to defend it and no one to stop it, it will take advantage of that and since no one has come to take a stand, no one to challenge it, it’s going to make it its territory.” 

“So what are you suggesting?” 

The girl gets out of the jeep. 

“What do you do when someone threatens you, threatens to take something of yours?” 

“You fight.” 

“Exactly, this creature wants to take your land, lay it to waste, what if this creature is the reason for all this chaos the reason this land is trying to defend itself. What it fighting is the only solution?” 

“We don’t even know what it is?” Liam added. 

“Is don’t matter it’s a threat, what do you do to threats?” 

“You put them down.” Derek answered. 

“Exactly this thing is threatening to take over, that can not happen.” 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” 

“Are you an alpha too?” 

“I was.” 

“But you’re not one now?” 

“No.” 

“The only thing that could take this creature down is an alpha and alpha of this land. The only way to beat an alpha is another alpha.” She turns to Scott and walks up to him, “Like you.” 

“I can’t.” Scott said. 

“Are you an Alpha?” 

“He’s a true Alpha.” Derek answered. 

“Amazing, you’re the one, you can beat this creature, take back this land, take back what’s yours, you do this and all will come to a happy end.” 

“You don’t understand I can’t.” 

“What do you mean you can’t, you have to, you are a warrior, protector, you’ve protected this land from countless of things, things you didn’t understand yet you took them on not knowing what the cost would be or if you’d come back, not knowing what you would be faced or what would happen after yet you stood your ground and became that force that most enemies would coward in fear of that, you are that warrior, you are that alpha, be that warrior, be that alpha.” 

Scott was hesitant to say anything. 

“I don’t know what exactly happened to you, but I understand that it’s been hard on you and I am sorry about your friend.” 

“Alec.” Scott said. 

“I know that losing him was a hard blow, one that your still trying to make sense of, but that shouldn’t stop you from doing your duty. I know you don’t want to hear this, but right now you have a duty to fulfill. You can not let that define you, you can’t let it stop you from being that alpha. Take those lessons you’ve learn and use it as a way to fight this creature. Don’t let what happened stop you from being the person you are meant to be.” 

Scott shook his head still angry still ashamed of himself for letting Alec die, “I can’t.” 

The girl’s face fell as it proved that Scott may have failed her. The girl gave a soft nod before stepping back. 

“Who is your beta?” she asked. 

“That would be me.” Liam said raising his hand. 

“Perhaps this is a good moment to pass the torch.” 

“What?” 

“Its perfect, a perfect circumstance after all the passing of the torch is a rite of passage, what a great moment for an alpha to officially pass it down to his beta. What if Scott here is no longer the alpha because it is time to pass it on to the next on in session?” 

“This isn’t a fairy tale you know.” Cora stated. 

“No, but what an honor it would be for both Alpha and beta.” 

“Okay its like you’re taking in a total different language, I mean who talks like that?” 

“She does.” Malia answered. 

“Maybe she’s right, maybe I am to be the new alpha.” Liam said.

“Yes you are, now defend this land this is your land.” The girl said

“Right.” 

“You show him that anyone who is a threat to this land and plans to do harm to any of its people that they will face your wrath, that you are not the person to be messed with. 

“Yeah.” Liam said a little loud confident and pumped with adrenaline. 

“You tell him if he want to fight he’s got it. He’s going to face off with Liam-” 

“Dunbar.” He finished. 

“And Liam Dunbar it the man behind the alpha, the alpha that is going to set things right.” 

“Yeah I am.” 

Liam took off running into the school, as the girl could be seen with a smile on her face. 

“This is good perhaps this is how the story is to be. It ends with a new alpha rising and the old alpha looking on proudly.” The girl said to Scott. 

The girl sat on the hood of Derek’s car and looked on with excitement. Derek looked at Scott who still looked defeated, but he gaze went back to the girl who was so certain of what was to come. Scott got a sympathetic pat on the shoulder by his best friend who gave him a small smile. 

“She’s right you should be proud.” He said. 

It seemed that it would change for anyone if they heard their beta give off a loud strangled cry that may have sounded like a cat being straggled as it was being drowned over the intercom. Cora could not contain her amusement as she busted out laughing while Isaac pressed his lips together and tried to keep from laughing. 

Derek bowed his head, closed his eyes, and said, “You got to be kidding me.” 

Malia looked on and closed her eyes out of embarrassment as this was not helping at all. 

“What the hell is that?” Lydia asked under his breath. 

“Is someone killing a cat or something, because that’s not normal?” Ste said reacting in horror. 

“Is he a werecat?” the girl asked, “Because if he is that explains everything.” 

Scott looked down and shook his head. 

“So much for the passing of the torch.” Cora said. 

“At least she tried to help.” Malia defended. 

Liam walked out of the school, as the look of embarrassment across his face was painfully noticeable.

“Great job Liam.” Cora chanted. 

“What the hell was that, this isn’t a game Liam this is serious?” Derek bellowed. 

“You don’t think I know that.” Liam fired back. 

“At least he did something, what did you do?” Hayden came to her boyfriend’s defense.   
“Not sound like a dying cat.” Isaac answered. 

“So much for passing of the torch.” Cora mocked. 

“You think you can do better.” Stiles said. 

“I know I can.” 

“But you’re not an alpha are you?” 

This shut Cora up quick, who looked to her brother for defense. 

“Don’t look at me I’m not the one whose been acting like a child this whole time.” Derek remarked. 

“A child?” 

“Yes a child, you’ve been complaining and giving her such a hard time, and I’m sick on it.” 

“Well at least I’m not Scott here who can’t seem to get this head out of his ass.” 

“Oh my God.” Isaac said, “Cora seriously it’s not his fault cut him just little bit of slack.” 

“Slack, people die everyday so what?” 

“Yeah, but still be respectful.” 

“Yeah you’re right, but at least I know I have a job to do.” 

“Like nearly getting yourself killed taking on an alpha on your own.” Lydia added. 

“I did it for Boyd, I had a job to do, that was my job.” 

“Then do it, our job is to fight this creature.” Malia said. 

“Oh what do you know?” 

“I know that I’m not acting like a child.” 

“All right that’s enough.” Stiles chimed in. 

Bickering started to go back and forth, Ethan and Mason and Cory joined the group unsure what had transpired, they went up to the girl who was away from the situation. 

“What happened?” Ethan asked.   
“I guess it was just too much for him and they’re giving him hell for it.” The girl replied. 

“Giving who Hell?” Mason asked. 

The girl gestured to Liam, who was about to go toe to toe with Isaac. The three men hurried to try and bring peace to the bickering demons. 

While they tried to make peace, Scott was going through war with his demons. He stood there quietly, feeling lost and uncertain. He would never forget that look on that girl’s face, or shake of the feeling that he failed her. Failure seemed to have become a never yielding companion to Scott.

Scott tried to make peace with his demons, the girl had slipped and had made her way to the school where she started to explore. She explored the halls, having her hand run across the lockers, she even played with the locks, she then turned her attention to the classrooms. She walked through the rows of desks, she had her hand run along the smooth cold surface of one of the desks she even took a seat in it. 

Sadness and the feeling of missing out over came her as this was not something she got a chance to experience, but they could over take her she turned her attention to the chalkboard. 

Wiped it with her hand and when she turned to see her hand, she saw a light coat of left over chalk, in which a small laugh escaped her lips. She found a piece of chalk and started to draw with it, making doodles and writing random numbers and letters. She started to clap the erasers as a cloud of chalk dust formed. The girl let out a cough that turned quickly into laughter as she continued to do so, before erasing her work and took a chalk to redo it. Laughter echoed through the empty halls.

The girl soon took her exploration into the bathroom where she looked at the stalls that were covered in writing, she started to read them before going into the next stall. After that, she then took to another classroom where she was met with a computer chair, she sat in it and was a bit taken back for it moved slightly backwards and spun a little, she spun herself around just before looking down to find wheels, taking this discovering she takes the chair and pushes herself down the halls spinning and wheeling before coming to a stop as dizziness over came her, but that didn’t seem to stop her from take one last spin laughing in pure joy. 

After that she had found herself in the library and was in awe of how large the library was. As it was nothing she had ever seen before, she had gone to library in the past, but never one of this grand scale, let alone seen so many books. She looked through the books, Hemingway, Voltaire, Shakespeare, Dickens, Shelly, Poe, along with numerous of books from other great authors who had no idea that their works were going to make such an impact let alone continued to be read through the years and many more to come. 

The girl had found herself on the upper level where she took a book off a shelf and noticed writing on it. She took another book and saw more writing. Soon she had cleared the shelf here she had found letters, initials. She was a bit taken back by this, for they were written in marker and that there were many. She then went up to another shelf where she began to clear it also finding letters there, she soon stopped went she found the letters S.M, A.A, D.H, S.S, L.M, M.T and K.N. 

The girl’s fingers traced the S.M letters numerous times, until she soon realized what they meant. As she had mentioned earlier, that the passing of the torch was rite of passage, that these initials were none other than just that, those that were here before, before they had started a new chapter, but had left their marks to show who they once were and that were once there and the mark the end of that story. 

The girl had been robbed of this, robbed of the chance to have the experience that they have had, robbed of a chance to have the opportunity to live, robbed of leaving a mark, a mark to the end of a chapter, the right to end a story so that a new one can begin. This girl had never gotten that chance, and for that it bugged her for she had missed out on this, although not by choice, and yet it still didn’t help to drown the feeling of exclusion. 

The girl was walking through the court yard of the school, she had then stopped when she saw two vending machines. She walked up to them and saw one that carried snacks. The girl had not eaten, yet she was not hungry, perhaps it was her body was recuperating, for that could be why she was disconnected from her body or it could be because of the constant running and moving that could’ve played tribute to this. Having no money, the girl could only do what she had done countless of times to survive. She pushed on the machine and saw that it was wobbly, she looked down at its support system and saw that it was not strong. She started to push it, but it proved to be a little bit heavier than anticipated. She pulled herself back before pushing it again this time using all of her weight to do so, only it didn’t seem to help. 

With anyone else, they would have taken this as a sign to back away, but not for this girl. She started to go back a little ways cross the court yard before going into a full sprint and kicking the vending machine which caused it to move a few inches, seeing that it was working, she did again this time a little father and hard over and over again, after the fifth hit, the vending machine had fallen to the ground, the glass shattering. 

The girl ran to the machine and started to grab everything she could get her hands on. She started with a bag of mini Oreos, she sniffed them before putting some in her mouth, she chews it until the taste of chalk and powder came she spat it out, and wiped her mouth before going for a bag of potato chips, she took a handful and stuffed it into her mouth, where the taste was completely off. She then took a reeses peanut butter cups, she shoved on in her mouth, only to spit it into her hand and throw it. She started to gag and clear her throat to try to get the taste out of her mouth. She looked to the other machine which held beverages, she pushed on it only to find that it was in stable condition. 

She groaned in frustration as it proved to be unsuccessful. She looked around for something even went as for as breaking into a janitor’s closet using a glass shard to pick the lock, where she had found a crowbar. 

She shoved the crowbar into a crevasse of the machine and started to use her weight to try to open it, then all of a sudden she started to feel something coming up from behind her, where in one swift movement she took the crowbar and swung it from behind. 

“Whoa.” A voice exclaimed. 

It was Scott who had nearly taken a hit from the maiden, who was ready to fight him. 

“I’m sorry.” He quickly said trying to keep the peace. 

“You shouldn’t have snuck up on me like that.” She snarled. 

“I wasn’t trying to.” 

The girl went back to trying to open the machine, before two hands covered hers, firm, but softly they stopped her. The girl turned to him and before taking the crowbar and stepped aside. Scott didn’t need for her to explain to him anything, judging by the broken snack machine was all he need to know what she was trying to do, with on pry of the lock, he opened the door. 

The girl grabbed what ever drinks she could fit in her hand, before grabbing whatever snake she could to, before going a few feet from there. She sat down and started to pig out on Doritos, until she stopped and her lips tightened as if she was choking. Scott started to panic as he didn’t what to do. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

The girl turned to the side and spat it out. She quickly grabbed water and started to frantically drink it before she stopped. With water still in her mouth, her face showed disgust, Scott watched closely, as she struggled to swallow. 

“You’re water tastes off.” She stated. 

She still another swig, but shook her head, she gave the bottle to Scott before going off to the bushes and spat it out. Scott took a sip of the water, he didn’t taste what the girl tasted, it just stated like just simple water to him. The girl took her spot next to Scott. 

Scott examined her from the side. She still had some dirt and soot on her face. 

“Its impolite to stare.” She pointed out. 

“Sorry, I just-“   
“Want to know I’m real, that I’m not a fantasy, that I am here.” 

“Yes.” Scott said knowing the girl hit the nail on her head. 

“You’re friends are worried about you.” 

“I know.” 

“And yet you are worried about me, why is that?” 

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“If you’re looking for redemption, I suggest you find a new way, because I am not Alec.” 

“I know.” 

“So do not make me your one true hope to redeem yourself for what happened to him or to change it. If redemption is what you seek, then I suggest you find a Father to do so, they will help you there.” 

“I know I can’t change what happened to him, but that doesn’t mean I want it to happen again.” 

“None of us want history to repeat itself, but that’s not up to us, we can try, but reality is we don’t have the final say.” 

Scott put his hand out to the girl’s face, the girl slightly put her head back. 

“It’s okay.” Scott cooed. 

Scott rubbed some of the dirt off her cheek. The girl titled her head to the side a bit confused by Scott’s kindness. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“For what?” 

“I failed, just like I’ve done countless of times. I don’t know why, or what I’m doing wrong, I just keep letting people down, nothing is working, its just a constant repeat of everything over and over again and I can’t do anything about it. I’ve tried everything.” 

“Except accept it. Failure is part of life, that’s how you learn, that’s how you live. Live to learn, learn to live.” 

“Its not that easy.” 

“Its not, but is everything else in life, if life was that easy, then we would be taking it for granted, we wouldn’t learn the lessons we need to learn, everything would just be handed to us, not being grateful or enjoying it. I’m all for being given answer, but the thing of it is if that was the case no one would put the work to into it.” 

“But failure is not an option.” 

“And that my dear friend is one of your biggest mistakes, you are letting that cloud your judgment, you are too invested in the negative, not accepting failure, defeat. We need to make mistakes, we need to lose wars we need to fail and not be afraid of them, if we kept being afraid of them, we would miss out on what we need to go through what we need to learn. Damn the consequences that’s how we learn. Defeat and victory, Failure and success are all part of the big picture, that is balance, one can not live out the other. You can not have pleasure without pain, you need both.” 

“But he died because of me.” 

“No, he didn’t. He died because it was his time to go, I understand it is so easy to blame yourself for his death, but Death always wins no matter what, for she has the right to choose how the game ends. I know is sounds odd, but believe me when I say, he knew what he was getting himself into, maybe not the outcome, but yet even though Death was a possibility, he still took that risk. Whatever happened back then was not your fault. So I have, but one thing to say. STOP IT!” 

This seemed to have woken Scott up. 

“Stop being invested in the past, I get it hurts, I know, but you can’t live in the past, don’t forget the past, look to the passed, but only to learn from it. If you don’t, it’s going to kill you. Nothing is going to change it, it’s not going to bring him back. It was his time to go, as tragic as it was, it was his time. Let it go. Make peace with that. Take what you’ve been through, what you’ve learned, what you’ve done, what you’ve seen and use it. This is going to rip you apart until you are dead if you continue to encourage it. I get it, its hard, you’re still going though it, grieve how ever long you need to, but you have a job to do. I’m not telling you to get over it, but you need to keep going.” 

It was hard for him to keep going, how could he, I felt that it was selfish to keep going and act like it never happened, even though the girl never said anything about that. This was the elephant in the room that didn’t want to leave, the constant nagging feeling of not being able to stop it. 

“A wise man once told me if you’re going through hell keep going because you might make it out before the Devil even knows your there, and trust me I’ve been through it many times, I’m still going through it now. I have had people come in and out of my life many times I have seen people taken from me left and right, and it has taken be years to accept that. Why? Because it isn’t going to change anything, it doesn’t change my situation it doesn’t change the story, or history itself. All we can do is live and learn from it.” 

“But I’m the alpha.” 

“Yes you are, but that is another mistake you’re making. You are the alpha, but you can’t save everyone, you can’t protect everyone. You’re not superman, even superman knows he can’t save everyone. I understand that’s what you tried to do, but that’s not your job. Yes you can save people here and there, but not everyone. You need to understand and accept that even you, Scott McCall has limits.” 

Scott put his head down, he knew it was true, though he wished it wasn’t. 

“I just wanted to save your soul.” 

“And that is your third mistake. That’s not your job. Saving souls is not our job, it is not anyone’s job, but one. The once Earthly King who now resides from Heaven. You don’t need to be religious to know my meaning.” 

Scott nodded now understanding the full picture. 

“I saw you initials on the bookshelf.” The girl exclaimed. 

“The senior scribe.” Scott noted. 

“You are lucky, Scott. You’ve done things where I could only watch from afar. You have a life I wish I could have. You’ve had opportunities I can only dream of having. Unlike you I have been excluded from that, although not by choice. Don’t be like me, you have a choice on that I would do anything to have, don’t exclude yourself from life. Its hard, its ugly, it not fair, but that’s just it its life. You at what you’ve done, what you’ve accomplished, you should be very proud.” 

“What do I do?” 

“Live. Learn. Make mistakes. Take the heat. Keep going.” 

“I got to give it up don’t I? Quit being the Alpha, right?” 

“No.” the girl said in a near snare.

Scott looked up at her.   
“Be the alpha, but most of all be you.” She girl placed her hand on his chest letting him know what he was the answer to his problems his questions, his life. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I know what you’re going through and the only advice that I can give you is be you. I’ve learn to be my own hero, I’ve learned to fight for me, to fight for myself. Maybe it’s time for you to do the same. Yes, it’s selfish, but sometimes you have to be in life especially in this life. Don’t forget your friend most of all. Yes that won’t be there forever, one day all that will be left will be you, but don’t worry. Right now its time for you to fight for you, be your own alpha, be your own hero.” 

“My own anchor.” Scott said the same words that his mother told him when he was losing control because of what his dad tried to do to Sheriff, those three words we said to him when he didn’t have Allison anymore. 

“Exactly. Be your own anchor, hero, alpha, be Scott McCall, but most of all you need to be you. Not what they need, not what the people want you to be, not what they expect you to be. Be you. Do this and maybe then you will find peace, maybe you can start being that Alpha you know you are, start becoming the man you are meant to be. Start being Scott McCall start being you.” 

She was right, what Scott need to be was himself. Everything she said was true, he couldn’t keep living in the past, now he had to start being him, start being the Scott McCall he always has been. Right now he needed to fight for himself, but most all he had a job to do. Protect and defend. Protect the people he loved, defend his home, but most of all protect and defend the beautiful woman who plagued his dreams. He couldn’t save Alec from his fate, and knew fully well you can’t fight, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t try. He had a job to do, and that job was the girl. 

He gets up to his feet, with his head held up high, the highest it’s even been in six months. He strides across the court yard with a warrior’s confidence. With the fire reignited in his heart and his new found peace, he reaches the middle of courtyard. The girl looks on confused by this sudden change of demeanor, yet was also drawn by it. 

Scott closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes where the shined red. The girl titled her head to the side unsure what she was about to witness. Scott let out an alpha roar, which echoed through out the area. It shut down the bickering as Derek turned into the direction where the roar was coming from. 

The girl laughed in delight, “Now there’s the alpha I knew you were Scott McCall!” 

For the first time in six months Scott could breathe easily all the weight in that moment lifted. All it took were the words from a mere stranger to show him the way. He roared one more, more loudly more confident. 

Everyone ran onto the court yard with the girl cheering. 

“You did it! You did it!” The girl shouted with excitement.   
She ran into Scotts arms, who caught her with ease. Derek looked up, with the feeling of jealously, but how could he be jealous he had no right to be. Scott placed the girl down. The girl turned to his friends. 

“Did you see that, he did it, he really did.” The girl smiled from ear to ear. 

“That was awesome, I’m not going to lie.” Ste said. 

“Yep.” Stiles agreed. 

“So what now?” Liam asked. 

Before one could answer, a loud obnoxious roar came that nearly brought them down to their knees, rattling the very foundation of the school stood on. Once it stopped, everyone looked at each other unsure what they had hear, or where it came from. 

“What in the hell was that?” Malia asked. 

“That was loud.” Stiles said stating the obvious. 

“Either it was that loud or it’s that close.” Mason added.

Scott turned to the girl who was uncovering her ears she walked up to his side. They exchanged looks, to where the girl nodded. She took a couple of steps back before standing next to Derek. Scott let out another roar, letting the beast know where he was. 

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to expect. An like that, the same loud roar happened again this time a lot closer than the last, once it ended, everyone started to panic. The girl feel on her knees and groaned in pain. Derek saw this and quickly went to aid, before he could get a word out, the girl went forward and threw up black slime, that coated the pavement. 

Some made noises of disgust, while others were concerned. Scott turned to this and rushed to the girl. Derek took out and handkerchief and wiped the girl’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked. 

“Don’t look at me.” The girl said turned the other way. 

She took the handkerchief away and started to wipe her face. She then looked at the once white handkerchief that was now soiled with black spots. 

“I shall cherish this kind gesture.” The girl said. 

Derek looked at her, then turned to the vomit. 

“We need to get out of here.” He said helping the girl up to her feet and started to lead the way, “let’s go.” 

They reached the parking lot, Derek held the girl close to his side, until she broke away from him and stopped. Lydia was about to get into Ste’s car when she stopped and turned to see this. 

“Scott.” She said. 

Scott turned to see this and quickly hurried to them with Stiles following suit.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. 

The girl didn’t speak, she kept looking around frantically panicked, she took a few steps back before Derek took a hold of her. He saw that she had turned white as ghost as fear over came her. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked. 

Cora and Isaac joined in. 

“What is it now?” Cora asked. 

“Its not going to let us leave.” She finally said. 

Before any of them, could say anything, the beast appeared out of nowhere, landing in front of them divided them. The five started to take flight. 

“Lydia go, everyone one go!” Scott shouted. 

Some were protesting until the beast started to go after them too. 

As they drove off, the girl had split form the roof and found herself back into the court yard. Out in the open and in an unfamiliar area she started to quicken her pace, until a low growl cam from the bushes. She turned to the brush and saw a silhouette of a werewolf standing there growling at her. 

Before she could react, Scott grabbed the girl and they ducked down to the ground when the beast leaped over them. They took this opportunity and ran into the school. The doors slammed shut as they locked it, the creature rammed it, leaving dents on it. 

“That’s going to hold it for long. Five against one, one big one, not good odds” Isaac pointed out. 

“Forget the odds, we need a way out.” Derek said. 

“Like how, you’ve seen how quick that thing is?” 

“We’ll find a way.” 

Stiles noticed that Scott at the end of the hall with the girl before they disappeared around the corner. 

“Scott?” he called. 

He round the corner and saw them go into the boy locker room. Stiles went into the locker room and heard the shower go off. He saw the girl walk out from the showers before going up to her. She pointed to the showers as he went in and found Scott under the spray, Scott was pressed up against the wall trying not to shift, but failed. Stiles leaned in not knowing if Scott was in control or not, he just wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. 

“Something’s wrong.” Scott exclaimed. 

The girl started to feel something was very very wrong. She had gone back into the library opening the drawers of front desk before finding a bag of plastic cups, she took one and filled it up with water. She then put a staple into the cup, and in doing so, the staple began to spin like crazy. 

“Someone has been meddling.” She stated. 

She looked to the huge glass window, before going up the steps where she was met with a full moon that held an eerie green glow. 

The glow showed that it was none other than what others would call a zombie moon. A moon that was said to be an accursed moon and those who have seen it would bare witness to damnation. 

“Someone did something, someone meddle in something, that’s why all of this is like this. Someone meddled.” 

She looked down to her hand and noticed that something was quite off, in a different circumstance she too would have been affect by this in a far worse way, but saw that he nails were normal and not long and jagged like they would be. Off to her right, she heard a low growl coming from the darkness and from out from the darkness and into the light came Derek who was fully shifted. Growling and snarling like a mad dog off the leash the girl stared eerily calm as if this was nothing new to her. 

“I’m like that too if I too was affect by the full moon.” The girl confessed. 

The girl stood her ground as it seemed Derek was too far gone. 

“If you’re going to kill, I suggest you do it quickly.” She sneered clearly unafraid.   
And with that Derek seemed to have immediately snapped out of it, nearly losing his footing as he jerks backwards because—  
Oh god, she thought he was going to kill her.   
“Someone meddled, someone did something and now the land is trying to correct itself.” She insisted. 

Without warning, the room began to shake violently like an eathquack had come. Bookshelves fell to the ground. The girl had lost her balance and fell over the railing. Derek let out a snarl of protest. It wasn’t just the library that was going theouhg this it was the whole school. The girl fought to get up to her feet, and hang on to the frialing and she struggled to get up the steps and back to the floor that she was. 

Once she was successful in doing so, the shakes went dead. The two tried to catch their beath as they looked to each other. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Derek. 

He nodded. 

Seeing that he was back, the girl turned to the door of the library. All of a sudden without warning the widnow explosded, glass shattering into a miliion pieces. With Derek’s unnatural speed he used his body shield the girl. 

The shattering glass echoed throughout the halls. Scott heard this and looked to Stiles concerned as no one knew what had happened. 

Back the library, the girl turned to her hero who was out of it, in a daze. She looked to his back which was covered in glass shared peturding from out of it. With Derek limp and in shock, the girl looked up at the full moon knowing that the reason behind it was answer to all of this. 

“This is going to be a long night.” She bellowed.


End file.
